Callie's Mysteries
by Lianey
Summary: Callie Jacobs is now Callie Adams-Foster. But what happens when they find out that her medical file is not acurate...? And how will they find out?
1. chapter 1

It was a warm and beautiful day. The Fosters decided to have a picnic in the backyard.

"Come on my babies! Let's roll, I'm hungry!" Stef yelled up the stairs.

"Really, yelling?" Lena gave her a disapproving look.

"What? I am hungry"… Stef replied.

As the boy's ran down the stairs and towards the back door Stef told them to grab all the plates and dishes and to start setting up for dinner.

"Mariana, Callie. Let's go." Stef said. "Thats better, yes?" She said while giving Lena a knowing look.

"Cute, but yes, thank you." Lena replied.

"Mariana is having a wardrobe crisis and wouldn't let me leave until I helped her" Callie stated as she made her way down the stairs.

"When doesn't she?" Stef mumbled. Earning a smile from Callie.

"Stef! Be nice." Lena reprimanded. "Bug go ahead and help the boys set up."

"Ok." Callie answered.

As Callie was making her way towards the kitchen, Jesus came running in. "Mom's there's a beehive in the tree close to the patio! What do you want us to do?"

"Just leave it. If we don't bother them they won't bother us. I'll call someone tomorrow to take care of it." Stef told him.

"I think we should eat inside…" Lena whispered, not wanting to undermine her wife in front of the kids.

"It will be fine. Come on Mariana, let's go Miss Thing!" Stef was starting to get cranky…

"I'm here, I'm here. Gosh I didn't take that long." Mariana complained.

"We have 3 very hungry boys waiting for you. And they are not happy!" Stef told her.

"Just 3 boy'z?" Lena mumbled so only Stef could hear her.

Stef play slapped Lena in the behind and hugged her. "You know, I think I'm going to eat some dessert first." She said, kissing Lena in the neck.

"Gross! Please hold off on the PDA until we're all in bed…" Mariana said while running out the back door.

All the Fosters sat down for their picnic dinner and enjoyed the great food and small talk. They talked about their day and what the plans were for the rest of the weekend.

After dinner, while they were all helping to clear out the food and clean the patio set, Callie felt something walking along her neck. By Instinct she went to grab it and see what it was. Next thing she knew she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. "OUCH!" she said pulling her hand back. She reached for her neck again, and when she pulled out what it was she saw a bee.

"Bug are you ok? What's wrong?" Lena asked, concern evident on her face.

"Momma? Can you check my neck? I think I got stung by a bee." Callie asked.

Lena went over to her daughter and took a look at her neck. She saw a swollen welt had already formed and the stinger was still attached. "Stay still Bug." she removed the stinger being careful not to squeeze the venom sack. The sting sight was already red and hot to the touch. "Sweetie let's get you inside so I can put some medicine and ice on that." She guided Callie towards the kitchen, but before she got there Callie turned around with a panicked expression on her face. "What's wrong Bug?" Lena asked.

Callie tried to talk but it was getting really hard to breathe and she could feel her throat starting to close. She started to make strangled sounds and she brought her hands up to her neck and chest.

"Callie?" Lena tried again to get an answer from her daughter. But nothing. "Stef!" Lena called her wife.

"What's up my love." Stef said while she walked that way. When she saw her daughter gasping and Lena frantic she started to worry. "Callie Bug what's wrong?"

"I don't know…" Lena said. Then it dawned on her. "Oh my God, Stef, she got stung by a bee. You don't think she's allergic, do you?"

"It's not in her file." Stef said while checking Callie over. "Where was she stung?" Stef could already see swelling and a rash forming on the girls face.

"In the back of her neck ."Lena stated.

By this point the others had noticed that something was wrong.

Callie was starting to gasp for breath and she was turning pale. She started to see black spots appear in her vision and was really scared. She stumbled and almost fell with Stef and Lena catching her.

"I'm going to call 911. Lena try to keep her calm." Stef said as she started pulled her cell out of her back pocket.

Lena kept trying to calm Callie down but she teen was just looking worst. "It's ok sweetie, mom's calling for help, don't worry I'm right here. You're going to be OK." Lena kept talking to her in a calming voice even though she was panicking inside.

Meanwhile Stef is talking with the 911 operator.

"911. What's your emergency?" The operator said.

"Yes my name is Stephanie Adams Foster I live at…. My 16 year old daughter was stung by a bee and now she is having trouble breathing and communicating. Her face is starting to swell and her skin is red and hot." Stef told the operator.

"Ok Mrs. Adams-Foster, what's your daughter's name?" the operator asked.

"Callie Adams-Foster." Stef answered back.

"And approximately how much does she weigh?" The operator asked again.

"116lb, she's 5'3 and 16 yrs old." Stef decided to answer all the questions she new were coming.

And you said she was stung by a bee? Does she have a history of being allergic to them?" The operator asked.

"Not that we now of. She's adopted and there was nothing about it in her file." Stef was getting worried at how her daughter looked.

"Ok, help is on the way. I have sent an ambulance to your location and it should be there in a few minutes. Can you please have someone stand in front of the house so they can flag down the EMT's?" the operator asked.

"Yeah, yeah sure. HEY B! Go wait outside for the ambulance, please." Stef told Brandon

"Yeah, of course mom." Brandon started to run to the front yard through the back gate.

"Momma, is Callie ok?" Jude asked. He looked like he was about to have a panic attack. But Lena couldn't deal with that right now, when she had Callie almost passed out on the deck.

"She's going to be fine Bub." She told Jude, then looked at Mariana. "Mariana, please take Jude inside."

"No I want to stay with Callie" Jude complained.

"Honey she's going to be fine me and mom are with her." Lena said to the boy who looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Yeah come on Judicorn let's paint our nails and watch some Netflix." Mariana tried to coax him inside.

"Callie! Callie are you ok?" Jude asked his sister frantically.

Callie couldn't talk and she was starting to lose consciousness but when she saw her little brothers face… she pulled strength and courage from deep in her heart and nodded her head and gave him a thumbs up. Giving him a silent message that she would be fine to go inside.

As soon as Jude left, you could see the change in her. Lena was yelling at Stef asking where the ambulance was and Stef was holding Callie while relaying to the operator how she was doing.

What felt like hours later, but was more like minutes, they could hear the sirens as the ambulance came closer. When the abulance arrived, Brandon rushed into the backyard follow by the paramedics. And they immediately started checking Callie out. "So, what do we have?" One of the paramedics asked.


	2. chapter 2

Lena relayed everything that happened from the moment she heard her say ouch until they got there, while the paramedics checked all her vitals.

They pulled out an Epi-pen and injected it in her thigh. After a few seconds Callie was able to take in a deep lungful of air. And some of her color was returning.

Then the paramedics rechecked her vitals and set up an IV, they loaded Callie in the ambulance and asked who was going with her.

"Lena you go with her I'll call Mike and see if he can come over. I'll meet you at the hospital as soon as he gets here." Stef told her.

"Ok. I'll see you in a few." Lena told Stef.

"Momma?" Callie said rather drowsy.

"I'm right here Bug. Right here, you're ok don't worry… everything is going to be fine." Lena was smoothing her hair out of her face, trying to calm Callie down as well as herself.

"Momma I don't feel good." Callie almost cried. That was an indicator that she really didn'r feel good.

"I know sweetheart, I know, we're going to the hospital to find out what happened." Lena tried to reassure her.

"I'm sleepy…" Callie said while her eyes fluttered closed.

"Callie? Come on Callie, please stay awake for me! Callie? Wake up!" The paramedics said. They were trying to keep her awake. "Mam, can you please help us keep her conscious?" The paramedic asked Lena.

Lena nodded. "Bug can you open your eyes for me? I want to see your beautiful eyes please." Lena coaxed her daughter. She lightly tapped her cheak and squeezed her hand.

Callie's eyes fluttered open for a second. "Momma I'm tired… so tired…"

"I know honey, but I need you to stay awake for me please." Lena tried again.

After a few minutes they arrived at the hospital. As soon as the ambulance doors were open Callie was pulled out and multiple doctors and nurses started to probe and pinch her.

While examining her the doctor asked the paramedics what had happened.

"16 year old female, bee sting, looks like anaphylactic shock. Administered epinephrine and opened a line. Barely conscious says she's tired. When we arrived at the scene, she was awake but barely." the paramedics took turns relaying the information to the doctor.

"And you are?" The doctor asked Lena. she looked nithing like the girl. with her dark skin and mass of curly hair.

"I'm her mother." Lena answered. She didnt even care about the question. She just wants her baby to be OK.

"Is there a history of bee allergy?" The Doctor asked.

"No not that I know of…" said Lena still looking at her daughter.

"So she has never been stung?" The doctor asked.

"I don't know. We just adopted her less than a year ago, but there was nothing in her file about it." Lena felt guilty. She should know these things. It was times like these that she wished she would have gotten all her kids when there were babies.

"Ok thanks can you please follow nurse Sandy and she will give you all the paperwork we need." The doctor pointed to a nurse.

Lena reluctantly left Callie alone with the doctor. She sat in the waiting room and filled out paper after paper of information she had memorized from her file and what she knew from all her check ups while she was in there home. Just as she was halfway through with the forms Stef arrived at the ER.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Callie Q. Adams-Foster." Stef asked the nurse at the window.

"Stef!" Lena called to her.

"Hey how is she?" Stef asked with concern as she made her way to herr wife.

"I don't know. The doctor is with her right now" Lena answered. Stef held Lena in her arms and helped her with the forms. she didnt need help because Lena had all there kids medical information memorized, but it kept both there minds busy for a while.

After they finished with the forms, Lena stood up to take it back to the front desk when Callie's doctor came in the waiting room.

"Callie Adams-Foster?" The doctor that had spoken to Lena, asked the room.

"Yes I'm her mother Lena Adams-Foster. And this is my wife, Callies other mother, Stef Adams-Foster." Lena answered.

"Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you ladies. I'm Dr. Stevens. I was the doctor that treated Callie when she arrived." The Doctor said while shaking both their hands.

"How is she?" Stef asked with concern.

"Well she's doing a lot better. She's breathing easier and she sleeping right now. We have her on oxygen and an antihistamine to counteract the bee poison. The antihistamine makes her drowsy. From what we saw she was stung in the back of the neck. And that's why the reaction was so quick. We would like to perform an allergy test. Its obvious she's allergic to bees, but we need to know what kind. And you can never be to careful. Has she ever shown any kind of reaction before?" The doctor asked.

"No not that we have noticed or that she has told us." Stef said. She wanted to know how Callie is doing but she was also anxious to see her daughter.

"Well it might be that she has never been exposed to the triggers before. The allergy test will have to wait until her reaction to this goss away completely. If we expose her to any more potential allergens she could got into anaphalactic shock again. The doctor informed both moms.

"So she coild possible be allergic to other things?" Stef asked.

"Yes. And if she were biologically yours, I would probably be getting a medical history from you, as well as an allergy test, because reactions like this tend to be hereditary." The doctor said.

"She has a half brother thats younger than her. Should we have him tested as well?" Lena asked with concern.

"It would be a good idea. You dont want to walk around with that type of reaction and not know about it." the doctor said.

"Thank you" Both moms said.

"Well I'm sure you want to see your daughter. We can talk more in depth later on about her treatment and any precautions you would have to take with her from now on." The doctor said as he showed them to Callie's room.

When the mom's saw her, Lena gasped

Callie looked so pale and vulnerable. She quickly went to her side and took her hand.

Stef went to her other side and kissed her forehead. "Oh sweats. I'm so sorry…"

"Stef this isn't your fault!: Lena argued.

"Lena I said we should eat outside. When Jesus told me about the beehive, I told him it was fine, to leave it. You told me we should eat inside, but nooo, I just had to have my picnic…" Stef ranted.

"Hey you had no idea that Callie was allergic to bees at the moment. We have her medical history and file memorized. We have been learning what she likes and dislikes. I don't think Callie blames you, so you shouldn't either." Lena, the ever rational, made her statement.


	3. chapter 3

Just then they felt Callie start to stir and the moms stood up from their chairs so they were in Callie's line of sight.

"Callie? Sweets?" Stef asked, as she saw the girls eyes start to flutter open, he moved a stray hair off her forehead.

When Callie opened her eyes, all she saw was a blinding light. She closed her eyes again and groaned.

"Hey Bug! Everything is ok, you're ok. How do you feel?" Lena asked while caressing her cheek.

"Yeah sweats, I'm glad you're awake. You had us worried there for a minute." Stef continued.

Callie was a little disoriented. She wasn't sure where she was or what had happened.

"Moms? Where am I? What happened?" Callie said with a raspy voice.

"You're in the hospital. We called 911 and an ambulance brought you to the hospital. A bee stung you and it looks like you're pretty allergic. The Doctors said you went into anaphylactic shock." Lena said.

"Anaphylactic shock?" Callie asked confused.

"Yeah Cal, you were having trouble breathing and you couldn't talk. Your face was starting to look funny and a little swollen. you gave us quite the scare." Stef said.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you guys." She said sadly. Then she noticed that it was just the moms in her room. "Is everyone ok? Where is everyone? How's Jude? How long have I been here?" Callie asked a little frantic.

"Woah calm down honey. The kids are at home with Mike. Their fine, you were the only one to get stung. No one else is allergic that we know of. Jude is worried, but he's ok. And you've been here for about 5 hours now." Stef said while looking at her watch.

"And you have nothing to be sorry for. This stuff just happens. It's not your fault. It was an accident." Lena told her. "I'll go get the doctor to let him know you're awake." Lena said. "I'll be right back bug." she wanted to let Callie and Stef talk because they were both blaming themselves.

"Ok momma. Hurry back." Callie said softly.

"You sure you're ok bug?" Stef asked after Lena left

"Mhm. Just really tired." Callie eyes were starting to droop as she said this.

"Well do you think you can stay awake until the doctor comes so he can check on you?" Stef asked.

"Sure." Callie said while rubbing her nose.

"So Callie did you know you are allergic to bees?" Stef asked her daughter trying to keep her awake. She new that when Callie rubbed her nose she was really tired and trying to fall asleep.

"No I've never been stung before" Callie reached to the back of her neck and winced when she touched the small welt she found.

"Well that explained why it's not in your file. Are you allergic to anything at all? Maybe something that's not in your file?" Stef probed.

"Umm, I don't think so. Why?" Callie was getting suspicious. She felt like her mom was keeping something from her.

"Just asking. Have you ever been stung by anything else? Wasp, ants, stuff like that?" Stef kept probing.

"I guess. Maybe a couple of ant bites but no wasp that I remember. Why? Is there something wrong?" Callie asked. She was starting to get a little scared.

"Well the hospital wants to give you an allergy test." Stef stated and carefully looked at Callie to gouge her reaction.

"What? Why?" Callie asked. She hated hospitals and needles even more.

"Because they want to make sure you don't have this type of reaction to something else." Stef told her with her no nonsense voice. "Callie this is dangerous and you need to be careful." Stef said looking in her daughter's eyes. Callie nodded.

"I heard that someone finally decided to wake up!" The doctor chimed as he walked into Callie's room followed by Lena. "How are you feeling Callie?"

"Tired. I don't know, I feel kinda off?" Callie answered a little uncertain.

"That's normal. I'm sure you don't remember a lot of what happened also." Callie shook her head at that. "Well let's take a look at how you're doing and then we will talk about what happened and how we can keep it from happening again. Ok?" The Doctor moved towards Callie and got his stethoscope out.

He stood over to Callie's bed and started to check her vitals. "Pulse is back to normal, you seem to be breathing a lot better. Sit up please so I can check your lungs." Callie did as the doctor asked. "Lungs sound good. Let's check your oxygen levels… well those are normal too. Well Callie it looks like this time it was just a scare."

"This time?" Callie asked worried. "This can happen again?"

"Yes you have a very severe allergy to bee stings. And unfortunately they are everywhere. I can't guarantee that you will never ever be stung again and neither can you. But we can prevent the symptoms from getting so bad." the doctor smiled at Callie and both moms.

"Ok? How?" Callie asked.

"With this." The doctor held up a pen or marker shaped thing. "This is called an epinephrine auto injector. Epi-pen for short."

"And what does it do?" Stef asked

"Well this has a very high does of allergy medication in it. As soon as she starts having symptoms of anaphylaxis you inject it into her thigh and then bring her to the hospital to get her checked out." He said as he looked at both moms.

"Is it hard to use? Can Callie use it on herself?" Stef asked. "We won't always be with her…"

"It's very unlikely that Callie will be able to use it on herself. You saw first hand how fast the reaction is." The doctor said. Then he looked at Callie. "This is something you will have to carry with you everywhere. I suggest that you show all your family members and your close friends and even your boyfriend how to use it and where you keep it. It can save your life if used correctly. Also you should have one at the nurse's office at school. Moms, you might want to carry one as well just to be on the safe side." He directed this at both moms.

"So what happened to me exactly? My mom said that I had a allergic reaction to a bee?" Callie asked.

"Yes. Its called anaphylactic shock. It's a very severe allergic reaction where your airways constrict and you start having trouble breathing. Since you haven't shown any kind of reaction in the past it's most likely that you never came into contact with bees before." The Doctor stated.

"So this means that if a bee stings me I can die? What if more than one stings me?" Callie was very worried about this she loved spending time outside taking photos and just enjoying nature.

"Callie millions of people live their entire lives with allergies like yours. It's going to be ok as long as you take care of yourself, avoid bees and keep the Epipen with you at all times. I would suggest getting her a medical ID bracelet to let others know in case of emergency. In a case where she might not know anyone it could save her life." The doctor suggested.

"Yes of course we will get her one." Lena stated. "So what happens now?

Like we talked about earlier. i want to wait and do the allergy test on Callie, but since the other kids are adopted also, I Think it would be a good idea to bring them in and get tested. Just so you have an idea of what you're dealing with." He said with a smile. Then he Looked at Callie. "Well everything seems normal, but since it's your first reaction I want to keep you overnight for observation." The doctor said while he wrote some stuff in Callie's chart.

"But I feel fine now. I want to go home…" Callie whined, which was very rare for her.

"See that?" Stef pointed at her face, squinting. "That right there is how I know you're not fine. You sound tired honey and I think that staying here, at least until tomorrow, is a good idea."

"Mom… I hate hospitals!" Callie tried but she saw that she wasn't going nowhere. "Momma please I want to go home…" she tried to persuade Lena.

"I'm sorry Bug but the doctor wants to keep you and by the way your acting I think it's a good idea." Lena responded. But all she wanted was to get her daughter home.

"Ok, but no shots!" Callie seemed determined. "And will I go home tomorrow?" She asked a little more calmly.

"Callie you will let them do whatever is necessary. I know you don't like shots, but they are just trying to make you better." Stef told her.

"And yes, you will go home tomorrow, as long as you don't have any complications from all the meds and from the sting sight." Dr. Stevens added.

At that callie reached over to her neck and felt the small welt that was still there. It kinda hurt, but she wasn't going to volunteer that information. She wanted to get home as soon as possible. She hates hospitals…

"Some one will be here shortly to take Callie over to pediatrics and to bring all the admissions paperwork. Ok? See you ladies later." And with that the doctor left Callies room.

"Thank you Dr. Stevens." Lena said

"Thanks doctor." Callie mumbled looking tired. As if on cue a nurse came in with a clipboard. "Hi I'm here to take Miss Callie Adams-Foster up to pediatrics. And I have the admission paperwork for a mom…"

"Yes that would be us." Lena said taking the clipboard. "Can I fill these in her room?"

"Yes of course." The nurse said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

After they were settled in Callie's new room and all the paperwork had been filled. Callie asked, "What time is it?"

"Almost 9pm. Why?" Stef said.

"Can we call home so I can talk to everyone?" Callie asked with puppy dog eyes.

"We can call and see if they are still up. But after you have to promise you're going to sleep. I can see that you're tired and you need your rest." Stef told her, as she spotted Callie rubbing her nose with her index finger.

"Ok! I promise!" Callie held up her right hand.

Stef took out her cellphone and dialed the house. Mike answered after a few seconds. Hey Mike it me.

 _"Hey! Hows Callie? Is she ok?" Mike answered._

"Yeah she's awake and doing fine. The Doctor wants to keep her overnight for observation." Stef was keeping her eye on Callie. She looked exhausted.

 _"Great! The kids have been worried about her." Mike was happy she was doing fine._

"Yeah thanks a lot for staying with the kids. That's why I called actually, besides giving you and update, Callie wants to talk to them. Are they awake?" Said Stef

 _"Yeah they're watching a movie right now. I'll put the phone on speaker so they can all hear here." Mike said._

"Great thanks I'll do the same over here." Stef put the phone on speaker and heard Mike calling the kids over and telling them that they're mom was on the phone.

 _"Mom! Hey how's Callie? Is she ok? When are you guys coming home? How is she?" They all started to shoot questions at her at the same time._

She didn't know who to answer first.

"Woah guys calm down she's fine. She's right here and wants to talk to you guys. But make it short and leave the questions for tomorrow. Ok?" Stef tried to calm them down.

 _"Ok mom. Hi momma! Hi Callie!" They all yelled at once._

"Hi my babies."Lena said into the phone. "I'm counting on you all to be on your best behavior!"

 _"Yes momma!" They all chanted._

"Hey guys! How are you? Sorry I scared you all…" Callie said to the phone.

 _"Don't worry about it, were good. How do you feel?" Brandon said._

 _"Yeah its not like its your fault. These things just happen. What's important is that your ok. You are ok right?" Mariana said._

"I feel fine! I told them I didn't need to stay here all night but they won't let me go home." Callie felt guilty for worrying every one.

 _"Well if the doctor said you should stay…" Jesus said._

At that Stef started to make hand signs for her to hurry up.

"I know, I know. Well I just wanted to talk to you guys really quick. Mom is making signs for me to wrap this up. Hahaha. Jude? Are you ok? I haven't heard much from you?.." She said to the phone.

 _"Yeah I'm ok, but are you?" Jude answered a with a small voice._

"I'm fine baby. I know I scared, you and I'm sorry." Callie stated.

 _"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're ok. I miss you Cal." Jude sounded small and worried._

"I miss you too Jude. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Callie tried to reassure him. Lena gave her a knowing look. She new she shouldn't have promised that, but if she had anything to do with it, she WAS going home the next day.

 _"Ok see you tomorrow." Jude answered._

"Bye guys!" Callie said to the cell.

 _"Bye Callie!" All the Adams-Fosters yelled at once from the other side of the line._

"Ok guys listen up! Momma and I are going to stay here with Callie. I do not want to hear a word from Mike about you guys not following orders. Mike is in charge. B help your dad and keep the twins in line. Twins be good! Specially you Jesus! Jude your sister is fine I need you to go to bed at a decent hour. Is that understood?" Stef said in a no nonsense tone. The kids new better than to disobey.

" _Yes mom we promise!" the kids chanted._

"Ok we'll see you guys tomorrow and hopefully so will Callie." She told them.

 _"By mom's love you guys!" Said the kids in unison._

"Bye my babies." Lena said and Stef ended the call

"Callie… why did you promise to be home tomorrow? What's going to happen, God forbid, if you have to stay another day or something?" Lena chastised her.

"I know but he just sounded so sad and worried. What was I supposed to tell him?" Callie asked sadly. "It's my fault he's like that in the first place!"

"No it's not. And he will be very disappointed if you don't get to go home tomorrow. You have to start thinking about you and not everyone else. I love how protective you are, but Bug you're the one in the hospital right now. He should be making you feel better not the other way around." Lena said with kindness. She knew that Callie had no other choice in the past than to protect her brother, even at the cost of her own safety, but that was in the past. She just hasn't been able to break the habit.

"Ok Bug it's bed time! You promised." Stef said to change the subject. She gave her daughter the don't argue look.

"Yeah, I know. I'm actually really tired." She said while rubbing her nose again and yawning. Her eyes were starting to droop.

Lena sighed "Good night love." She said as she kissed her forehead. She didn't want to argue, but this kid...

"Yeah sleep tight sweats." Stef said as she kissed her head.

"Night mom's, love you." Callie said already half asleep.

"Love you too." they said in unison as they watched as callie drifted off to sleep, and her breathing even out. They both just stood there watching her breathe. The memory of her gasping for air and turning blue still fresh in their minds.

"She doesn't need lectures right now" Stef whispered after Callie's breathing had evened out.

"I know but she needs to worry about herself right now. She still looks pale." Lena stated the obvious.

"I know, I want to talk to her doctor about it." Stef said worried.

"Ask him about any type of side effects the medication might have. And what we need to do." Lena said wanting to be always prepared. She had wanted to ask earlier but didn't want to worry or scare Callie with all the questions.

"I'll just go get him. That way he can talk to both of us." Stef said as she walked towards the door.

"Ok I'll stay with the slug-a-bug." Lena said while rubbing circles with her thumb on her daughter's hand.

Stef left Lena alone with their daughter while she found her doctor.

"Oh bug… you just don't get a break…" Lena said while smoothing her hair back. The girl looked so vulnerable and tired. She could see dark circles under her eyes and her color still hadn't returned completely.

Suddenly Stef was walking in with Dr. Stevens right behind her.

"Hello ladies. I was told you have some questions for me?" Dr. Stevens asked.

"Yes. We just have some concerns. She still looks pale and tired. Like she hasn't slept in days." Lena stated.

"That's normal." The Doctor said. "The type of allergic reaction she had can be deadly. And the medication to counteract the effects can dehydrate as well as cause drowsiness. The lack of oxygen in the body can also dehydrate and tire someone. She's going to be fine, she just needs rest and fluids."

"Ok and from now on is there any special care we need to take with her?" Stef asked.

"Just make sure she keeps the Epipen with her at all times. Especially while outdoors. And that whoever is with her knows how to use it. That's very important. Get her some bug spray and just let her be a normal kid. You should have someone come in and check your yard to make sure there are no more bees and that you have no ants." He said chuckling. Obviously these two are worriers.

"Yes of course. We are calling first thing Monday morning." Stef agreed. She had already thought about that even before the incident.

"Good. And don't forget to schedule the allergy test. That is very important. If she has any more allergies like this, it's imperative that you know and adjust your lifestyle accordingly." He said.

"Ok and are there any side effects that we should look for? With all the medication she has been given." Lena asked.

"Well some people have experienced nausea and vomiting, dizziness, pale skin, headaches, anxiety, rapid heartbeat or irregular heartbeat. Every time you use the autoinjector be sure to get her to a hospital as soon as possible. She has to be monitored and treated after every allergic reaction." The doctor said.

"Ok. Thank you Dr. Stevens. We appreciate all the information." Lena shook his hand, followed by Stef.

"It's no problem at all. Informed parents make healthy children." He smiled at both mother's. "I'll get a nurse to bring out 2 cots for you guys. I'm sure you're tired." he could tell that the moms we're tired.

Stef laughed and Lena smiled. "Yes we actually are tired."

"Ok, well good night ladies." He said smiling as he left the room.

"Love why don't you sleep a while and I'll stay up in case Callie needs anything?" Lena said. "I know you have to work tomorrow."

"Are you sure? I can stay up or we can tag team it." Stef said.

"It's fine Stef it's the weekend anyways. I'm off. And then you're off on Sunday so we can have a fun movie night at the house." Lena just wanted some normal. Something stress free.

"That sounds like a great idea… I guess I'll just lay down for a while then. Wake me if anything happens, ok?" stef went to one of the cots and laid down.

"Ok just try to rest." Lena told her

"Night babe." Stef mumbled almost asleep already.

"Night love." Lena whispered smiling at the soft snores she could already hear coming from her wife.

* * *

 ** _AN: I just want to say thank you all for the support. This is my first fanfic and my first attempt at actually writing a story. I struggled with the idea of actually writing it. I didn't think I had what it takes. But in the first 12 hrs, I already had 16 users following the story. That is so much more than I expected. I hope you all enjoy the story, I have a few chapters already written and I will be updating soon (just waiting to finish editing). Please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing. I will be constantly rereading the whole story, so as I find errors, I will be fixing them. Sorry in advance for all the grammar errors, but I didn't go to school in the US..._**


	5. Chapter 5

Lena sat down in the chair next to Callie's bed. She looked at her daughter and what she saw broke her heart. She looked like a little kid. Not the mature, held together, teenager she appears to be. She's always so closed off and reserved. Lena just wanted her to have a good childhood. Emphasis on the child part.

She had to grow up so fast in the six years she spent in the foster system. She protected Jude but left herself vulnerable to all the abuse.

She then looks at her wife. She was fast asleep. She looked peaceful, strong, yet vulnerable too. It was like seeing Callie in the future. If she didn't know better she would think Callie was Stef biologically. They may not have gone through the same things but they reacted the same way. They both had this protective nature about them. And the need to be strong all the time.

After a while Lena started to get tired. And she dozed off in the chair, still holding her eldest daughter's hand.

Callie woke up slowly. Something wasn't right… She didn't feel right. She was hot and cold at the same time. She felt uncomfortable. Callie could feel this burning sensation coming from the back of her neck. "Momma?"

Lena heard someone calling her. She was so tired but something was wrong..."Callie? What's wrong Bug?" Lena asked after she noticed that it was Callie that had called to her.

"Momma, I don't feel good." Callie said in a whimper. She sounded in pain and tired.

"What's wrong Bug what do you feel?" Lena was now fully awake and alert.

"I feel hot and cold at the same time and my neck hurts… momma somthing is wrong…" Callie didn't know how to explain it but she just didn't feel right.

Lena reached over and felt her forehead then her cheek. "Oh my goodness Bug, you're burning up baby. Let me call the nurse." Lena reached over and hit the call button next to Callie's bed.

Five minutes passed and no one came, so she pushed the button again. Minutes went by and still nothing. "Bug, I'm going to look for a nurse. I'll be right back."

"No! Momma, please don't leave me!" Callie pleaded.

Lena looked at her daughter. She had flushed cheeks and she was almost crying. She looked like she was about to panic. She decided to wake up Stef "Stef honey, wake up! Quick wake up something is wrong with Callie…"

"Hmm? What?" Stef murmured she was still in that inbetween state.

"Honey wake up, Callie has a fever." Lena tried again.

"What? What do you mean she has a fever?" Stef asked starting to sit up in the cot.

"She's burning up. I pushed the nurse call button but no one has answered yet." Lena sounded frantic. she was touching Callie's forehead and cheeks.

Stef made her way over to her daughter and saw that she was paler than earlier and she had a layer of sweat over her forehead. Her cheeks we're flushed and she was shivering. She looked like she was about to cry. When she went to wipe the sweat away, she pulled back her hand from the sheer heat she felt when she touched her skin. She really was burning up. "This is ridiculous, I'm going to go and get a nurse or a doctor in here now!" Stef said, and then left the room.

Callie was just shivering and moaning in her bed. She looked absolutely miserable. Lena kept talking to her. Telling her that everything was going to be ok..

"Momma what's wrong? I felt fine earlier…" Callie couldn't understand it.

"I know honey. Mom went to get the doctor, she'll be back soon and we're going to figure out what's going on. Just hold on sweetheart." As Lena was saying this Stef walked in the room followed by Dr. Stevens.

"Hey, what seems to be the problem? I heard you're not feeling well Callie?" Dr. Stevens said.

"I don't feel right and I have a burning pain in the back of my neck." Callie told him.

The doctor started to check Callies vitals and looked at the sting sight on the back of her neck. Then he took her temperature. "Well it looks like it's infected. And it happened rather quickly too." He stated as he finished his examination.

"What does this mean?" Stef asked

"Well we are going to have to give her some antibiotics and monitor her closely. The fact that the infection happened so fast worries me a little. I want to check how her immune system is working and if there might be anything that would have helped the infection to start." Then he looked at Callie. "And I'm afraid that she most likely won't be going home tomorrow. She'll have to stay here, at least until her fever breaks, at least." At this Callie's face fell. She was desperate to go home.

"So you think that she might have something else?" Stef asked.

"I'm don't think so, but I don't want to take any chances. I'm going to send a nurse in to take some blood samples so we can treat the infection correctly" The doctor said.

"Is it normal for the sting site to get infected?" Lena asked

"No not really, it's actually very rare for that to happen. Do you have anymore questions?" The doctor replied.

"No. Thank you Dr. Stevens." Stef said.

"You're welcome. The nurse should be here shortly." And with that, Dr. Stevens left her room.

"Mom, momma, I want to go home. I don't like it here…" Callie said in a whiney voice.

"We know Bug, we know, just try to relax and everything will be fine." Stef told her.

Moments later a nurse came in and check Callie's temperature and get the blood samples. "Hey I hear you're not feeling well. I'm sorry to hear that. Let me just take your temp really quick. 102.8°. Yep, you have a high fever. Ok Callie this is going to pinch a little." She started to put the tourniquet around Callies arm. At this Callie started to shake. When Callie saw the needle going straight to her arm she started to panic. The girl look exhausted and just done with the whole situation.

Lena started to rub soothing circles on the back of Callies hand and Stef was trying to comfort her by whispering that everything was ok and to breathe. That she was safe. The nurse looked a little stunned and Lena mouthed needle phobia to her. The nurse nodded her head and waited for the moms to giver her the go ahead.

After about 5 minutes Callie calmed down and Lena had an idea. "Stef, can you sit on the bed with Callie? I'll hold her hands and keep her calm." Stef nodded at her and moved to the bed. She situated Callie between her legs and hugged her. While Lena held her hands and kissed her fingers. "Bug everything is fine. Do you trust me?" Callie nodded " Good. I love that you trust me. You know i would never let anyone hurt you, right?" Again she nodded. "Callie do you understand what i'm saying? And yet again the girl nodded her head. " I need you to talk to me."

Callie looked at her with unshed tears in her eyes, swallowed and said, "I understand momma." at this Stef gave the nurse the signal and she began her work while the two women worked their magic with the teen.

Callie winced as she felt the nurse stick her with the needle. But she was ok. Stef hugging her and Lena saying gentle and soothing words, Callie was ok. After the nurse was done, she labeled the tubes and looked at the moms. "I'm going to talk to the doctor about bringing in cold compresses to help bring down her temperature. After we get the results from the lab we will be able to determine what type of antibiotics she needs." Then she made her way out of the room.

Lena went back to the side of Callie's bed and took her hand. " Just try to sleep honey. We're right here with you."

"Close your eyes sweats. I know you're exhausted, yes?" Stef said while moving a stray hair from Callie's forehead.

Both mom's could see how tired their daughter was. She kept rubbing the bridge of her nose, but the pain and fever we're keeping her from relaxing enough to fall asleep. "Mom? Momma? I want to go home… I want to sleep in my own bed." She said in a whiney voice.

This just broke her mom's heart. They knew that she wanted to go home. Actually they wanted nothing more than to whisk her away and take her home with them. But her health came first and even though they we're having a hard time saying no they knew she needed to stay at the hospital.

Lena looked at Stef with pleading eyes. "I know Bug, but don't worry, ok? Everything will be ok. It's just till you're fever breaks. All you have to do is take your meds and try and rest. If you close your eyes time will go by faster and before you know it you'll be home with the rest of your siblings." She just wanted her baby to get better. Callie had been through so much already and now this…

The nurse walked back in with some cold compresses for Callie. They needed to bring down her temperature. "Do you ladies want me to do it or do you want to do it.?" The nurse asked the moms.

They just looked at Callie's face and they new. "It's ok you probably have a lot to do. We'll do it." Stef said as she took the compresses and other supplies from the nurse.

The nurse smiled in understanding and handed everything over to the mom's. And left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Stef started to wipe Callie down, and Lena kept changing the cloth on her forehead while soothing Callie to try and get her to sleep, as Callie started to shiver from the cold. Both Stef and Lena kept trying to comfort her. " I'm sorry Bug, I know it's cold and you're tired. But we need to get your temperature down, ok?" Lena told her. Callie just closed her eyes and nodded. Her teeth were chattering and the shivers were getting worst. " Stef I don't like this."

"I know, she's just so miserable. Once we get her temperature down she'll feel better." Stef said as she kept wiping Callie down. She started at her neck, then went down to her arms and chest, her abdomen, then her groin area and lastly her legs. She kept this up until Callie's shivering started to subside. Her teeth weren't chattering and her body seemed to relax a little. After a while, Callie started to doze off.

As Lena watched her daughter start to fall asleep she started to think of everything she had to do once Callie was able to go home. She had to make sure that they called a pest control company, to make sure the yard and house were treated and that no bees were there.

She also had to talk to the school nurse and leave an Epipen with her. She had to update Callie's school medical records. Talk to all her teachers. Get her the medical allergy bracelet. Teach the kids how to use the Epipen in case something happened while they were out. She wasn't taking any chances. She also wanted to do research to know what to look for in case she had a milder form of a reaction.

She looked at Callie and noticed she was finally asleep. "She's out Stef." She whispered to her wife.

Stef looked at Callie then at her wife and smiled. She could practically see the wheels turning in her head. "What are you thinking about?"

"Everything I have to do once we get home. I can't let this happen again. I have to make sure I talk to her teachers, and the nurse. We have to show the kids how to use the Epipen. Call a pest control company to get that bee hive taken out and to do a check on the rest of the house and yard and just so much other stuff. I know she's not going to want that bracelet, but we're getting it and she's wearing it!" At this point Lena was rambling. And Stef just went to her and took her in her arms.

"Shh. It's ok love. You are not alone. We are in this together. We will help her. And so will the kids. I'm sure everything will get done. And about the bracelet we just have to be firm. She's scared right now so I don't think she'll say no to it just as long as this doesn't happen again." Stef was just holding her while Lena held on to Callie's hand.

Just then the nurse came in and said that the results from the blood test had come back. And she had the medicine for Callie.

"Does she have to wake up? She just fell asleep…" Stef asked.

"No, don't worry, all I have is an IV and an injection that goes into it." The nurse answered. She got to work and injected the medicine into the bag, then she connected the bag to Callie's IV line. Once she was done she checked Callie's temperature again. And smiled. " 100.2! Good job mom's."The moms smiled at the nurse and watched her pick up all her equipment. "Dr. Stevens will be in shortly to check on her." She said before leaving the room.

Stef went and moved one of the cots closer to Callie's bed and they both sat down. Just waiting for the doctor.

Not long after the doctor came in and smiled at the two women. "How's my favorite patient doing?"

"She just fell asleep." Stef said. "The nurse said her fever is starting to go down."

Yes, I see she noted on her chart that it's 100.2, that's a great improvement." Dr. Stevens stated. "I know she wants to go home and I'm sure you ladies do to. So if her fever stays the same or goes down more, I'll release her, but if it spikes again, she'll have to stay."

"That sounds fair. It will give her an incentive." Stef said with a chuckle.

"Well ladies good night. I'll be by before the end of my shift to check on her." He said and then exited the room.

Both mom's just sat there on the cot, Lena holding Callie's hand and Stef holding Lena, just watching Callie sleep. She was getting a little more color, besides the flush she had from her fever. Her lips were no longer blue but their normal soft pink and the circles under her eyes were lighter and less noticeable. After a while Lena fell asleep still holding her daughter's hand and embraced in Stef's arms. Stef dozed off not long after.

Callie shifted in bed and felt something beside her. When she opened her eyes and looked to her right, she saw her moms. Both asleep in each other's arms and Lena's hand holding hers. She smiled at the sight. Her mom's loved each other so much and they loved her. That was something that to this day still amazed her. The feeling of love and caring was foreign to her, but these two women have done nothing but show her that she's loved and cared for. She hears a knock on her door and the doctor comes in.

"How are you feeling Callie?" He says.

"Shhh." She says and points to her mom's chuckling.

Dr. Stevens smiles and nods. He then starts to examine her. He checks her pulse, her lungs, her eyes, throat, her heart, ears and blood pressure. And everything came out normal. Then he pulls out the thermometer. Callie is actually a bit nervous because she really wants to go home.

"Ok Callie let's check your temp." He whispers. And puts the thermometer in her ear. When it beeps he smiles and shows Callie the results. "98.9. Congratulations Callie, you can go home!" All Callie can do is smile. She wants so much to wake up her mom's, but she knows they're tired. The doctor looks at her silently asking if he should wake them up, and she nods.

"Mrs. Adams-Foster? Mrs. Adams-Foster?" He says slightly shaking Stef's arm.

Stef wakes up startled and sees the doctor over her. "Is everything ok? Lena the doctor is here."

Lena wakes up and looks over at Callie and smiles. "Morning Bug." She says and places her hand on her forehead feeling how cool Callie's skin felt.

The doctor smiles and looks over at Callie.

"Hey sweets, how are you feeling, huh?" Stef asks.

Callie smiles. "Morning mama. Morning mom. Much better!"

Both mom's look at the doctor and he smiles again. "Well it looks like her fever broke. And if it doesn't come back in a few hours she can go home."

Lena smiles and looks a Callie. "Did you hear that Bug? You're going home today."

Callie smiled and said "Good, cause I still have homework that's due on Monday."

At this Stef looked at the doctor. "Is she ok to go to school?"

Callie looked at her mom with wide eyes. "Mom!"

She was silenced by Stef putting her hand on her shoulder.

Then looked back at the doctor.

"Normally I would recommend a couple of days of rest. She probably won't feel like going to school. But if she feels like she can... But only if she's fever free for 24hrs. That means no fever at all. Even if you get one and it goes away. And she has to promise to keeps up with her antibiotics and the sting site looks ok, then yes." Callie smiled at this. "But." At this her face fell. "If she spikes a fever again, I want her back here. With her reaction to the sting and the infection coming on fast I don't want to take any chances. And schedule an appointment with her pediatrician." The doctor said.

"Ok, thank you doctor." Lena said. And the doctor left the room.

Stef looked at callie. "Sweats you can't push yourself. You're still sick and I hate to say this, because it scares me, but you almost died. You should take it easy."

"Mom…. I'm fine. I feel fine. I'm going to be ok. I can go to school." Callie said with determination.

Lena sighed and looked at her teenage daughter. "Callie, this weekend and on Monday we will check your temperature. If it's normal you can go to school." Callie's face brightened. "But I want you in my office for checks, medicine and to check the sting site on your neck. Is that clear?"

"Yes, yes, yes, I promise! Yes, I'm getting out of here!" Callie did a little happy dance in her bed.

The mom's called the house to see how everyone was. And told them that they would be home in a few hours as long as Callie didn't get a fever again.

Stef decided to go to the house so she could get ready for work and to get Callie some clothes. Since Callie was going home, she could go to work so she could keep her day off tomorrow. Callie should probably be asleep most of the day.

After dropping the bag with Callie s clothes at the hospital she said her goodbyes and went off to work.

At around 11am the nurse came in for the last time to check Callie's temperature, just like they had done every hour on the hour. "98.7. Well looks like someone is going home!" she said to Callie. Then she looked at Lena and said. "I'll get those discharge papers going so when the doctor comes by all he has to do is sign them.

"Thank you so much!" Lena said as the nurse shook her hand. Then left the room.

After a few minutes the nurse came back to take off the IV and oxygen. Callie took the opportunity to go to the bathroom and change. Her mom had brought her her favorite sweatpants, a tank top and one of Lena's hoodies. She smiled as she put the clothes on. When she came out Lena was talking to the doctor and getting all the discharge paperwork ready.

As Callie made her way towards them she saw prescription papers in Lena hand and some other paperwork.

The doctor looked at Callie. "Well Miss Adams-Foster, You take care and be sure to follow all the instructions I gave your mom. Dr. Stevens left you some prescriptions for epipens and your antibiotics. Also something for in case you're fever comes back. He also gave you a cream to put on that bee sting in your neck." Then he looked back at Lena. "don't forget to make a follow up appointment tent with her pediatrician and to schedule a more comprehensive allergy test for her and her siblings."

"Of course doctor thank you very much." Lena said while checking his hand.

Callie looked at Lena and all the papers she had. "mama? May I see?" She said pointing to the papers.

"Sure bug here. Go ahead and sit down while I gather everything so we can go home. Mom drove to work with Mike and left us the car." Lena said as the picked up everything they needed, and put it in Callie's duffle bag.

Callie was looking at the paperwork and asked Lena. "Mama? Why do the kids have to have the tests done? And why so many meds? I thought it was an allergic reaction. Won't benadryl work?"

Lena looked at her teenage daughter and sighed. "Bug, Jude has to have the tests done because the allergic reaction you had is hereditary. And since he's biologically your brother he might have the same allergies. As for the medicines, there is one for the cream, one fore a strong fever reducer, one for the antibiotic and the one for… 3 epipens." Lena stated while looking at the papers. She then looked at Callie. "Honey, you had a very severe allergic reaction called anaphylactic shock. If we didn't get help when we did, you could've died." Callie's eyes widened at the declaration. "I'm not saying this to scare you. I just need you to understand that this is serious and that it's something you are going to have for the rest of your life. As for all of your epipens? I'm going to have one in my purse, mom is going to carry one, you're going to carry one and I'm leaving one with the nurse at school."

Callie nodded her head in understanding. "I hope Jude doesn't have anything. I don't want him to. He deserves to be normal."

At this, Lena looked at Callie and lifted up her chin so she could look in her eyes. "Callie, you and Jude both deserve to be normal. And this doesn't make you any more different than anyone else. We all have things that make us different. That's what normal really is." Callie nodded her head and Lena leaned in and kissed her head.

"Thanks mama." Callie said to Lena.

"For what bug?" Lena asked confused.

"For taking a chance on me that day at juvie. I probably would've ended up back there if it wasn't for you guys. I love you guys, so much. And I would do anything for you. All of you." Callie said while looking at the floor.

"Just be the kid we know you can be. That's all we ever wanted for you."

"I promise I'll try." Callie said as she hugged her mother.

At this Lena smiled. "That's all we ask."


	7. Chapter 7

Lena finished packing all their stuff. "Ok Bug, let's get you home to your brothers and sister." She put her arm around Callie's shoulders as a nurse came into the room with a wheelchair.

At the sight Callie grimaced. "I don't need that." She said pointing to the chair.

The nurse smiled and said. "Sorry, it's hospital policy."

Callie looked at Lena with pleading eyes. But Lena just gave her a look that said don't argue. She sighed, nodded her head and got in the chair.

As the nurse pushed Callie towards the front doors, Lena had an idea. "Can you please wait with her while I get the car? I promise it will be quick!" Callie gave Lena a anxious look. But she just smiled and squeezed Callie's arm in reassurance.

The nurse smiled. "Of course. It's no problem at all." And with that, Lena left both girls alone.

"So are you excited to be going home?" The nurse asked, trying to make small talk.

Callie was a bit quiet at the moment. She r a shy person, it's just that she really didn't like hospital. "Yeah, I miss my family." Callie spoke very softly and kept her eyes oh her lap.

"So how long were you here for?" The nurse prodded.

"Since yesterday afternoon, I got stung by a bee in the back of my neck." Instinctively she went to touch the swollen welt she new was there.

"So I'm guessing you're allergic?" The nurse asked.

"It looks like it. It's the first time I've been stung. It felt really scary. I couldn't breath or talk and I got dizzy…" Callie answered more than she expected. She normally didn't share this much. "How did you know"

"Oh wow I'm sorry to hear that. I figured you were allergic because if not they wouldn't have kept you this long. plus you're still a little swollen." She said. "So are one of your parents allergic? Those types of allergies are usually hereditary." The nurse asked with a smile.

"Idk. I've never heard anything about allergic reactions from my mom and dad." Callie answered while looking out for her momma. She was getting uncomfortable with the conversation.

"So even after this your parents haven't said anything to you about it?" The nurse was puzzled. You would think that after going through something like this the parents would talk about it.

"Well I haven't seen my bio dad in years and my mom died when I was 10, so… Lena is my adopted mom. But I love her like if she and Stef had me." Callie said with attitude.

"Oh! Well that I understand." The nurse could tell that Callie didn't want to talk about it. Fortunately Lena chose that moment to pull up at the pick-up area.

"Ok Bug ready when you are!" Lena said with a smile. She went to help Callie get up from the wheelchair.

"Yes! Please I want to go home! I still have a ton of homework to do." Callie said as she stood up from the wheelchair and went to get in the front passenger seat of the car with Lena's help.

"Thank you so much." She said to the nurse while she helped Callie into the car. She then turned to Callie and buckled her seat belt. "Do you remember what the doctor and mom said? You need to rest first. And you might not go to school tomorrow. I still have to make you an appointment with the pediatrician to get that allergy test done." Lena told her as she got in the driver side and buckled her seat belt.

"But momma the doctor said I can go if I'm ok. And I feel ok!" Callie argued. Then she thought about something. "Momma? How do they do an allergy test?

"Well… um… they um…" How was she going to tell her daughter, that was terrified of needles, that they scratch her arms or back with needles with different things oh them and wait to see if she has a reaction?

"Momma?" Callie was now looking at her mom with a worried expression.

"They expose you to different thing you could be allergic to. And if you have a reaction them they know." She hoped being vague would work , but Callie is a smart girl and she new it was a long shot. She was counting on the fact that the girl was still tired.

"They expose me how?" Callie asked. She was starting to get nervous.

"Well I'm not sure how they do it nowadays, really. But it will be fine. And we decided to take all you kids to get it done just in case." She was hoping that by going with all her siblings she might be ok.

"Great! Now they're all going to blame me for having to get the test done!" Callie said irritated.

At this point Lena wanted to check and see what had gotten into her daughter, but she was going to have to wait. She needed to stop at the pharmacy to get Callies prescriptions and to ask the pharmacist about the epipens. "Callie, they are not going to blame you! This was mine and mom's decision. We are not going to take any chances with any of you. What if the next time we go out to eat, Mariana or Jesus eat something they're allergic to? You already know how it feels. Would you like you're siblings to go through what you just did?" She glanced at Callie.

"No! It was horrible! Callie sounded appalled

"Then you understand why we want the to get the test done? Lena probed.

"Well I guess I do. But that doesn't mean they will." Callie said quietly.

"Oh honey, it's going to be fine." Lena tried to comfort her.

When she looked at callie her head was leaning against the window. She had hooded eyes and looked really tired. "Bug, I have to stop at the pharmacy to get your prescriptions. Try not to fall asleep. We're almost there." She told Callie.

"OK." Callie said yawning as Lena turned into the parking lot of a Walgreens.

"Come on Bug, the faster we get your prescriptions, the faster we can get you home and into bed." Lena tried to encourage her. The girl looked just about dead oh her feet.

They went into the pharmacy and walked straight to the pharmacist's counter. Lena gave them the prescriptions, Callie's insurance card and all the information they asked. Callie had sat down oh the little bench by the counter and she had he head back and her eyes closed. This just broke Lena's heart. She look so tired and from what the doctor said she just might sleep for days. After she was done the pharmacist told her it would take less than a hour to fill all the prescriptions. That if she wanted she could wait. Lena thanked her and went to sit by her daughter.

"Hey Bug you ok?" Lena sat down next to Callie and nudged her shoulder.

"Hmm? What? Sorry, I think I must have dozed off." Callie opened her eyes and rubbed her face with her hands.

"It's ok hon, I know you're tired. They are going to fill your prescriptions now so we get to wait a few minutes for them. Do you want to go ahead and buy some stuff? Maybe some snacks and juice or something. The doctor said you need to stay hydrated." Lena coaxed her. She didn't like seeing her like this.

"Can I get a candy?" Callie asked unsure.

"Yeah, you can get one, but make sure you get one you've already had before. I don't want to take any chances until we get your allergy test done ok?" Lena said.

Callie nodded and stood up to go to the candy aisle.

Lena started thinking. Could she have more of these kinds of allergies? Could she end up in the hospital just by eating something? She never really thought about it much, but it must suck for those kids that have allergies to things like peanuts and eggs. Lately all you hear about is how people allergic to gluten are now able to eat much more things. That's the big rave now, gluten free. What if she's allergic to some kind of food? Suddenly she thought about her always trying new ingredients and new foods. Trying to make dinner a different experience. She could have almost killed one of her kids by making something they might be allergic to. All because they never thought to test for allergies.

Callie came back with some blue frost gatorade, some M&M's and a small bag of chips. And sat down next to Lena.

Lena put her arm around her shoulders and she felt Callie melt into her side. The girl lied her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Callie Adams-Foster?" The tech called out.

Lena felt Callie sit up and pick up her stuff so they could pay.

"That's us." Lena followed her daughter to the counter.

"The pharmacist would like to explain some of the medicines to you." Stated the tech.

"Ok thank you" Lena said

As the tech rang up all the medicine and the snacks that callie had gotten the pharmacist came over to the counter.

Once Lena had paid she and Callie made there way over to the pharmacist.

"Hi how are you both doing?" The pharmacist asked the two women.

"Hello we are fine thanks. Is there a problem?" Lena asked with a little concern.

"No. No problem at all. There was a note oh the prescription to explain all the medicines and how to use them." the pharmacist explained.

"Oh ok that's great because I was going to ask anyway." Lena was glad they we're going to show her how to use this epipen that her daughter needed to carry everywhere now.

"Well Callie was prescribed Epipens, an antihistamine, prednisone and antibiotics. The epipens are pretty simple." She took out the training pen so she could demonstrate. "Ok, so, the epipen comes in packs of 2. And they bring a training injector, which is what i'm going to use right now to show you. When you pull it out of it's cover, hold it with your hand like a fist. Like this." She showed the women the way to hold it. "Then you pull off this blue cap at the top. Make sure not to put your thumb on the top because it won't let the needle come out correctly and these are one time use injectors. "

When Callie heard the word needle she paled a little and looked at her mother. Lena held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to reassure her.

"So you pull off the blue cap and you press the orange tip to your outer thigh. You can do it through cloths and everything so don't worry. And you press it hard against your thigh until you hear a click. When you hear the click count to 10 then remove it. Then you're going to rub the spot for about 15 seconds and call 911."

"Wait, I still need to go to the hospital?" Callie asked.

"Yes, that's very important. Epinephrine is basically just adrenaline. So you're heart rate will go up and so will your blood pressure. You will feel jittery and anxious. This is just so that you have time to get to the hospital." the pharmacist explained. " That's one of the reasons they come in two packs. In case you start to have more symptoms before the ambulance gets there you have a faulty injector, or maybe a mis fire on the one you used."

Lenas nodded her head. "So how many does she get today?"

"She gets three of them so six total." The pharmacist said. "Now the antihistamine is just for the next 2 days to make sure her reaction doesn't flare up again. They will make you drowsy. The prednisone is to keep the swelling down and has some side effects. Those are all listed in the pamphlet. Those are also for two days. Then she has the antibiotic, this is a ten day supply. You'll take two oh the first dose of the first day then one every 12 hours until you finish them. It's very important that she finish these or the infection might come back stronger than before. Any questions?" the pharmacist asked.

Lena looked at Callie. Cal do you have any questions?

"Nope." She said to the pharmacist. Then she looked at Lena "Can we go home now?"

"Callie please don't be rude!" Lena reprimanded.

"Sorry Momma. I'm sorry mam. I'm just tired."

"It's ok." She said to Callie. "Just got out of the hospital?" The pharmacist asked with a smile.

"Yeah and it's the first time she has ever gone into anaphylactic shock. Then the sting site got infected so she spent most of the night with a fever." Lena answered for her daughter. "Is there anything else we need to know?"

"No, I believe that's it. If you have any more questions you could always call or come over back to the counter and I will gladly answer all your questions." The pharmacist seemed very nice and knowledgeable.

"Well thank you so much. I hope you have a great day." Lena said and she gave Callie a very gentle nudge.

"Yes, thank you very much and have a good day. And I'm very sorry again for my outburst earlier." Callie apologised again.

"Don't worry I understand. Go home and rest take your meds and sleep for a couple of hours." the pharmacist said. she could tell the girl was tired and moody.

"I wish I could. I have too much homework to do that's due on Monday." Callie stated looking at her mother.

"Oh honey, I don't think you're going to feel like going to school on Monday. All these meds make you tired and you're not going to feel 100% for a couple of days." The pharmacist warned her with a sad smile.

Lena looked at Callie and saw the determination in her daughter's eyes. She was going to do everything possible to go to school on Monday and she had to be prepared to watch her in case she over did it. "Ok Bug, let's go home so you can eat something, take your meds and then take a nap."

Callie just nodded and followed her mother out to the car. She got in and buckled her seatbelt. As Lena got in the driver side and did the same. She was so tired and just wanted to go home and sleep a little before she started on the mountain of homework she had.


	8. Chapter 8

Half way to the house, Lena noticed that Callie had fallen asleep. As she pulled into the driveway, she dreaded having to wake her up. She new that Callie was going to push herself so she could go to school on Monday.

"Callie? Wake up Bug we're home…" Lena gently shook Callie's shoulder. She didn't want to scare her. She watched as Callie's eyes fluttered open and she stretched a little in the car.

"Huh? We're home already?" Callie asked a little out of it.

"Yeah, we're home. Come on Bug, let's get you inside and to bed." Lena got out of the car and went to the passenger side. She opened Callie's door and helped the teen out of the car. Then she grabbed the duffle bag from the back and they made their way to the front door.

As Lena was finding her key to open the door, it burst open and her kids we're on them like glue.

"OMG! Callie you're home!" Mariana yelled.

"Finally you're home we've been waiting for hours!" Jesus exclaimed.

"Callie how are you doing?" Brandon asked taking the bag from Lena.

Callie was overwhelmed with welcomes, but she noticed she was missing one. "Hey guys! Sorry for scaring you, I'm fine. Glad to be home! The hospital sucks!" After hugging her siblings she kept looking around. She couldn't see Jude. "Uh… Where's Jude?" She asked no one in particular.

Mariana gave her a mischievous grin. "He's upstairs. In our room."

"In our room why?" Callie asked confused.

"I don't know…" Jesus answered this time.

Lena looked at her kids and smiled. What did they have up there sleeves? "Why don't you go look for him while I put all this away." Lena told her.

Callie nodded her head. She was worried about Jude. She went to the stairs and climbed them one by one holding onto the handrail. She felt tired and weak still, but she wasn't going to share that information with nobody. As she made it to the second floor, she noticed her door was open and there was a shadow moving around. When she reached it and looked inside, she couldn't believe her eyes. Her side of the room was covered with music notes and symbols. And in the middle of it all was her baby brother. "Jude! What is this?" She asked him. He ran towards her once she was in the room and gave her a great big hug.

"Callie! You're home! I was trying to finish before you got here. Do you like it? Jude rambled on. "We decided to do something nice and decorate your room. Cool right?!"

"Yes I love it!" She hugged him again. I missed you so much. I was worried when you weren't downstairs when we got home." She said after letting him go and looking around the room.

Jude look a little mad. "They we're suppose to come get me! Those traitors! Just wait till I get them!" He then started laughing. "Well maybe not I got to see your reaction. It was great!"

"Yeah, I'm sure it was." Callie snickered. The little energy she got from the nap in the car was starting to leave her, so she sat down on her bed.

"Hey Cal? Are you ok? You look a little pale... Should I get momma?" Jude was by her side in an instant.

"No, I'm fine, just tired. You don't need to get momma." She felt anything but fine, but she wasn't going to worry Jude with it.

She took a deep breath and let it out. She was starting to feel a bit better, but Jude was still worried. "I'm going to get momma. Just sit here and we'll be right back."

"No, Jude… Don't." He was out the door before she finished her sentence. Now her mother was going to come up all worried and stressed.

Just as she thought, she heard Jude telling Lena about hiw she didnt look good. "She looks pale momma are you sure she's ok?"

"Bud, she going to be ok. She's tired and still sick, but it's going to be fine. She just needs her medicine and rest." Lena tried to reassure him.

When Lena walked into her daughter's room she understood Jude. She looked pale and tired, she was breathing a little heavy but nothing to noticeable. Like she was trying to hide it. "Hey Bug, Jude said you don't feel good."

"No, I'm ok, I told Jude I'm just tired, but he doesn't believe me." Callie stated.

"Well the doctor said you needed to rest and stay hydrated so how about I make you some lunch so you can take your meds and get a nap in before you start tackling all that homework you we're going on about at the hospital." She really just wanted her to sleep, but she knew how stubborn Callie is and this was the only way to get her to rest.

"I'm not really hungry though." Callie tried.

"Care to try that answer again?" Lena gave her a look.

"I'll try and eat what I can?" Callie said like a question.

"That's more like it." Lena nodded. "What would you like?"

"Grilled cheese and tomato soup?" Callie really liked grilled cheese with tomato soup.

"I think that's a great idea" Lena smiled. "Go ahead and lay down and I'll bring it up as soon as it's ready."

"No, it's ok, I'll eat at the table" Callie stood up.

Ok, if you want to you can. But I want you in bed afterwards. Ok?" Lena made sure she understood there would be no stalling.

"Yes, I understand. I'm just going to take a shower before lunch" Callie answered.

"Ok I'll call you when it's ready." Lena said as she left the room.

When she got downstairs all her kids were in the kitchen waiting for her. She stopped in her tracks at the sight and sighed. "Ok, what's up?"

"Hows Callie, really?" Brandon asked.

"She's tired and a little scared still. She had a rough night and she's still trying to assimilate everything that happened." Lena told the kids. "She is severely allergic to bees. And if she gets stung again she will end up in the hospital every time. It's something that she's going to have to learn to live with and so will we." She looked at her kids to gouge their reactions. So far they just looked worried for their sister.

"So what will happen if she gets stung?" Jude asked.

"Well…" Lena made her way to the big bag of medicines that was on the counter and pulled out a box. "This is called an epipen. If she's ever stung by a bee again we have to give her this injection on her outer thigh and then call 911."

"Oh, that is not going to go well. She's terrified of needles!" Jude exclaimed.

"Well at this point she has no choice. Her reaction to the poison from the bee is deadly. If She doesn't get help on time she could die." Lena said this very seriously. She wanted to make sure her kids understood the severity of the situation.

Jude looked at his siblings then at Lena. "Momma? So, is she not allowed outside anymore?"

"Oh bud, of course she is. She just needs to be careful and take this with her and wear bug spray." Lena's eyes softened at the question.

"So, is she just allergic to bees? Because there's a kid in my class that's allergic to peanuts. And he reads all the packages of stuff he gets." Jesus asked.

"Well, about that, I have to call your pediatrician so she can give all of you an allergy test." Lena waited for the onslaught of complaints. 3,2,1…

"Wait what? We all have to get it done?" Mariana said.

"Yes you will all get it done." she looked at everyone of her kids in the eyes. "I feel like if we had gotten them done before, this wouldn't have happened. So I want to be prepared. The doctor said that allergies this severe tend to be hereditary."

"What? Hereditary? Then that would explain Jude but why us?" Jesus complained.

"Because we aren't sure if you're birth parents are allergic to anything." Lena countered.

"Well that makes sense. I guess it's more as a precaution. To make sure something like this doesn't happen to anyone else. This way we're prepared?" Brandon nodded his understanding.

"Thats easy for you to say. We know both your birth parents." Mariana chimed in. and Brandon smiled.

"Brandon has to get the test done as well." Lena said. That wiped the smile of his face quick. She new he didn't like to go to the doctor.

"Ok now that it's settled." Lena stood up clapping her hands. "Who would like to help me make lunch?" She looked at her kids.

"What are we having?" Mariana asked

"Grilled cheese and tomato soup, at Callie's request." She saw all her kids eyes get wide. They all loved her grilled cheese. She new they would get excited about it.

"I'll help momma." Jude volunteered.

"Ah my faithful helper." she put her arm around her youngest son and looked at the rest of her brood. "I'm absolutely sure that while I was gone all my kids we're very well behaved and homework and chores we're all done."

Mariana smiled and nodded, Brandon said, "All done" as he left the kitchen and Jesus looked at the floor and tried to escape.

"Jesus. Come in here please." Lena said while she pulled all the ingredients from the fridge and cabinets.

He made his way back to the kitchen with his signature smile.

"What are you missing?" She gave him the be honest with me look. He hated that look

"The trash and my homework…" He admitted.

"Well then go ahead and take out the trash and start on you're homework. You're not going anywhere until you're done." She told him while setting up jude with the sandwiches

"But I'm supposed to meet the guys at the skate park." Jesus protested.

"Well then you should have done your homework and chores yesterday and this morning." Lena stated.

She watched him walk towards the stairs. She then turned to Jude. "All right my little helper. Ready to make the best grilled cheese in the world?"

"Definitely!" Jude said excitedly.

Callie was just coming out of her shower. It took a lot more energy than she thought. She was almost dead on her feet. As she made her way to her room she saw Mariana going threw her closet.

"Hey. Whacha you doing?" Callie asked her sister.

"Just looking for something to wear. Mat asked me to go with him to the music store. Wanna come?" Mariana said without looking at her.

"No, I'm good. I think I'm just going to take a nap. I'm kinda tired." Callie said with a sigh.

Mariana looked at her sister and noticed the dark spots under her eyes and how she looked pale and tired. "Are you ok? How do you really feel? You look really tired. I think a nap is a great idea."

"Like I said. Just tired. But I'm just going to go down and have some lunch first. You coming?" Callie asks her younger sister.

"Yeah I'll be down in a little bit. I just want to make sure I have the perfect outfit." Mariana said while pulling out another top from her closet.

Callie nodded and made her way downstairs. She went into the kitchen and saw that Jude and her mom we're still working on lunch. So she decided to go outside for a little to get some fresh air.

As soon as Lena heard the doorknob rattle she turned and saw Callie opening the door. "Hey Cal. What're you doing?"

"Just going out back to get some air." Callie said.

"Oh Bug, I'm sorry but I don't think that's a good idea." Lena winced when she saw her daughter's face.

"What? Why?" Callie exclaimed.

"We still haven't gotten that beehive removed. We called but they can't come till Monday." Lena said apologetically.

"I'll be careful I promise. I just want some air." She wanted to go, no needed to go. She felt trapped.

"Bug please… I would feel a lot better if you stayed inside. At least until we can get the beehive out." Lena at this point sounded tired.

Callie nodded and closed the door. "Do you need any help?"

"Nah, I think we got it. Right Jude? Honey, why don't you just sit and relax until lunch is done." Lena looked at her with pleading eyes.

Callie just sighed, nodded and sat at the table, watching her mother and brother while they cooked.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Lena sent Jude to get the rest of the kids for lunch, the back door opened. Stef walked in in her uniform and smiled.

"Surprise! Moms home early!" Stef exclaimed as she came through the door.

"Hey love, what happened." Lena asked as she kissed her wife.

Stef made her way to where Callie was sitting. "The captain asked me why I was so quiet today and why I kept checking my phone. When I explained, she told me I had somewhere to be and someone to hold." She said as she hugged Callie with all her might.

"Hi mom. I'm glad you're home early." Callie said sounding down.

"Huh, are you ok Cal?" She asked as she backed up a little to be able to see her daughter. She looked pale and tired, she seemed almost lethargic. She jumped into momma tiger mode and put her hand on Callies forehead. She seemed warm but wasn't sure if it was fever or the shower she had obviously had since her hair was still wet.

"I'm fine. Just tired. I'm waiting on lunch so I can take my meds and have a nap. Plus I still have to finish all that homework that I didn't finish from yesterday. It's a lot of work. And now I'm behind. I'm going to have to try and finish by tomorrow." Callie said dejectedly.

Stef and Lena shared a look. Stef nodded and went to hug Jude. "Well I think that's a good idea. I'm going to go up and change." She said, as she made her way upstairs.

"Bug why don't you go ahead and serve yourself some lunch. That way you can just take your meds and go lay down." Lena told her daughter as she went to talk to her wife.

Callie nodded and started to serve herself a little soup and a grilled cheese.

"What was that about?" Stef asked as soon as she saw her wife pass the doorway of their bedroom.

"Callie was trying to go outside. When I was cooking lunch. She walked into the kitchen and went straight for the back door." Her wife answered.

The blond nodded in understanding."She probably just needed some air. You know how she is. She's always gone outside when she's upset or something. What did you tell her?"

"I told her that until we get rid of that bee hive, that I would prefer for her to stay inside."

"Ooohhh and how did that go? Not well, I assume."

"Actually she just nodded and asked if I needed help with lunch, I told her to just relax until lunch was ready." Lena said a little surprised.

"I think you should have let her help. She probably thinks we are going to baby her more." Stef said.

"She just looks so tired. And I know she doesn't feel good but she's not going to tell us because she wants to go to school on Monday." Lena sounded really worried. "Stef, she almost died yesterday. And because of a bee. She was going out there with nothing. No bug spray, no epipen, nothing. What was I supposed to do. Let her go and end up in the hospital again just like last night?"

"No love but babying her is just going to make her upset we need to make sure she understands why we are being cautious. And for a while we need to remind her that she has to take the epipen with her everytime she's outside."

Lena nodded. "I guess you're right. She hasn't really had the time to deal with everything that happened. It's going to take some time to get used to this new life for her. And it takes 30 days to create a habit. And that's what carrying the epipen is going to be for her, a habit. And for us too."

By the time everyone was at the table Callie was about to start eating.

Brandon, Jesus, Mariana and Jude all sat at the table in their normal seats and started serving themselves. The moms made their way to the table and sat down to eat with the kids.

"So, how did you guys spend the night?" Lena asked her kids

"Jude thought it would be a good idea to have a movie night and sleepover. So we all piled into the living room to watch movies and eat popcorn. Then we just fell asleep." Brandon said.

"That was a good idea Bud." Jude just nodded.

Callie had noticed that during the conversation he had kept quiet. "Jude are you ok?"

He nodded then looked at his sister with furrowed brows and said. "Are you?"

"Aww baby, I'm fine. I feel perfect. Nothing is going to happen." Callie stood up and hugged her brother.

Jude buried his face in Callie's chest."I was scared. You lips were turning blue and you're face was red and splotchy, you still have some swelling around the eyes and you don't look ok." Jude was crying by this point.

Callie looked at her moms for help. She didn't know what to tell him. She was kinda scared herself.

Lena stood and walked up to the hugging siblings and pulled Jude from Callie's arms. "Bud, look at her." Jude looked at Callie. "She standing right there beside you. Nothing happened. I know it was scary. I was scared too and so was mom. But we talked to the doctor before we left the hospital and she's going to be fine. If she wasn't they wouldn't have let her leave. They almost didn't." At that all eyes turned to Callie.

"What? But why?" Brandon asked before anyone else got the chance.

"The sting site got infected and she got a very high fever. We spent most of the night with cold compresses trying to bring it down. It was almost 5am when she finally was able to fall asleep." Stef added.

"OMG! That really sucks!" Mariana said.

Jude looked at his moms and then at Callie. "And what if you get stung by a bee again? What if more than one stings you?"

"I just have to be careful. I have to take my medicine with me everywhere and use bug spray and I'll be fine." Callie looked at her moms. "But on the off chance that I do get stung, I take my medicine, then I go to the hospital to make sure I'm ok and end of story. I'll be back home, take a little medicine and a few naps and then good as new". At this Callie looked at her momma with a somber expression. She just realized what was going through Lena's mind when she tried to go outside earlier. "I'm sorry I tried to go outside without anything with me. I wasn't thinking, and I guess it's going to take me sometime to get used to taking precautions when I leave the house now."

"It's ok Bug, we get it. I just worry about you. It's going to be an adjustment for everyone." Lena hugged her daughter.

"Ok gang, let's finish lunch, Jesus, Brandon it's your turn to do dishes. Callie before you go nap there's something we want to talk to you about." Stef ordered around. Everyone just chuckled and finished their lunch.

"Callie can we talk to you in the living room?" Stef asked the teen.

"Yeah sure. Is everything ok?" Callie asked apprehensively.

"Yeah everything's fine. We just need you're opinion on something." Lena said.

"Ok? What's up?" Callie sat down on the couch.

"So, Dr. Stevens recommended that you wear a medical ID bracelet." Lena stated hesitantly.

"It's a bracelet that has a medical symbol on it and says medical information like allergies or medical conditions." Stef answered.

Callies eyes went wide. "What? But why? I know I'm allergic now. It's not like I'm going to forget. This isn't fair. I don't need a sign for the whole world to know." She was seething.

"Actually that's exactly what he wants. He wants, that if something happens while you're, let say, on a field trip, and you get stung, that they know what to do. They know what's wrong." Lena said calmly. "It's just to protect you."

"But I already know and I can just use the epipen." Callie said hurriedly

"Cal, the doctor said that with the type of reaction you had, you might not have time or the capability to administer the shot yourself. And I'm sorry to say, but with your fear of needles I think it's best of someone else does it for you." Stef's tone was firm. She new not to question it.

"So I have no say in this? I'm just getting one?" Callie said dejectedly.

"Well you do have a say. We want you to pick out the one you want. They are very fashionable now. They don't even look like medical ID bracelets anymore." Lena tried to sound upbeat.

"So I get to pick one?" Callie asked.

"Within reason of course." Stef cautioned.

"Just start looking online. We still have time because we have to get the allergy test done so we know for sure what to right. We might not even add anything to it. Just the bee allergy but just in case we'll wait until after the test." Lena stated.

"Do I really have to wear it?" Callie tried to get out of it one more time.

"Yes and mom and me will be checking to make sure you are. This bracelet can save your life. So we will make sure you wear it. No ifs, ands or buts, understand?" Lena was very firm with her. She needed to understand that she had to wear it.

Callie nodded and looked at her lap.

"Callie?" Stef leaned forward and lifted Callie's chin so they could see her eyes. "Momma asked you a question." Stef wanted to make sure she got it.

"Yes, I understand." Callie said dejectedly while looking at her moms.

"Ok, good. Now let's give you your meds so you can take a nap. I'm sure you're about ready to crash. Yes?" Stef said.

"I'm a little tired. I want to take a little nap so I can start on my homework." Callie was adamant about the homework.

"Bug, please stay home on Monday. I really don't feel comfortable sending you to school when I know you don't feel well." Lena pleaded.

"I'm fine momma. Really just tired. I promise to let you know if I start feeling off." Callie promised.

"You promise?" Stef raised her eyebrows at her.

"Yes I promise." Callie said very seriously

"Ok, let's check out these meds they gave you and see what we have to give you and when." Stef went to the kitchen and came back with the bag of meds and a bottle of water that she handed to Callie.

"Ok here we go. So these are the… epipens. Cal you get 2 of these, me and momma get one each and the other 2 are going to the school." Stef rambled on about them.

"Why to the school? I'm going to have two with me in my bag?" Callie asked. This just meant more people knew about her. It made her stand out and that was never a good thing.

"Because we have to let the nurse know and she needs access to the epipens. If you have them in your bag in your locker, then she won't have access to them. She needs her own." Lena stated matter of factly.

Callie nodded that she understood. "I guess that makes sense."

"Ok what else is in here… oh here's the antihistamine… this is…. The prednisone… this is… the cream so this must be the antibiotics. Ok soo…" Stef looked at all the labels and dispensed the pills she needed at the moment. " Ok love, bottoms up!" She said handing the pills to Callie.

Callie took them, tossed them in her mouth and drank the water. She hated medicine. And her face showed it.

"I see you're not a medicine person…" Stef chuckled. The face Callie made was funny.

"I hate the taste. It's so bitter." She said with a disgusted face.

"It's just for a few days. Just to make sure the reaction doesn't come back." Stef encouraged.

"Ok. I'm tired. May I go lay down for a little while?" Callie asked with hooded eyes.

"Go on up Bug. We'll be up in a minute to check on you." Lena said.

She went up the stairs to her room and got in bed. She leid there just thinking about the events from the day before, and how everything changed because of one single bee sting. After a few minutes both moms came into the girl's room to tuck her in.

"Hey bug, how you feeling?" Lena asked.

"Really tired. I didn't want to fall asleep until you guys came." Callie admitted.

"Oh Cal, you didn't have to wait for us. We know you're tired and we really didn't expect for you to still be awake when we came." Stef sat down next to the girl. She pushed some hair off her forehead and behind her ear. Now that she got a really good look at her, she noticed that Jude was right she did have a little swelling around her face. She had looked so bad yesterday that she didn't notice the little that was left. And she look beat.

"Let's check your temperature before you go to bed." Stef said as she pulled the thermometer from it's case. She put the tip in Callie's ear and waited for the beep. "99.8º I think you're fever might be coming back let me see you're neck." Callie turned over so her mom could inspect her sting site. It look about the same. "Lena can you get the cream? I don't want this to get infected again."

Lena came back with the cream and started to apply it to the sting site on Callie's neck. When she finished she tucked Callie in. "Just relax and take a nap. You'll feel better when you wake up." Lena told her.

"Yeah I'm really tired. I set an alarm for an hour and half from now so I can start my homework." the girl told them

Lena sighed. "Callie… just rest right now, you can deal with that when you wake up."

Callie just nodded and kissed her moms. "Night moms." then she turned on her side and within minutes she was snoring lightly. The moms just stood there looking at their eldest daughter. She just didn't get a break. They looked at each other and left the room closing the door behind them, making their way down stairs they saw the rest of the teens watching tv in the living room.

 **AN: So here we are, Chapter 9! I hope you guys like the story so far and know that I am going to be updating as often as I can. I work and I only write when I'm home. I just wanted to thank you all for the great reviews and for following the story. 38 follows and 18 favorites! thats awesome in just a few days. I'm glad you guys like it and I will try to keep updating as often possible.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey guys, Callie is asleep so please try to keep it quiet…" Stef told the rest of her brood.

"Yeah moms sure." Brandon said.

"So you all know that Callie had a severe reaction to the bee sting right?" She looked at her kids as they nodded their heads. "What she had is called anaphylactic shock. And she needs what's called an epipen. We have to teach you all how to use the epipens that Callie has to carry around now. Just in case you guys are with her and something like yesterday happens." Stef got all of her kids attention with that.

They all looked at the moms with a scared expression. "Really? We have to give her the shot? She can't do it herself."

"You guys saw the way she got and how fast the reaction happened. Lena looked at each of the kids. "The doctor said she might not have the capability to give herself the shot. So in that case someone has to know how to do it and I'm counting on you guys to help. At least to get an adult and tell them what to do. You're sisters life depends on that injection now and we have to make sure that she's with someone that can give it to her when she needs it." She finished.

"So what do we have to do?" Jude asked.

Stef went to get the training epipen so Lena could show them how to do it. She gave Lena the epipen and sat down next to the kids.

"Ok. This is a training epipen. So it has no medicine and no needle." She showed them the epipen. "The first thing you're going to do is hold it like this." She held it in her fist just like the pharmacist told her. "Then you're going to take off this blue cap." She popped the cap off. "And then you are going to press the tip of it hard into her outer thigh like this." Lena did it to her own outer thigh until she heard the click. "Make sure you don't put your thumb on the top where the blue cap was because it won't dispens the medicine." She put her thumb on it so they could see. "You have to hear that click so you know it's working. When you hear the click you count to 10 before removing the epipen from her thigh." She counted to 10 then removed it. Then you rub the injection site for 15 seconds. She rubbed the site in circles for 15 seconds. "And you're done. Now after you give her the shot you have to call 911 because she has to go to the hospital. If me and mom are not there you give us a call, but only after you talk to 911, not before." Lena explained.

"So that's it?" Jesus asked.

"That's it. If the injection malfunctions or she starts to have trouble breathing again before the ambulance gets there she should have another epipen in her bag. You can give her a shot up to every five minutes. Me and mom are going to carry one each and the school nurse is going to have two also. That's a total of 6 epipens." Lena told her family.

"Any questions?" Stef asked everyone.

"So we give her that injection right?" Jude asked and Lena nodded her head. "Why do we have to call 911 anyways? Shouldn't she be ok after she gets the medicine?"

"Because this", Lena held the epipen up so they could all see it, "is just a small fix. She might still have a reaction after you give her the shot and stop breathing again. That's why you need to call 911. She has to be seen by a doctor and given the proper medicine to make sure that her allergic reaction is under control."

They all nodded their heads in understanding. "Also callie is going to be wearing a medical ID bracelet. Me and mom are going to make sure that she has it on but we need help in making sure she keeps it on. So please keep an eye on her." Stef asked then

"On Monday, I'm going to call the pediatrician so all of you can get an allergy test done. After that we will make any arrangements necessary." Lena informed the kids. They all groaned to show their feelings about the whole test.

"So when are we getting this test done?" Brandon asked.

"We will call Dr. Carlson on Monday and ask to see when this will happen." Lena said. "She will most likely want to do it as soon as possible because of what happened with Callie."

"Wait, what kind of arrangements?" Mariana asked.

"Well like if any of you are allergic to a specific food for example. Then we would make sure we don't buy it. You guys know momma likes to try different recipes all the time. This way we know that none of you are going to get sick in the house and we can prevent it from happening outside the house as well." Stef said.

"So if one of us is allergic to something no one can eat it?" Brandon asked.

"Not around that person, no." Stef told her son.

"About this medical ID bracelet, are we going to get one too? I mean if we have an allergy?" Mariana asked.

If the allergy is severe enough, yes. It's for things like serious medical conditions and severe allergic reactions. Like what Callie had. Somthing that could potentially keep you from telling someone, that wants to help, what is wrong with you. With the ID bracelet, they can just read it, and if they can help, they will, if not, they can call 911 and tell them what is wrong." At this the kids looked a little freaked out.

"Don't worry guys everything will be ok. Once we know all the details, we can come up with a plan and adjust to our new lives." Lena told them.

"How do they do allergy tests?" Jude asked.

"Well, last I remember. They would scratch you with a bunch of needles that have some known allergens on them. If it reacted then you we're allergic. If nothing happened then you're fine." Stef was trying to remember about her first allergy test. They found out that she was allergic to daisies.

"Needles? As in plural?" Mariana was starting to look a little green.

"Yes plural but don't worry they won't inject you with anything. It's just a surface scratch. And they might have a different way to do the test now a days." Lena tried to take control of the situation. At this rate they would have problems getting all of them there, not just Callie

"Any more questions or concerns?" Stef asked. "Yes? No? Ok, good. As you we're!" Stef told the teens.

They all dispersed and went back to what they we're doing.

The moms decided to go check on Callie to see how she was doing. When they got to her room they noticed that she had a little sweat on her forehead. "Lena?" Stef looked at her wife with worried eyes. "What do you think?"

"Let's check her temperature and we can take it from there." Lena didn't want to wake the teen. She needed rest but if she did have a fever then they had to call the doctor to see what they wanted them to do.

Stef got the thermometer and put it in Callie's ear trying not to wake her. When it beeped she held it up to Lena to see. "100º that's a low grade fever. What should we do?"

"We have Leslie's cel number let's call her and ask." Leslie was the kids pediatrician. She had been taking care of brandon since he was a baby and the twins since they were adopted. Callie and jude have had their physicals with her, so they knew her a little and Callie somewhat trusted her. She new about Callies needle fear and other problems they've had with her.

Stef pulls out her cell, walks to her bedroom and dials her friends number. Hello Leslie? Hi It's Stef.

"Oh, hi Stef how are you?" Leslie Carlson said.

"Oh I'm doing good. How are you?" Stef asked to be polite. She wanted to get to the point.

"Great, great. So what can I do for you?" Leslie asked.

"Well I'm sorry to call on the weekend but we seem to have a problem with Callie…" Stef said hesitantly.

"Really? What happened?" She didn't like getting these calls on her days off but the Fosters where dear friends of hers.

"Well yesterday she was stung by a bee. And it turns out she's severely allergic. She went into anaphylactic shock." Stef informed her friend.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry to hear that. How is she?" Leslie knew what Callie had gone through and felt terrible. It's was always something.

"Well at the hospital the sting site got infected and she had a pretty high fever. They gave her antibiotics and a fever reducer. Lena and I wiped her down with cool compresses and we we're able to get her fever to break. Before she went down for a nap we checked her temperature and it was 99.8º." Stef told her everything that happened.

"Ok, is she not feeling well now? How did she feel before bed?" Leslie asked. She had gone into doctor mode.

"Before bed she said she was just tired. She's asleep now but when we came to check on her we noticed that she had sweat on her forehead. When we checked her temperature it's 100º flat." Stef was worried.

"I see. Well I'm not really doing anything at the moment so if you guys want I can stop by the house and check on her. From there we can decide if she's ok to wait until Monday or if we have to get her to the ER." Leslie advised.

"You would do that? Thank you so much." Stef was grateful that she could come.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in about 15 min." Leslie said

"Thank you so much. Again I'm really sorry to bother you on the weekend." Stef apologized.

"It's no problem at all. What are friends for. Plus Callie hate's hospitals. If I can make her more comfortable by checking her at home, I will." The doctor stated.

"Ok well, I'll see you in a bit. Thank you again." Stef was so relieved that she would be coming over. "Bye."

"Bye." Leslie replied.

As Stef makes her way back into callies room she sees her wife's worried expression. She had a wet towel on their daughter's head. "What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"What did Leslie say?" Lena asked without taking her eyes off Callie.

"That she's on her way. Why what's wrong? Did she get worst?" Stef asked in a panic.

"No she's still asleep. She hasn't made a peep." Lena changed the cloth on her daughter's forehead.

"Then why do you look so worried?" The blond asked.

"Because I just want her to have a normal childhood. She's just a kid but she doesn't catch a break. Nothing is black and white with her. It's never easy for her. She has to work hard for everything. She's so strong… I would have probably given up by now if I were her. But she just keeps getting up every time." Lena said sadly.

"She's a fighter. We just have to love her through it all and give her all our support." Stef wanted to comfort her wife.

Lena nodded her head and kept wetting the towel she was using.

"I'm going to wait downstairs for Leslie." Stef told her wife.

"Ok." Lena said absentmindedly. She kept changing the cloth on Callie's forehead while Stef left the room and went downstairs to wait for the doctor.

 **Sorry for taking so long in updating the story. With work and the holidays I just don't seem to have time. I promise I'm going to try to update more often.**


	11. Chapter 11

A knock came at the door and as Mariana was on her way to open it, Stef stopped her. "It's ok honey, I got it. It's just Dr. Carlson."

"Dr. Carlson? What's she doing here? Ooo! Is she bringing Jackson with her?" Mariana said wiggling her eyebrows

"I don't think so honey." Stef said laughing. Stef made her way to the door and let the doctor in. "Hi Leslie. Thanks for coming."

"It's no problem at all. I just love coming to your house. So, where's our patient?" Dr. Carlson asked.

"Still sleeping from what I know. Lena was trying to bring down her fever with cool cloths." Stef motioned for Leslie to follow her upstairs to the girls room.

Dr. Carlson followed Stef up to the girls room and found Lena sitting in a chair and Callie asleep with a cloth on her forehead. The girl looked pale and sick. She went into the room and said hi to Lena. "Lena, how are you?"

"Well, I'm good. Just worried about Bug here. And I just checked her phone and she has an alarm set for another 23 min. so she can wake up to do homework." Lena said exasperated.

"Go ahead and turn it off. Leslie will probably need to wake her up anyway." Stef looked at her friend. "Right?"

"Eventually, I will need her awake, but for right now let me check her like this so she can get a couple more minutes of rest." Leslie said.

Lena turned off the alarm and moved to stand by Stef so that Leslie could have better access to Callie.

The doctor checked Callie's temperature first." 99.7º, the cool cloths are working. You guys haven't given her anything for the fever have you?"

"Not since we gave her her meds about 2 hours ago." Lena went to get all the pills that Callie was prescribed so that the doctor can check them. "This is what we picked up at the pharmacy this afternoon on our way home from the hospital."

Leslie started to read the labels then asked. "Where did you say the bee stung her?"

"In the back of the neck. Just here." Lena lifted Callie's hair and showed Leslie the small red welt she still had. It didn't look bad. Just a little swollen and red but nothing that would make it stand out. They had both seen bee stings and been stung by bees before. So they knew what to expect.

Dr. Carlson touched the sting site to see if it was hot to the touch. But she didn't feel a difference from the girls feverish skin to the sting sight. She then decided that she needed to wake Callie up. She had to ask the teen how she felt and if the site was bothering her. "Do you guys want to wake her up or should I?"

Stef looked at Lena and nodded. "I'll do it. She might get alarmed if she sees you first." Lena stated. The doctor and Lena switched places by Callie's bed. "Hey Bug. Wake up." Lena started to run her fingers down Callie's back. "Come on sweety open those big beautiful brown eyes for me." At this Stef and Leslie smiled. The love that Lena had for this girl was unmeasurable. Even though everyone could see the bond between Stef and the girl was different, Lena never loved her less or felt bad about it. "Bug, I need you to wake up." Callie started to stir and shifted in bed.

"Five more minutes momma. Please… I'm still really sleepy." Callie mumbled in her sleep.

At this Stef decided to intervene. She sat at the foot of the bed. "Come on Cal. we need you to wake up. I know you're tired slug-a-bug but you need to wake up for us." Stef started to rub the girl's legs and tried to move her around.

Lena looked at the kid's doctor and said. "The medicine they gave her makes her drowsy. They told us at the pharmacy and the hospital, that she most likely won't feel up to going to school on Monday, but she's adamant about going and getting all her homework done this weekend."

When Callie shifted onto her back and opened her eyes, she smiled at her moms. "Hi…" she said groggily. Did I not hear my alarm?" She started to stretch and yawn. Then she focused on the room and who was in it. She noticed the doctor standing behind her moms. "Hi Dr. C." Then she looked at her moms. "What's going on?"

"Honey we called Dr. C in, because when we came to check on you earlier you had a fever. We we're trying to get it down without waking you, but it's not going down fast enough." Lena said calmly to her daughter. As she moved a strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't want to scare her.

"My fever came back?" Callie asked still half asleep.

"Yeah sweets. It did. You we're at 100º flat. You felt warmer because you were asleep but when we checked, you registered with a fever." Stef patted her leg. "Dr. C just wants to check you out and make sure your infection isn't coming back."

Callie looked between both her moms and just nodded. Then she sat up in bed. "Can I go to the bathroom first. I want to brush my teeth and stuff."

Dr. C was the one that answered. "Go right ahead. I'll set up while you're in there."

Callie nodded and went to get out of bed. The moms moved so she could get out. But when she went to stand she swayed a little and both moms were right there to steady her.

"Woah Bug. You ok? Lena asked concerned.

"Yeah, just got up too fast I guess." Callie said. She was opening and closing her eyes like she was trying to focus.

"Sit down Callie let me check you over really quick." Dr. C said while helping the girl sit back down on the bed.

"I'm fine, really. I just stood up too fast." Callie tried to explain. Truth was she felt a little off.

"Well then let's make sure that's all it really is. I'll give you a check up and if everything checks out, then great, no harm no foul." She started to take out her blood pressure cuff and stethoscope from her bag. "Ok, let's check your blood pressure." She steeped the cuff oh Callie's arm with the stethoscope under it in the crook of her elbow and started to pump. "Hmm. 91/62 that's a little low. It's not low low but not normal for you. Let's check your pulse. Ok that's a little on the low side as well. It's 58. Callie how's your breathing? Do you feel out of breath? Is it difficult to take deep breaths?"

At this Callie took a deep breath. She didn't feel like it was difficult. She was just tired. "No it feels normal. I'm just tired."

"Ok turn sideways so I can listen to your lungs." Callie turned and the doctor put the chest piece on her back. "Ok deep breaths when I tell you ok?"

"Uhum" Callie mumbled

"Ok one, good, two, good, again, ok good, and last one. Good. Now other side. One…, two… , again… ok last one… great. Well her lungs sound clear. Let me look at your ears, nose and throat." She pulled out the otoscope and a tongue depressor. First she looked at her ears. "Well I see a little redness. But nothing major you might be getting an ear infection.

"Let's see your nose. That looks clear. And open wide and say AH." She pressed down with the stick and shined the light in. "Well I can see a little redness and swelling in there."

"What does that mean?" Lena asked.

"It means that her allergic reaction is still going on. The swelling is still present. Her temperature is a little high. The meds they have her on make her sleepy and lethargic like. Which is why she feels the way she does. I just don't think the dosage is right for her." Leslie looked a little confused.

"What do you mean?" Stef asked confused.

"Well, from what you told me her reaction was strong and it came on fast. So did the infection. I think the dose of antihistamine should be higher. And I would have chosen a different antibiotic because she has a history of having a high tolerance to them." Leslie said. "Also," she looked at Callie for a moment before turning back to the moms. "I'm sorry Callie, but I would have kept her another night in the hospital. This was her first ever reaction and anaphylactic shock is no joke. I want her In my office Monday morning for another check up and if I need to adjust her meds I will. We can also schedule the allergy test for the other four children that day." Leslie said.

"What about Callie's? She needs the allergy test too right?" Lena asked.

"Oh, most definitely. We just can't do it while she's like this. She has to be 100% well for us to get accurate results. So when I think she can, I will schedule hers. Did you guys get epipens?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah they gave us 6. 3-2 packs." Lena said while rubbing Callies back.

"Ok good did they explain how to use them?" Dr. C asked.

"Yes." Callie answered.

"And we explained it to the other kids just in case." Lena stated.

"Good, it's important that everyone in the family knows how to use them." She looked at Callie. "Callie, you have to be careful and mindful. The reaction you had was serious and you could die. I'm not saying this to scare or traumatize you. I just need you to understand the seriousness of the situation. Ok?" Dr. C was a no nonsense kind of doctor.

"Ok. I get it. One question though." Callie really needed to know.

"Go ahead, shoot." The doctor said while looking at Callie.

"Do I really need a medical ID bracelet?" She really didn't want to wear one. She didn't want anyone at school to know. She already had a hard time making friends and she didn't want anything else to make her different.

"Yes. No doubt about it. It could save your life. I assume your mom's talked to you about it?" She asked looking between Callie and the moms.

"Yeah they said after I have the allergy test that I'm getting one. They want to put all the info that needs to be on it." Callie looked uncomfortable. "I don't want one. I'm different enough as it is. And this is like a huge sign that will set me apart even more."

"Well Callie, I want you to have one too. It's very important that in case of an emergency, people know what to do. If you don't have a bracelet on they might not know what to do. That's very dangerous." She looked at Callie. "I think it's wise to get the bracelet and to wait for the results of the allergy test to do it. That way, they can get all the correct information on it. It could save your life." She wanted to make sure the girl understood the severity of the situation.

Callie simply looked at her lap and nodded.

"Ok Callie I want you to rest and take your meds. If you feel funny tell you're mom's and I'll see you Monday morning ok." Dr. C said while she put her equipment away.

"Can I go to school after the appointment. I don't want to fall behind." Callie asked hopeful.

"That's for me to determine on Monday, but as of today I would say no. You still have a low grade fever. That means either the antibiotics are not working like they are supposed to or you're infection is bigger than we think." The doctor said and stood up.

"So I could get sicker? Figures nothing is ever easy for me." She looked at her moms. "Why does everything have to be so hard?" Callie was done with this. Why did everything have to be so hard for her. She couldn't just get sick like normal teens.

"Oh baby." Lena said as she sat next to her on the bed and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I know it feels that way. But you're going to be OK."

Stef moved to sit on her other side and hugged her too making a mama sandwich. "Once we figure out what you need it will get better and easier to manage. You'll see."

"Why can't I just be normal? Even for people with allergies I have to be different." Feverish Callie emotions we're taking over. She looked exhausted and sick.

"So we just keep with the same meds until Monday?" Stef asked as she hugged her daughter.

"Yes, till Monday. I'll run some test and then I'll be sure in how to treat her better. I just don't want to change anything without knowledge." She then looked at Callie. "Keep up with your meds, and get lots of rest. I wouldn't count on school on Monday so don't worry about homework just yet. Take it easy. And remember, being normal, is not normal. Different is." And with that Doctor Carlson left Callie's room followed by Stef while Lena stayed with Callie.

"So Leslie what do you think?" Stef asked on there way to the door.

Leslie waited until they were by the stairs to answer. "I think the doctor should have kept her in the hospital at least one more day. She's still not well. The allergic reaction she suffered was worst than you guys think. I can still see some swelling that the meds should have taken care of." Leslie looked worried.

"Should we take her back to the ER?" Stef automatically got worried.

"No, I don't think it's necessary. That would just upset her. She needs to rest. Just wait it out till Monday, but if you notice any changes call me. I'll come back and if I think we should book it to the ER, I'll call an ambulance." Leslie reassured her.

"Ok, if you think that's what's best, it's what we'll do." Stef just wanted her daughter to get better. At this point she would do anything even upset Callie by taking her back to the hospital.

"Just keep her hydrated and have her rest. I can tell she's really tired she shouldn't put up to much of a fight." Leslie said heading towards the door.

"Ha! That's what you think. She going to fight us. You can trust me on that. She's going to want to go to school. She hates falling behind and it gives her that sense that of normalcy that she craves." Stef said while looking up at the ceiling where Callies room would be.

"Well I guess she's going to have to take really good care of herself. Because I don't plan on letting her go if she's not better. Her health is my first priority." Leslie smiled. She new the girl could be stubborn but she could be even more.

"Thank you for that. Well, have a good rest of the weekend. Thank you for coming and again I'm sorry for bothering you on your day off. I'll talk to Lena so we can call you and plan on dinner as thank you." Stef shook her hand.

"I would love to, thank you. BYE" Leslie shook Stef's hand and exited the house.

"Bye." Stef said.

Stef made her way back to Callie's room and found Lena laying on the bed with a half asleep Callie snuggled in her arms. "How do you feel sweets?"

"Really tired." She mumbled.

Stef looked at her and noticed that her eyes we're more puffy and her face looked redder. She just wasn't sure if it was from the reaction getting worse or from all the crying. "Just tired? Please love I NEED you to be honest with me. Do you just feel tired?

Callie took a deep breath and shook her head no. "I feel drugged, and achey. My head hurts and I'm cold…"

"Oh honey, why didn't you say anything? We could have addressed this with the doctor." Lena said while trying to look at her daughter's face.

"I didn't want to go back to the hospital. I hate hospitals. I just wanted to stay home." Callie was starting to get worked up again.

"I understand that Bug, but what if you got a lot worst.? Right now you just have a low grade fever but you could get sicker and we don't want that. It hurts us to see you suffer." Stef said very calmly. She didn't want to upset her more.

"I'm sorry moms. I'm sorry." Callie had started to cry. She just kept hugging Lena tighter and tighter.

Lena looked over at Stef with worried eyes. Their daughter was suffering and all they could do was hold her. "Bug how about me and you go take a nap in my bed? It's much bigger and more comfortable. We can sleep for a little while. I promise to stay with you."

Callie just nodded her head. Her eyes hooded and red. Stef gave her a tissue so she could clean up.

Lena helped her get up from the bed and put her arm around her waist to give the teen support. She leaned heavily into her mother, giving away just how weak she was.

Stef went ahead to turn down the bed. When Lena and Callie arrived she had the bed ready for them. She went into the bathroom and got some Tylenol for Callie to see if they could get rid of the fever. When she came back into the room she found the two in just about the same position as they were in Callie's bed. She gave Lena the water to hold, and tried to get Callie to take the pills.

"Bug please, just a little bit and then I will sleep with you." Lena said

"You promise? I don't want to be alone anymore." Callie looked so small and vulnerable.

"I promise bug. We won't leave you alone ever. Me and mom will always be here for you." Lena just wanted her girl to get better.

"I'm always alone when I get sick. I just suck it up and go to school." Callie stated.

The moms noticed she was rambling at this point. They got her to take the tylenol and drink some water. Stef took the water from her and tucked both of them in. She then kissed Callie and her wife and left the room.

After a couple of minutes Lena noticed that her daughter's breaths had evened out. She was finally asleep.

* * *

 **Just want to say sorry! I know it's taking me awhile to post updates but I work in retail and the holidays are our busiest time. Please bare with me and have patience. I will try my best to have at least 1 new chapter before january so... hang in there. Also i would like to thank you all for the great reviews and all the ideas. I have actually taken some into consideration and others I had already thought of, but none the less it shows that I'm headed in the right direction with this story. Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving.**


	12. Chapter 12

Stef left the room and heard some sniffling coming from the boys room. When she walked in, she saw Jude sitting on his bed, silently crying. He looked sad and worried.

"Hey Bub, how are you holding up?" Stef asked the boy.

He nodded his head but didn't look up.

"Callie and momma are sleeping, you want to watch a movie with me?" Stef tried to get a response from him.

Jude just shook his head no.

At this point Stef started to get worried. He wasn't talking. She sat down on the bed next to him and lifted his face so she could see his eyes. "Bub, what's wrong, are you ok?"

Jude looked up and Stef saw the tears pouring down his face. "Oh honey, what's wrong?"

"Is Callie going to be ok? We can't let this happen again. We just can't! I can't lose her!" Jude was sobbing by this point.

"Oh Jude, honey, she's going to be fine. She just tired right now. You'll see that in few days it'll be like if nothing happened." Stef hugged him and started to rock side to side trying to comfort him. "On Monday we take her back to the doctor and if she's doing ok She might even go to school afterwards."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Stef said. She pulled back and held her youngest sons face in her hands. "And if she doesn't, I can assure you that me and momma are not going to leave her alone. We are going to take really good care of her so that she can get better and go back to school as soon as possible."

Jude nodded his head and hugged Stef.

"Hey buddy what's up?" Jesus said as he made his way into their room.

"Jude here is worried about Callie." Their mother said.

"Aw don't worry buddy she's going to be fine. How about me and you play some games for a while?" Jesus said while he sat on Jude's other side.

"You and me!" Stef corrected.

While Jesus rolled his eyes. Jude stiffled a laugh and nodded his head. Stef left the boys room so they could just play and distract themselves. She went and peeked in Brandon's room and saw him practicing the piano with his headphones on. The house could probably fall apart around him and he wouldn't know, so she left him to his music and made her way downstairs. She heard the TV on and walked towards the living room. There she saw Mariana, channel surfing.

"What's up Miss Thing? Bored?" Stef asked.

"Yeah. Just checking to see if there's anything good to watch." Mariana said without taking her eyes off the TV.

"Ok well I'm going to the garage to get a workout in. Momma and Callie are sleeping. Cal didn't get much rest at the hospital and neither did momma. So try not to wake them. Ok?" Stef wanted to make sure they rested. She knew Callie needed it. And Lena was exhausted. befire she keft she saw Jesus and Jude coming down the stairs.

"Yeah sure." Mariana said to her moms retreating form.

Lena had just dozed off with Callie in her arms, when she heard a knock on her door. She looked at Callie and saw that she didn't even stir. "Come in." Lena said quietly. She hoped they heard her. She didn't want to risk waking Callie up.

Jesus opened the door and without a thought started talking loudly. "Momma! Mariana is hogging the TV! I want to play some videos games with Jude, but she won't let us! She's being so..." He rambled on without even looking at his mother.

Lena cut him off. "SSHHHH!" Jesus froze. She then felt Callie begin to stir. She looked at Callie and saw her move over to her other side. She curled up, put her finger on the bridge of her nose and settled down once again. Lena took the opportunity and got up from the bed. She then ushered her son out of the room.

"Jesus! What was that? How can you just barge in there like that? Your sister has been through a rough two days and needs her rest." Lena was livid.

Jesus saw the look in his mother's eyes and knew that she was more disappointed than mad. "Momma! I'm so sorry! I didn't know Callie was in there with you! I thought she was in her room." He felt awful for talking so loudly. He knew Callie wasn't feeling good.

When Lena saw his expression she felt terrible for chastising him. He looked really sorry. "Oh honey. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that." She pulled him into a hug. "It's just that she just fell asleep and She really needs to rest. She has a fever again and just had a very emotional time after the doctor left."

"I'm sorry momma! I really thought she was in her room. If not I would have been quiet." Jesus apologized again.

"It's ok. Now tell me what's this about Mariana and the TV?" Lena asked to he new she wasn't mad anymore.

"She's just sitting there on the couch flipping through channels. Not even watching anything. Me and Jude want to play video games." He said.

She put her arm around his shoulders and started to walk downstairs. "Well let's go see what you're sister is up to then."

When they got to the living room, just like Jesus said, she was just flipping through channels. "Hey Miss Thing. What are you up to?"

Mariana looked at her twin. "Really? You went and woke up momma? Even after mom said she was resting? That's just low Jesus…" Mariana said not answering her mother's question.

Lena looked at her youngest daughter. "Mariana, don't start. Just because mom told you I was resting doesn't mean that he can't come talk to me."

"Yeah but you were resting with Callie!" Mariana tried to clarify. "Mom said not to bother you guys. That Callie wasn't feeling well and that you were both tired from staying up all night at the hospital."

"Hey you didn't tell me that part!" Jesus exclaimed softly.

"I didn't?" she asked. "Sorry I thought I did."

"Mariana, are you watching anything on the TV?" Lena asked trying to get back on topic.

"I'm looking for something to watch." Mariana resumed flipping through channels.

"You've been sitting there since lunch. Let others use the TV!" Jesus said angrily.

"Jesus, please calm down. Your sister is sleeping." Lena said in a stern voice.

"Sorry momma." Jesus dropped his head.

"Ok guys, listen up. Mariana I want you to go clean yours and Callie's room. Jesus you get the tv for two hours. That's it." Lena said in her no nonsense tone.

"But no. Why do I have to clean the room by myself? It's not just my room." Mariana protested.

"So what you're saying is that you want me to wake up you ill sister so she can help you clean the room that she normally cleans by herself?" Lena raised her eyebrows , waiting to see what her youngest daughter would say.

Mariana eyes were wide "W...what are you t...talking about?" She stuttered. She didn't think that they new Callie was the one that did the actual cleaning in there room. Mariana just kept her stuff organized.

"Do you really think me and mom don't know?" Lena said. Then she pointed up the stairs. "GO! NOW!"

Mariana hung her head embarrassed and went upstairs to her room to clean.

Lean watched her. When she was out of sight she turned to Jesus. "Now, where's mom?"

"She's in the garage working out." Jesus answered his mother.

Lena sighed. She knew what was going on. Stef was worried, overwhelmed and feeling guilty about what happened to Callie.

Jesus went up stairs to get Jude so they could play and Lena went to check on Callie. When she slowly opened the door to her bedroom. She saw her daughter still asleep. When she touched Callie's forehead she was happy to see that this was the coolest she's felt her since last night. She felt tired, she wanted nothing more than to just lay down next to her daughter and sleep, but she needed to go check on Stef. She knew that Stef needed a little alone time so she was going to shower first then go looking for her to give her time to calm down.

Stef was in the garage jumping rope, she had been here for a little while now just exercising. She needed to clear her head. She couldn't get the look on Callie's face while she was gasping for air out of her mind. And now she was sick. She looked so tired and pale.

She switched to weights and started to adjust the weights on the bench when Lena walked in.

Hey babe.

"Weren't you sleeping with Callie?" Stef asked confused.

Lena just shrugged. "What are you doing?"

"Just some exercise. I haven't really worked out lately…" Stef shrugged.

"Didn't you and Callie go running just the day before yesterday?" Lena knew there was more to it.

"Yeah but you know… that's not really exercise. That's just me with Callie." And we won't be doing that any more either… she thought to herself.

"Jesus barged into our room, while I was sleeping Callie, to complain about Mariana hogging the TV." Lena said cautiously. She was trying to gouge Stef's reaction.

"That he what?!" Stef yelled. "I told Mariana to make sure you two were not bothered. That Callie was sick and you were sleeping with her." What is wrong with these kids? Stef thought to herself. She started to walk towards the door.

"Honey where are you going? Calm down!" Lena blocked Stef's path.

"To talk to the twins. I will not calm down. Did they wake her up?" Stef was beyond mad.

"No she didn't wake up. She's still sleeping. It's ok, I dealt with it. Besides Mariana didn't tell Jesus that we were both in our room. He thought Callie was in her room." Lena explained.

"So she's ok?" Stef asked with worry in her eyes.

"Yes, she's ok. I told Mariana to go clean her room." Lena said with a smile.

At that Stef laughed. It was no secret that Callie was the one that cleaned their room. Mariana kept her stuff put away and organized but Callie did the actual cleaning. "That must have been fun… What did she say?"

"Asked if she was supposed to clean it all alone. I told her that if Callie could, so could she. She tried to act all innocent and stuff. Like she didn't know what I was talking about. I told her it was no secret and that we have always known that Callie was the one cleaning." Lena said.

"Hahaha and then what?" Stef was still laughing.

"She huffed and went up stairs." This made Lena's smile bigger.

"Good. I'm going to check on Callie." Stef tried to make her way to the door again, but Lena held her arm stopping her.

"Babe I just checked on her before I came out here. She's fine. Still asleep. And her fever is starting to go down. She felt cooler and looked peaceful." Lena told her wife.

"Great thank God. I was worried. Leslie said that she wouldn't have released Callie from the hospital. And that the reaction was worst than what we think." Stef started to pace.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked.

"She said that her symptoms were supposed to have gone away by now. She should just be tired. But she still has swelling on her face and throat. And then there's the fever and infection. She wants to see Callie first thing Monday morning." Stef rubbed her face with her hands trying to calm herself down.

"Ok. Then we'll take her. Just like we told her we would." Lena said as she took Stef's hand and started to walk towards the house. As they got closer they could hear the TV volume and Jesus and Jude talking loudly. The mom's looked at eachother and hurried to the living room and turned off the TV.

"What? Hey!" Jesus and Jude said at the same time.

"What's with all the noise?" Stef asked in a low voice.

Lena looked at Jesus. "Did me and you not just talk about being loud? Your sister is sick." Lena looked at Jude. "Do you want her to wake up?"

Jude shook his head no. "I'm so sorry moms. We weren't thinking. We just got caught up in the game."

"Yes I can see that. I hope your sister is still sleeping because if she's awake you two are grounded, no videos games for a week!" Stef said.

"What?" Jesus exclaimed. While Jude just nodded his head.

Jesus looked at his moms. "That's not fair mom!"

"Oh you think it's not fair? Lena he thinks it's not fair. Ok let's do something, next time you're sick, I'm going to turn up the tv as high as it will go until you wake up. And not care whether you're sleepy or tired or anything." Stef said while looking at her son. Stef didn't understand why they just couldn't be quiet.

"We are going to go check on Callie. Don't move and be quiet!" The mom's made there way up stairs. Before going into their room they stopped to check on Mariana. She was still cleaning the bedroom.

"How's it going in here Miss Thing?" Lena asked her youngest daughter.

"Almost done. All I have to do is vacuum the floor." Mariana said.

"Not now Callie is sleeping." Stef told her.

As if on cue they could here the boys yelling and laughing down stairs. "I thought I told them to keep it quiet."

"Well when I was watching TV they were quiet." Mariana said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Not now. You weren't even watching TV. You were channel surfing." Lena said. They should be able to use the TV.

"I'm going to check on Callie. Hopefully they didn't wake her up." Stef said. She wanted to make sure that the girl was still asleep and that she was in fact ok.

Lena followed her wife to their room and when they opened their door and peeked in they found their bed empty. Stef sighed and Lena closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'll check the bathroom in here." Lena said.

"I'll check the kids bathroom and the boys rooms." Stef said.

They split up and went looking for there daughter.

After checking the house they started to panic.

"Stef I can't find her!" Lena was starting to get panicked.

"Me neither. Where could she have gone?" Stef was worried.

"I don't know. She wouldn't go outside would she? Even after I told her not to?" Lena saked.

"I don't know. With her anything is possible." Stef was actually thinking that she might be. "Let's check out back."

"But we just came from out back." Lena reasoned. she wanted to check places that she new they hadn't checked yet.

"Let's check anyways. And the front porch too." Stef reasoned and Lena agreed.

After checking the backyard and finding empty, they made their way to the front of the house and found Callie sitting on the swing with a blanket around her shoulders and one of the epipens in her hand.

"Callie what do you think you're doing?!" Stef demanded.

Callie looked up with wide eyes. "I… uh… um… I just… I just need some air." Callie stuttered.

"Stef…" Lena put her hand on her wife's arm.

"No Lena, she left the house!" Stef was furious.

"I have my Epipen mom. I didn't leave the house without it." Callie held up the Epipen to prove that she had brought it with her.

"That's not the point. You went outside after we told you not to. Why would you disobey us like that?" Stef was still yelling.

"But mom…" Callie was trying to hold back the tears. She hated disappointing her moms.

"Don't but mom me!" Callie's gaze was on her lap at this point.

"Stef calm down she's fine" Lena sat next to Callie on the swing and put her arm around the teen.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" Stef ordered.

Callie didn't dare look at her moms eyes. She new she was disappointed in her but she really needed to get some air. And the boys were being so loud that they woke her up. When she came down to see what was going on, she saw Jude was having so much fun. And he was laughing and smiling his big real smile. She couldn't bring herself to ask them to be quiet. "Mom I'm sorry. I didn't think it would be such a big deal. I'm just on the porch. The hive is in the back yard. I needed some air. I feel like I've been cooped up inside for days."

"Bug you're supposed to be sleeping. Resting." Lena said calmly. "You're still not well. We were worried when we went to check on you and we found the bedroom empty."

"Lena stop sugar coating it." Stef then looked at Callie. "What were you thinking? Huh? Why even get out of bed after we put you down?"

"Mom… look I just wanted some air. Really… I felt like I was suffocating!" Callie was starting to get agitated and her anxiety was starting to rise. Not a good combination.

"Suffocating? What part of your sick do you not understand?" Stef was still mad. She couldn't understand what was going through her daughter's head at that moment.

"Stef!..." Lena could see the change happening in Callie's eyes. She felt as her back and shoulders tensed. And felt a slight tremble in her body.

"No Lena she has to understand that what she did is wrong! And we will not tolerate it." She looked back at Callie. "So tell me, what were you thinking? What could have caused you to disobey us and the doctor."

"Nothing caused it!" Callie yelled. Her face was red and she was starting to tremble harder. "I just needed some air, jeez! Can't you just leave me alone? I can take care of myself!"

"Yeah and where did that land you? The hospital! I can see how well you take care of yourself." Stef said.

"That wasn't my fault. I didn't know I was allergic to bees! But trust me that next time I won't bother you with it!" Callie yelled back.

Stef was about to reply when Lena put her hand on her arm. "Callie honey you can't do that. Look I know you're upset and that you're tired of being inside. But you have to let us know if or when this happens again. This is a very big deal. You could die."

"Let you know? For what so she can yell at me again! No thank you, I'll take care of it. It wouldn't be the first time I had to take care of myself while sick!" Callie said with venom in her voice.

"Callie that is not what I'm talking about and you know it! And watch your tone and attitude." Stef said forcefully.

"No don't worry, I'll make sure to not worry or inconvenience you again." She stood up and started to walk in side.

When she was gone, Lena turned to her wife with anger and disappointment in her eyes. "Stef! What was that!"

"What, so this is my fault now? She needs an attitude adjustment." Stef defended herself.

"And did it occur to you that maybe it's the fever talking or did you not notice how red her face was and the sweat on her forehead?" Lena asked.

At this revelation Stef eyes got wide! "What are you talking about?"

"She's sick Stef! And deathly allergic to bees and to god knows what! And you just convinced her to not let us know when she isn't feeling well!" Lena was livid.

Stef opened and closed her mouth not knowing what to say!

"Yeah that's what I thought! I'm going to go check on OUR daughter and see if she's ok." Lena stomped back inside to check on Callie while Stef sat on the swing and put her head in her hands.


	13. Chapter 13

Lena found Callie in the bathroom in her room washing her face. "Hey Bug. How are you?"

Callie looked at Lena through the mirror then focussed back on her face without acknowledging her.

Lena sighed. "Look Callie I know you needed some air and space. I know we've been hovering… but we almost lost you yesterday. And that was very scary for us. Especially for your mom. She blames herself for what happened and then you disappear. She was just scared." Callie kept moving her eyes so she could see Lena.

Callie sighed. "Momma. The boys woke me up. When I went down, they were having so much fun that I didn't want to tell them to quiet down. It's not fair. I went to the kitchen drank some water, because I felt really thirsty. I grabbed a Epipen, then I thought, I'll go up front because there's a beehive out back. But after all that I still get in trouble. I just wanted some alone and quiet time." She looked at Lena with a flushed face and dark circles under her eyes.

"Oh bug. Come here." She opened her arms for a hug and Callie lunged herself at her. She buried her face in her curls inhaling the scent of her shampoo. "Bug you have to understand that for a while we are going to be very worried about you."

"But momma, I just needed some air. I feel like I'm back in juvie…" Callie admitted.

Lena pulled away from callie a little and looked her in the eyes. "Callie, I'm sorry we made you feel that way. It wasn't our intention." She started to take Callie to the bed so she could lay down. She looked exhausted. "Let's make a compromise ok?

"What kind of compromise?" Callie asked while her mother put her back in bed.

"If you need air or space, you come to us. We will give you what you need, but with rules. Ok?" She looked at her daughter as she nodded her head. "1, no going out without telling us. 2, you keep your epipen with you at all times while outside. 3, you wear bug spray. And 4, we will be checking in on you every once in awhile to make sure you're ok. Is that fair?" Lena asked. "I'm not going to tell you, you can't be alone, but if you break the rules that's what's going to happen. Got it? Any rules breaking will result in you not going outside alone. Either me or mom will have to be with you."

Callie nodded her head. "I'm so sorry momma!" Callie started to cry again. She was just so tired. She rubbed her eyes and then the bridge of her nose.

"I know sweetie but you can't be scaring us like that. And you can't talk to mom like that either." Lena hugged her tight.

"I know. I'm sorry." Callie pulled away from the hug. "I was just mad and I guess cranky from being tired and sick." Callie said while looking down at her hands in her lap.

Lena put her finger under her chin and raised her head so she could look her in the eyes."That's still no excuse. And there will be consequences for your actions." Lena said in a firm voice.

Callie nodded. "I know. And I want to apologize to mom. Can I go talk to her?"

"Cal, I want you to stay in bed for a while. You haven't slept much in the last two days, and like you said, your cranky because you're tired and sick. I would rather you take a nap and then when you and mom have had time to calm down you can talk. Ok??" Lena tucked her in the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Ok momma. I'll try and take a nap. Then I'll talk to mom and apologize to her." Callie yawned and blinked a few times she really was tired.

"Ok. now close your eyes and take that nap that you need so much. I will be downstairs if you need anything. Ok?" Lena said and watched as Callie snuggled more into the bed and closed her eyes.

Down stairs, Stef was still sitting on the swing outside on the porch with her head in her hands. She was so upset about how she handled everything with Callie and about how she yelled at Lena. She was thinking what might have happened if Callie had gotten stung again. About how she looked when she was gasping for breath and turning blue. How she was swelling and hive were coming out everywhere. After a while Lena came back outside and sat down next to her wife.

"How is she?" Stef asked without lifting her head.

Lena put her hand on Stef s back and started an up and down motion to try and sooth her. "She's ok. I found her in our bathroom washing her face. She was upset, but I talked to her. I explained that she couldn't do that. And that she couldn't talk to you like that either."

Stef lifted her head and looked at Lena. "Lena I went off on her. All I kept thinking was what if she got stung again? What if we didn't get to her on time. I kept seeing her gasping and turning blue. I just exploded."

Lena hugged her wife. "Oh honey, she's ok. She wanted to come down and apologize to you but I made her go to bed. I told her that she could talk to you after a nap."

"Did she tell you why she was out here?" Stef wanted to know. She know Callie liked to be outdoors and when she needed space she always went outside. Plus she loved the beach.

"She said that the boys were being loud and that she felt suffocated, locked in. Like in juvie." Stef's eye opened wide. "Calm down I already talked to her about it. She understood and she also knows there will be consequences for her actions."

Stef nodded. She didn't want to punish her but she was very disrespectful and that wouldn't be tolerated. Even if she was sick.

"There's one more thing." Lena cringed at having to say this part. "I made a deal with her. She can go out when she needs space…"

"What? No!" Stef interrupted her. "It's too dangerous. What if something happens?"

"Stef calm down, Ok? I told her she had to let us know and take her Epipen with her. It's just the yard. She's not going hiking in the woods." Lena said trying to calm her wife.

"So just the yard and we can watch her?" Stef asked with sadness in her eyes.

"From inside yes. She can be outside by herself." Lena said with a warning in her tone.

"But…" Stef tried to complain.

Lena held her hand up to stop Stef. "If she breaks any rules, she will have to deal with only going out with you or me. She's ok with it."

Stef nodded again. "Ok I guess that's what's going to happen."

Callie slept the rest of the day and the moms only woke her up to eat a little dinner. Then she fell back asleep and slept through the whole night.

The next morning, Stef went into the girl's room to check on Callie. She was still sleeping, but she could see her starting to stir, so she walked in and sat no the girl's bed. She looked so peaceful and calm. The bags under her eyes were starting to fade and she wasn't as pale.

Callie turned on her side and started to stretched. She found resistance on her sheets and when she opened her eyes she saw Stef sitting on her bed.

"Morning Bug, how do you feel?" Stef said smiling.

Callie looked at her mom and just broke down. "I'm so sorry mom! I shouldn't have talked to you like that yesterday. I'm sorry… I just needed some air and I was tired." Callie was hugging Stef so fiercely and she didn't want to let go.

"Oh bug, it's ok, I understand. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that either. I was just so scared. I can't lose you baby. I wouldn't survive that. And I almost did." Stef was crying at this point.

"I'm so so sorry mom." Callie kept repeating.

"I know, it's forgiven. But you know that you can't talk to me or momma that way no matter how you feel right?" Callie nodded her head. "Good so you know there will be consequences because of your actions right?" Again Callie nodded. "Good. Momma and I still have to talk about it and we will let you know ok?" Stef said and hugged her daughter.

"I understand. And whatever you decide. No complaints." Callie stated.

Stef pulled back and raised her eyebrow. "Really? You're sure? No complaints?"

"None. Besides I know I'm technically grounded anyways. I can only go outside with supervision, so…" Callie went to rub the back of her neck and winced when she touched the sting site.

"What's wrong sweets? Does it still hurt?" Stef wanted to look at the sting and check to see it the infection was going away. She went to reach and pull Callie's hair out if the way to check, but Callie pulled back.

"No mom, it's fine." Callie said with a little fake laugh. "It's just a little sore, but that's normal." Callie tried to play it off.

"Yeah normal? And how do you know that? I thought you've never been stung before?" Stef asked.

Callie's eyes grew wide. "I haven't but I know people that have…" Callie tried to fix.

"Nuhu no talk to me. What did you mean." Stef said while she tucked some hair behind her daughter's ear.

"Nothing really. Just that in one of the foster homes we lived in, the smaller kids found a beehive and threw rocks at it. I was inside cleaning so I didn't get stung, but a few of them did and there stings were sore for days after." Callie explained.

Stef looked at her very suspiciously. But left it at that. "Ok. Well how about some breakfast? You want me to bring it up or do you want to go down?"

"I'll go down. Just let me go to the bathroom first and brush my teeth." Callie said.

"Ok. Well stand up. Let's make sure you're not dizzy or anything." Stef held out her hand to help Callie.

Callie slowly pulled the covers, swung her legs and stood up, holding on to the night table and Stef's hand. When she was upright she felt a little weak but nothing to mayor and she did get a sense of vertigo, but it was small. So she closed her eyes to try and stop it. Once she knew she was steady, she let go of Stef's hand and smiled at her.

"See, I'm good!" Callie smiled and made her way to the bathroom and went about her business. But Stef noticed when she tightened her hold after standing up and that she kept her eyes closed a little longer. So she decided to wait for her so they could walk down together.

In the bathroom, Callie went to use the toilet, and when she took off her pants, she noticed some raised welts that looked like hives on her thighs. It kind of looked like a rash, but that couldn't be because she was taking allergy meds. She lifted up her shirt to check and see it it was anywhere else. She saw that it was on her torso as well. It doesn't itch or anything and it wasn't a lot, so she decided to ignore it. There's no way she was going to tell her mom's because she wanted to go to school on Monday. She finished up in the bathroom and came out to the hall where she found Stef waiting for her to go downstairs.

Breakfast was loud like always, but she kept catching her moms looking at her every once in awhile with concern in their eyes. After breakfast Lena gave her her meds and told her to go rest some more.

"Can I hang out on the couch? I'm not really that sleepy after sleeping all day yesterday. But I'll rest while watching TV. I promise!" Callie held up her right hand like when you swear to tell the truth.

Stef and Lena looked at each other and had a silent conversation. Then Lena said; "Of course Bug. Go pick out a movie and we can hang out for a while on the couch."

And that's how Sunday went. Between her watching TV, napping on the couch and the moms waking her up to eat and take her meds. That night, when she went to take a shower, she gathered all her stuff and went to the bathroom. When she took off her clothes, she noticed that the rash was starting to spread. She now had it farther down her legs and it was on her shoulders and upper arms. But it still didn't itch or bother her in any way so she just left it at that.

She took her shower and then went to bed. She had an early appointment with Dr. C. the next day and she was hoping to go to school afterwards. When she got to her room her moms were waiting for her. She knew what this was about. They had decided on her punishment. She made her way to her bed and Lena handed her her meds and a bottle of water. She took them and put the water on her night stand.

Stef and Lena both sat down, one on Callie's bed and the other on Marianas. "Ok, so we talked about it and we have decided on your punishment for acting the way you did yesterday. We decided that you're grounded for one week, school, work and home, that's it. No TV and no guitar." Stef said.

"We also think that since you're sick you will go to bed early from now on until your done with the grounding, which will start when you start school again. We know how miserable you are right now and we aren't going to take your stuff away until you're feeling better, but we think you would benefit from an earlier bedtime for now." Lena added.

Callie nodded. "I understand and I just want to say, I'm sorry for how I acted. I was cranky and tired, but it still wasn't an excuse for treating you both that way, to disrespect and disobey you. I'm sorry." They all hugged and when they pulled back they were smiling.

"Ok Bug. Let's get you sleeping because you have an appointment with Dr. C. first thing tomorrow" Lena said.

"And school afterwards, right?" Callie said with a hopeful tone.

Lena glanced at her wife and gave her a worried look. "Let's wait and see what the doctor says." Stef answered.

Callie nods and slides down under her covers. "Ok Bug, good night. If you feel anything weird come get us ok? We don't care about the time. Ok?" Lena gave Callie a very stern look.

"Ok momma. Night mom! Love u guys!

"Love you too Bug, get some sleep." Lena said.

"Night sweets. Love you." Stef said.

Both women kissed their daughter and went down stairs where they found the rest of their brood watching TV.

"Ok guys, Callie is sleeping, so keep quiet." Stef said.

"How's homework going? Everyone finished?" Lena asked.

They all gave affirmative responses, but didn't take their eyes off the movie. So the moms just sat down on the couch where they had spent most of the day with Callie and watched the movie too.

When the movie was finished the rest of the kids all started to stretch. Stef looked at her kids and said. "I think that you guys should start getting ready too. You all have school tomorrow."

The kids all got up and started to make their way upstairs so they could start getting ready for bed. "Remember to be quiet. You sister is sleeping." Lena reminded them.

After cleaning the living room and checking on all the kids, Stef and Lena finally got to bed.

Morning came too soon. Lena woke up and groand. She was just as tired as she was when she went to bed. She nudged Stef, trying to wake her up.

"Mmm, five more minutes…" Stef mumbled trying to hid under her blanket and burrowing more into her bed.

"We have to get up. The kids have to go to school and Callie has her appointment first thing today." Lena was still in bed trying to stay comfy.

After a few minutes the couple grumbled and mumbled their way to the bathroom and then to the kitchen to get the very needed coffee.

"So how are we going to do this? You drop the kids off and then come back so we can go with Callie to her appointment or I take the kids and then meet you here?" Lena asked.

Stef thought about it and smirked. "Let's make them walk."

You're so mean! You get the boys and I'll wake up the girls.

"Why do I get the boys? That's not fair. There's more boys than girls plus Callie doesn't have to wake up now. She can still sleep a little."

"Fine I'll wake up Jude and Jesus and you get Mariana and Brandon."

"See, that's more like it."

"But you have to drop the kids off at school." At this, Stef made a disappointed face. "Then, when the kids leave we can wake up Callie. She needs to eat before we go because she has to take her meds."

"Ok, ok I'll drop off the kids at school. At what time is her appointment? Nine?"

"Yeah, she's the first appointment so we need to be there a little before."

"Ok. Let's go wake them up."


	14. Chapter 14

They went to the kids rooms and started to get them awake for the day. Stef went into Mariana's and Callie's room to wake up Mariana. She first made her way to Callie's bed to see how she was doing. She looked less pale. And the bags under her eyes were less left her to sleep a bit longer since she didn't have to wake up for school. Her appointment wasn't till brushing some hair from her daughter's face she made her way to her youngest daughter's bed.

"Hey Miss Thing. It's time to get up." Stef rubbed her shoulder. When she saw that she opened her eyes. She said. "But be quiet, Callie is still sleeping." Then she left to her oldest sons room.

When she saw Brandon, she took her time watching him sleep. He was so big. She remembered when he was a baby. She then thought about how she didn't have those experiences with her other kids. She wished they could have gotten them earlier. Then none of this would be happening. They would have known about Callie's allergic reaction and been prepared. But then she realized that if her kids hadn't gone through all of those situations they wouldn't be who they are today.

After waking Brandon up Stef made her way to her room to get ready to take the kids to school. Lena was preparing breakfast, since she was staying with Callie, she didn't need to get dressed until later.

After everyone was done eating and Stef and the kids had left for school, Lena made her way up to Callie's room and to wake up the teen. Callie looked peaceful with her finger wrapped around her nose. She didn't look as sick and tired as she had the last couple of days. She brushed off her bangs from her forehead and brushed her fingers down her cheek. All she ever wanted was to make sure she had a childhood. That she knew what it was like to have a family and a support system.

She looked at the time and noticed that she had to get Callie up and ready if they were going to make it to the doctor's office on time. "Callie?" She rubbed her back soothingly. " Hey Bug wake up. We have to get you to your doctors appointment."

Callie's eyes fluttered open and she rolled onto her back. Lena sat beside her on the bed. "Good morning Bug."

"Morning momma" Callie smiled and sat up in bed stretching.

"How do you feel?" Lena asked while touching her daughter's forehead for a fever.

"I'm fine momma." Lena looked at her with her eyebrows raised. "Really momma I feel better. The best I've felt all week actually." Callie smiled at her mother.

"Well you look better, not as pale. And rested. You don't look as tired today." Lena said, tucking some hair behind Callie's ear.

"Soooo can I go to school after the appointment?" Callie gave Lena her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no stop it. None of that. Those eyes don't work on me! I'm a mom and like we told you yesterday, you can go to school if Dr. C. says you can." Lena said.

Callie pouted but hugged her momma. "I love you."

"I love you too Bug." Lena pulled away from the hug and stood up from the bed. "How about you get ready and I'll go downstairs and get some breakfast started for us?"

Callie nodded and watched Lena walk out of her room to start on some breakfast. She went to the bathroom and went through herr routine. She noticed that the rash was farther down her legs. Almost at her calves. When she went to change clothes, she saw that it had also spread in her upper body. It was all over her chest, abdomen, her back and almost past her elbows on her arms. "Well I guess I'm wearing a long sleeve today." She said to herself. She got dressed and headed downstairs.

When she got to the kitchen she found both her mom's waiting for her at the table with breakfast. "Morning love. Come eat so you can take your meds and then we have to go." Stef said.

"Morning mom." Callie gave her a kiss and sat down to eat. When she was done she took her meds and they all made there way to the car.

The drive was about 30 minutes. But with the morning traffic it took almost an hour. The ride was quiet. Callie just stared out the back window.

When they got to the doctors office. Callie and Stef sat in the waiting room while Lena went to check her in. "Hey honey, is everything ok?" Stef asked her.

"Yeah mom everything is fine. Just anxious to get back to school. I don't want to fall even more behind" Callie said sighing.

"It's going to be OK. You look so much better today. I'm sure you will start school soon." Stef said.

Callie looked at her mom with the same puppy dog eyes that she tried to use on Lena earlier. "Today? Can I go to school after the appointment?"

"Oh honey. That's up to the doctor. And you know it. If She says you can go then you can but if she thinks you need to stay home another day, or even a few, then you will. Your health is very important to us." Stef said and hugged her while she just nodded.

Lena made her way back to where Stef and Callie were sitting down, but before she could sit properly, Callie's name was being called by the nurse to start getting her vitals and stats.

Callie, followed by her mom's and they made their way towards the nurse and followed her into an exam room. She was measured, they checked her temperature and her pukes. They checked her blood pressure and took blood. A while later, the nurse brought in a hospital robe and told Callie to change into it because the doctor was on her way to do the full exam.

Callie looked at the robe and just knew that she wasn't going to be able to hide the rash any longer. "Momma… do I really have to wear this thing? I mean she doesn't need to see my whole body just to make sure my reaction is gone."

Both women looked at her. "Yes. You have to change into the robe. She's going to do a full physical today as well as checking how you're doing." Stef said.

Callie looked at Stef and narrowed her eyes. "I was talking to momma. Not you!"

Lena and Stef were taken aback by that outburst. They looked at each other and Lena answered. "Yes you have to change into the robe and please do it now."

"And I don't want to ever see you being so disrespectful towards me and momma again. We will be talking about you trying to put momma and me against each other when we get home." Stef said very calmly.

Callie narrowed her eyes at her moms but stood up to change. "I'll be in the bathroom changing." She said, then before anyone could say anything, she locked herself in the bathroom. What was she going to do? If She put on the robe they were going to see the rash. She lifted up her shirt and looked at her belly. It had hives all over and if she was being honest it was starting to itch a little. She caught herself absentmindedly scratching at a particularly itchy spot and stopped herself.

After standing in the bathroom for a while there was a knock on the door. "Hey Cal, the doctor is here. Can you please hurry and come out?" Stef said through the door.

Callie sighed. She had no other choice… She changed into the robe and slowly cracked open the door. She hid behind it for a moment.

"Come on sweets. Let's get this over with so we can get an early lunch. You never know. Maybe Dr. C. will let you go to school today." Stef said trying to coax her daughter out of the bathroom.

Dr. Carlson saw that she was hidding behind the door and tried to encourage her percent to come out. "Come out Callie. Your mom's tell me that you have been doing a lot better than the last time I saw you. The sooner you let me examine you the sooner your out of here."

Callie sighed and started to walk out of the bathroom. When she did. both mom's inhaled sharply at the sight. Callie was almost covered in hives. Her skin was red and they could see the hive all over her arms and legs. Stef and Lena rushed to her side to check on her. When they got there, Callie flinched a little and took half a step back. It was just a reflex but the mom's noticed it and slowed their pace down.

"CALLIE! What happened? Baby are you ok?" Both Stef and Lena said at the same time.

"I'm fine…" Callie said while looking at the floor.

"Cal this is not fine!" Stef said worriedly. She turned the girl around only to find her back covered in the rash as well.

"How do you feel bug?" Lena asked with concern in her eyes.

"Like you said, I'm fine. It doesn't even itch that much." Callie said shrugging her sholders.

"Callie could you please come and sit on the exam table?" Dr. Carlson said interrupting the mother's questions.

Callie just nodded and made her way to the table. When she was seated Dr. C. asked her to lay down so she could look at the rash better.

"When did you notice this rash Callie?" Dr. Carlson asked the teen.

"I don't know… Saturday night maybe?" Callie said unsure.

"Callie! Why did you tell us you had that rash when you noticed it?" Stef said.

"Because I knew you guys were going to freak out. I didn't want to worry you guys anymore than you already were. Plus I want to go to school today. I don't want to fall behind."Callie explained in a low voice.

Dr. C. looked at Callie's rash, checked her vitals again and checked to see how she was doing from the bee sting. "Well the bee sting seems to be doing better. But not to the point of you going to school. And because of the rash I have to do some tests to see what it is. Has anything changed in your environment? Any new foods or anything like that?" She asked looking between Callie and her mom's.

The mom's shook their heads. "Besides the medication she's taking we haven't changed anything. Not her foods, the laundry detergent or any household cleaners. She's been at home all weekend." Lena answered.

Dr. Carlson thought for a minute. "I think it might be her medication. But which one i dont know. We are going to have to take her off the meds and wait for the rash to clear up. Then, we need to introduce them back into her system one by one so we can see which one she's allergic to.

"Wait what? You're taking her off the meds? The only one she's still taking is the antibiotic. What if she starts to get an infection again?" Lena said.

"She's recovered enough that with supervision she should be fine. And if the bee sting starts to react again, we can give her something over the counter just in case. Now for the infeccion. since she is still taking that medication it's the one we will start with. And if it's that one then we will discontinue and start her on something else." Dr. Carlson explained.

"Is that safe?" Stef asked uncertain.

"She should be fine. We're going to make sure nothing happens and she will have to follow all my instructions." She then looked at Callie. "Callie you said that it doesn't itch?"

"No, not really. Well…. It did start to itch a little today. But it's not bad at all." Callie said. She felt tired but she wasn't going to volunteer any more information than what the doctor asks.

Dr. Carlson took notes of everything that Callie said and of what she observed. Then she addressed the three women. "Ok ladies. This is what's going to happen. Like I said I'm going to take Callie off of all her meds and then introduce them one by one to see which one is the one she's allergic to. Since I want all of this to happen in a controlled environment." She liked at Callie. "I'm sorry Callie, but we are going to have to admit you into pediatrics until we can identify what's going on."

"But…" Callie tryed to say, but was silenced by Stef.

"No. No buts. You are doing this. And of discussion." her mom said.

"But…" Callie tryed again.

"Callie Quinn Adams-Foster!

What did we just say?" Lena said.

Callie nodded her head and stared at the ceiling. She hated hospitals. Why did she have to get admitted? Couldn't they do this at home? Now she's going to lose more school and fall even more behind...

"Mom's?" Callie said.

"Yeah bug?" Lena said.

"I don't want to stay at the hospital." Callie said with a little anger in her voice.

"Watch it Callie. I know you don't want to stay, but we are just trying to get you feeling better. We have to find out what you're allergic to." Lena said while brushing some hair out of her forehead.

"Yeah sweets. This is just to help you feel better. Once they do all the tests you will see that with the treatment they give you, you will feel so much better." Stef said

"Your mom's are right Callie. This can be very dangerous. You just finished taking the prednisone and antihistamine meds last night. And you still have to finish the antibiotic. But we don't know which of the three is causing this reaction. So we are going to have to give them back one at a time. Plus you have to remember you were taking an antihistamine, and you still got a rash. Imagine what's going to happen without it. That's why I need you here. So we can monitor you and make sure nothing goes wrong." The Doctor said.

Callie just sighed and nodded. She had no say in this. She hated hospitals, she hated doctors and she hated needles. "How long am I going to have to stay?"

"Well, you took your last dose of steroids and the antihistamine last night. So it usually takes about 24 hours for all of that to clear out of your system. After the 24 hours we will wait to make sure it's not the antibiotic that your allergic to." Dr. Carlson looked at Callie and her moms. "If nothing happens, we will give you the prednisone and wait to see if you have any reaction to it. The same with the antihistamine if nothing happens with the steroid. It could also be a combination of the medications that is causing the reaction. So it will most likely be a few days." She saw Callie's face sadden and even though she didn't know the girl for that long she could see her closing herself up. This was not good. They needed her to tell them how she was feeling and any changes she felt.

The mom's nodded and looked at Callie. She looked exhausted and upset. They knew she didn't like anything to do with medical treatments. They weren't even sure she would be able to inject herself with the Epipen when she needed it. "Cal, are you ok?" Stef asked.

Callie just nodded. She needed air. "Um, can I get dressed? Or… um … will I be admitted right now?" She asked.

The mom's looked at each other and then to Dr. Carlson. They wanted this to go as smoothly as possible. And not make this any more traumatic for their daughter.

"I would prefer that we get you admitted as soon as possible." Leslie glaced at the moms while saying this. "Especially taking into consideration that you are no longer taking the antihistamine. Your allergic reaction could get worst."

The moms saw the look of despair that their daughter had. They noticed that she was starting to shut them out and they didn't want that to happen. "Does it have to be now? Do you think maybe we could take Callie out for an early lunch?" Lena asked.

She saw hope spark in Callie's eyes. She new the teen wanted nothing to do with hospitals and doctors. But they had her health to think about.

"Leslie, what if we will take her to lunch? I'll drop them off here after and go get Callie a bag with her stuff and some stuff for us." Stef said. She looked at Lena to see if she was ok with this idea. At her nod she continued. "By the time I get back she should be admitted and everything."

Dr. Carlson thought about it. A few hours wouldn't hurt. She took the last dose late evening. And it's late morning. After doing the math, she decided it would be OK. "Ok. You guys can go, but I want her back no later than 3pm. I'm really concerned about this allergic reaction she's having to the meds. Like I said, this happened while she was on allergy medication. What would have happened if she wasn't on any? It could have been severe."

Callie sighed in relief and the moms smiled. "I promise we will have her back in time." The mom's looked at Callie. "And she will cooperate completely with any tests and analysis you might have." Stef said while Lena agreed.

Callie nodded. "I promise." She said while getting up from the exam table. She absent mindlessly started to scratch her side.

Lena saw this and grabbed her hand to stop her. "Don't scratch honey. It will just irritate them more."

"Go ahead and get dressed Bug, so we can go to lunch." Stef said.

Callie nodded, grabbed her stuff and went to the bathroom to change back into her cloths. As she took off her gown she looked at herself in the mirror. The hives were red and a little puffy. The started to itch more and when she touched her abdomen it felt a little warm. She should have known that she wouldn't have been able to hide it for the exam and that she was going to miss school. Now she's going to miss more than just today. This wasn't normal. It wasn't supposed to happen. Not from what she could remember.

Back in the exam room the moms were talking to dr. Carlson.

"Leslie, is she going to be ok?" Lena asked with worry evident in her tone of voice.

"As long as we find out what is going on, yes." Dr. Carlson said.

"How could she have gone her whole life and nothing like this ever happened?" Stef asked to no one in particular.

"I was going through her medical records." Dr. Carlson looked at both moms when she said this. "And I found that before she entered the foster system there is not a lot of info. I found gaps in her medical records as big as 2 years. And not just before she entered the foster system. From what I can tell a few foster parents did care enough to keep up with check ups and suck. So, for all we know this might have happened but she might not remember it."

As she said this, Callie came out of the bathroom fully dressed. She looked at her moms and said; "I'm done." She then looked at her doctor. "Thanks a lot Dr. C., this really means a lot to me. I promise to try my best to cooperate with you, but I have to give you fair warning, I hate needles and I hate hospitals. Even so I will try my best to stay calm and cooperate."

"Thank you Callie. I really appreciate your honesty and I also promise that we will be very mindful about your dislike of needles and hospitals." Dr. Carlson said to the girl. Then she turned to the moms. "Well, I will see you in a couple of hours. While you guys are at lunch I will start with the admissions process and getting her room ready."

"Thank you again Leslie. Have a good morning." Stef and Lena said at the same time.

"Your welcome have a good lunch." The doctor said as she left the room.

"Well Bug let's go have lunch so we can come back and get you on the road to healthy." Lena said while putting her arm around her daughter's shoulders. They all exited the hospital and made their way to the car.

"Well Cal, where do you want to eat? Just name the place. Whatever you want." Stef asked Callie.

"Um… how about tacos? But not the fast food kind. Real tacos." Callie said.

"I think that's a great idea Bug." Lena said.

"Yeah, I could eat some tacos." Stef added. They all made it to the car and buckled up.

* * *

 _ **Well at this point I am writing and posting as soon as I finish a chapter. I want to thank all of you that are following my story and thank you for all the very encouraging reviews. Callie is going to be spending a few days in the hospital. So there will be a lot more Jude, Stef and Lena. The rest of the family will be making appearances and lets not forget that the allergy test still has to happen. The other 4 siblings will get the test done first. Callie will be the last and we will also find out what info is missing from her file and why...**_

 ** _Please keep the comments coming and if you have any ideas you would like to see in the story feel free to PM me any time..._**


	15. Chapter 15

The three women made their way to the taco truck they would normally go to when they wanted real Mexican. They had the best tacos in town and everything was made with fresh ingredients. That was a big plus for Lena.

When they got to the taco truck Stef ordered all the food while Lena and Callie when to snag one of the picnic tables. That's when it hit Lena. Quickly she grabbed her bad and started to look inside, making sure she had an Epipen for Callie just in case.

Callie saw her momma looking in her bag frantically. "What's wrong? Did you forget something?" She asked.

"I'm looking for… aha! Found it!" She held up the epipen triumphantly like a great prize.

"Momma…?!" Callie whined. "That's what u were looking for? I don't see any bees around here… or trees for that matter." Callie whispered.

"You can never be too careful." Lena said to her daughter. Then she thought of something. "And by the way where are yours?"

"Umm… I uh… I… didn't bring my bag with me." Callie said nervously shifting her eyes to the table.

Lena was about to say something when Stef showed up with their food on a tray. "Ok my loves, here we go. Chicken tacos, extra sour cream and a lemonade for the Bug; chicken tacos extra salad and water for my lovely wife; and steak tacos all the way for me." when Stef looked at her girls she noticed the look on Lenas face and the fact that Callie was looking at the table. "What's going on? Everything ok?"

"Yeah mom everything is great. I'm starving. Thanks!" Callie said grabbing her food and taking a bite out of her tacos.

"Lena? Honey are you ok?" Stef asked her wife.

"Callie didn't bring her bag with her today." Lena stated. While looking at a very embarrassed teen. "She doesn't have an Epipen with her."

Stef looked at Callie. "what? Why not? You know you have to carry at least one with you at all times."

"I know I'm sorry. I didn't think we would be eating outside today. I thought we would go back home and then I would go to school. It's in my backpack." Callie tried defending herself.

"That's not an excuse and you know it. You HAVE to carry one with you all the time because plans change! What if we didn't have one and you got stung?" Stef said in a panic.

"Look I didn't think all this was going to happen! Plus it's not like I didn't pack it! It's in my backpack." Callie argued. She was starting to get very agitated and Lena could see it.

Lena put her hand on Stef's arm. "Stef calm down. I have one and you have one. Let's just eat for now." She then looked at Callie. "And we will finish this discussion in the car."

Stef took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that Callie."

"I'm sorry too mom. I really didn't think about plans changing and stuff like that. I'm just not used to this. Having this type of problem". She said quietly.

"I know love I'm sorry. I get it. And it's going to take some time to get in the habit of carrying one with you at all times. I get it." Stef said and Callie just nodded.

"Callie, it's ok, we just worry about you." Lena tried to sooth Callie.

"Let's just eat. We have to go back to the hospital and mom has to go home and get our bags." Callie said taking another bite of her tacos.

"Callie…" Stef started to say, but she was cut off by Callie.

"I just want to eat and get this hospital thing over with! So can we please just drop it!" Callie said, obviously frustrated.

"Callie, I get that you're frustrated, you don't feel well and you don't want to stay in the hospital, but that is no way to talk to us. Do you understand? You have words that don't involve yelling and disrespecting us. I suggest you use them. You are a very thin ice my dear, remember you're already grounded for a week. Would you like to double it? Because I can make that happen… Do you understand?" Stef said.

Callie looked at her moms and tears started to form in her eyes. She looked at the table, not being able to meet her mom's eyes and nodded her head. She was staring at her food wondering how a simple bee sting could have done this.

"Callie? I asked, do you understand? I want to hear you say it!" Stef said in a very serious tone.

"Yes, I understand." Callie said quietly.

"Good, now eat. We have a lot to do today." Stef started eating. But when she looked at Callie she was just staring at her food. "Cal, please eat."

Callie grabbed her taco and took a bite. And stef and Lena went back to eating as well. About two minutes later they heard Callie coughing. When they look up. Callie's face was red and She can't stop.

"Honey? Are you ok?" Lena asked her. She hands her her drink but she can't take it and keeps coughing.

Stef starts to pat Callie s back. Trying to help her. She seemed like she was choking. After a little bit Callie started to calm down. Took her drink and and a deep breath.

"Bug. What happened? Are you ok honey?" Lena asked while holding onto her hand.

"I don't know. I took a bit of the taco but I had a hard time swallowing. Like when you chew more than what you can eat. I couldn't breath but I couldn't swallow my food either." Callie said in a strangled voice while she took more sips of her lemonade.

"But are you ok?" Stef asked.

"Yeah, I think so…" Callie took another sip of her drink. "Um… can we… um… can we go back now?" She said with uncertainty.

"Go back home?" Stef asked.

"Callie… honey we have to take you back…" Lena started to say but was cut off by the teen.

"I know. To the hospital. Can we… um… go back now?" She looked scared and nervous. Callie would never ask to be taken to the hospital.

"Cal? Are you ok?" Lena asked while rubbing her back soothingly.

"Yeah just um… a little tired and um… I don't know. That was a little scary and it reminded me of whe. I couldn't breathe." Callie admitted to them.

Well um ok. Let's pick up and I'll drop you and momma at the hospital while I go get the bags. Um… anything special you want me to bring you?

"Yeah um… can you bring my backpack? It has all my homework and the books I'm reading." Callie let out a strangled shuckle, followed by some coughs. "If I'm going to be there for a few days I might as well get some work done. Right?"

Stef and Lena looked at each other and nodded. "Ok. Come on let's go." Lena put her arm around her daughter's shoulders and led her to the car while Stef got rid of the trash.

When she got to the car both mother and daughter were in the back seat and Callie had her head on Lenas shoulder with her eyes closed.

Stef glanced at them both then got in the passenger seat and started the car. The drive back to the hospital was quiet. Callie didn't say a word, she just stayed cuddling with Lena.

When they got to the hospital, sref parked at the entrance. Lena and Callie went to get out Stef also got out. She hugged Callie and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back in a few bug. Don't worry, everything will be alright. Either me or mama will stay with you every night and the other will be here during the day. We will not leave you alone. You are not alone in this. Love you."

Callie looked her head. She looked sad and tired. She hugged her mom back and gave her a kiss. "Love you too mom."

She then went to Lena. Hugged and kissed her. "Anything you need me to bring?"

"My book. The one that's on my bedside table." Lena said kissing her wife back.

"Ok I'll be back in a little bit my lovely ladies. Love you both very much." Stef said and got back in the car.

After she pulled away from the curb, Lena put her arm around Callie and they made their way into the hospital. They walked up to the admissions desk, were they saw an elderly, grandmother type looking nurse.

"Hello how may I help you?" The nurse asked.

"Hello my name is Lena Adams Foster , and I'm here to check in my daughter, Callie Adams Foster. Dr. Leslie Carlson want her admitted today." Lena said.

"Let me see here… Ah yes, here she is. We have a room ready for her. All you have to do is fill out this paperwork while I call someone to take you both up." The nurse said.

"Cal, why don't we go sit down so you can rest while I fill up this paperwork?" Lena said looking at Callie that was starting to lean on her more and more every minute.

Callie nodded and made her way to a chair. She felt really tired. And now that she thought about it, a little out of breath too. Her momma sat next to her with a clipboard and started to fill out all the forms. When she was done she took the clipboard to the front desk and turned them in.

"All done?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." Lena said. She then turned around to look at Callie. She had her eyes closed and she seemed to be trying to take deep breaths, but was falling short. "Um… is Dr. Carlson available right now?"

"I think she's in her office but I'm not sure if she has a patient of not." the nurse said while checking all the form to make sure everything was in order.

"Is there any way to find out?" Lena kept glancing back at Callie. She looked miserable.

"Sure let me call her office real quick. What would you like me to tell her?" the nurse picked up the phone.

"Um… tell her I'm here with Callie and that she doesn't feel well. Like she's having a little trouble breathing." Lena said.

"Is she ok? I can get her taken to the ER if we need to." the nurse stated then looked over at Callie. She did look a little pale. And she kept taking a deep breath every few seconds. Like if breathing wasn't enough.

"No it's ok. Just call Dr. C and tell her that she doesn't feel well. She knows why we're here." She then looked back at Callie. "My daughter isn't very fond of hospitals. The ER would just upset her."

"Ok." She picked up the phone and called the office. After talking for a couple of minutes she hung up and looked back at Lena. "the doctor said that as soon as she can she will come down, but if she gets worse before she gets here to let me know."

"Thank you." Lena said and then made her way back to her daughter.

"How do you feel Cal?" She said while touching her forehead to check for a fever. But she found her cool and clammy.

"I'm fine." Callie said quietly. She then opened her eyes and looked at her mother. "Is it going to be much longer?" She sounded a little out of br breath.

"No honey we just have to wait for Dr. C. to come down. As soon As she finishes with a patient she's seeing she will come down and get you set up. Ok?" Lena was starting to get worried.

After about fifteen minutes Dr. Carlson came down and saw Lena sitting next to a sick looking Callie. She could tell she was having a bit of trouble breathing and it looked like she has some perspiration on her forehead. "Hi Lena, Callie." When Callie opened her eyes, nodded then closed them again, she started to talk to Lena. "Has she said how she's feeling? She doesn't look well."

"No. She's just sitting there. She'll answer random questions but when I ask her if she's ok, She says she's fine." Lena said with concern in her voice.

At this point Callie opened her eyes and looked at both adults. "I'm right here you know."

Lena looked at her daughter and scolded her."CALLIE! Don't be rude." Then she turned to the doctor. "I'm so sorry. She gets cranky when she's sick…"

"I can see that." The Doctor said chuckling.

Lena then looked at Callie. "Apologize to Dr. C."

"I'm sorry Dr. C. It won't happen again." Callie said with remorse.

"It's ok Callie I understand. Let's get you into a room and checked out. I don't like the way you look." Dr. Carlson said.

Callie nodded and stood up, but when she did the world tilted she started to sway. Both Lena and the doctor grabbed a hold of her, one onto each arm. "I'm ok. Just stood up to fast."

Sit down Callie. Let me get you a wheelchair.

No really, I'm ok. I can walk.

Cal no arguing. Remember what you said.

Callie nodded and sat down.

A few seconds later the doctor showed up with a wheelchair. Lena helped Callie up and between her and the doctor they helped Callie into the wheelchair.

They made there way up to the 3rd floor, to pediatrics, to room 309. Then Lena helped Callie change and get into bed. Dr. Carlson came back after a few minutes to check Callie's vitals and to see how she was doing.

"Hey Callie, how are you feeling?" Dr. Carlson asked as she walked into the room with Callie's file.

"Better. I think I'm just tired."Callie stated so she wouldn't worry her mom any more than she already was.

"Well I'm going to check you over real quick then I'll leave you alone so you can nap. Ok?" Dr. Carlson said.

Callie nodded her head. The doctor proceeded to get her vitals. "Ok let's check your temperature. 99.9º. You have a low grade fever." She then got a blood pressure cuff. "Ok lets check your blood pressure. 89/60 that's a bit low. Let's check your oxygen levels." She clipped a oximeter to Callie's finger and waited for it to beep. "89, that's low too. Callie are you having trouble breathing?"

Callie looked at her mom and then at the doctor. "Yeah a little, my chest feels a bit tight."

Lena looked at Callie and brushed her bangs out of her face. "Thank you for telling the truth Bug." At that moment Lena's phone started to ring. "Oh it's mom Callie. I bet she's here and wants to know where we are. I'll take this outside. I'll be right back bug."

Dr. Carlson continued with the exam and kept asking Callie questions. "How are you holding up? Your heart rate is a little elevated."

"Ok, it's not too bad yet. I guess it's because my moms are here and I know you." Callie said truthfully. She hated hospitals and anything to do with medicine. She had a lot of bad experiences with doctors and stuff.

"Well if you need a break just let me know. I'll do what I can to keep you comfortable and relaxed." The doctor told her. "Now I know you hate needles, but since both your moms are here how about we get some blood samples real quick?" She started to connect Callie to a heart monitor, pressure cuff and and oximeter.

"I guess." Callie said unsure. At that moment both her moms walked into her room. When she saw Stef and Lena she sighed in relief. She didn't want to do the blood samples alone.

"I would normally give you something for the anxiety, but since we are here about allergic reactions, I want to limit the amount of medication we put you on." The doctor said.

"Hello sweets. Moma was telling me that you don't feel very good." Stef said as she made her way to Callie's bedside looking at all the equipment she was getting hooked up to.

"Hi mom. And I'm fine. Really. Just tired and a little out of breath. But ok." Callie said trying not to worry her moms.

"Oh bug. You are not fine. Being out of breath is not normal. But you're going to be. You'll see." Stef kissed her forehead.

"I was just telling Callie that I want to get some blood samples and run a few tests to make sure we don't have any complications." Dr. C. said.

"Well looks like we're just in time. Huh, bug." Lena said while holding Callie's hand and brushing some hair off her face.

Callie gave her moms a small smile. They new she hated needles and they always made sure she wasn't alone when she had to get shots and stuff. They found out just how much she hated them when they took her in for a check up and she had to get a vaccine. She nearly broke down.

"Hey Cal, I brought your laptop. Why don't you start looking for medical ID bracelets and see if you find one you like?" Stef said.

"Yeah that's a good idea. Let's look them up. I'm sure we can find one that you'll like. Nothing to girly or obvious." Lena pulled the hospital rolling table up to Callie's bed and got the laptop setup while Callie sat up on the bed. "Go ahead and log in bug."

"Hey mom?" Callie said while logging in to the computer.

"Yeah love?" Her mom answered.

"Can I get some water please?" Callie asked Stef. She was a bit thirsty.

"Sure bug, I'll be right back." Stef said. After a few minutes Stef returned with the pitcher full of water and a to go box. "Here bug." She said pouring a glass of water and handing it to Callie. "And I brought your tacos. You never finished your lunch you must be hungry."

"Thanks mom but I'm not really hungry…" Callie said while taking the glass from her mom.

Lena looked at her daughter. "Honey, you need to eat. It's almost two in the afternoon and all you ate was breakfast and less than half a taco."

"Mom's, I'm really not hungry." Callie handed Stef the cup and started her search on the computer.

Lena raised her eyebrows. "Care to try that again?"

Callie looked at both her mom's and sighed. "I'll eat what I can."

"Much better. Now, let's search for these bracelets and we what we can find."Lena said while sitting next to callie on the bed.

Callie and Lena sat in bed liking at bracelets online and Stef kept reminding Callie to eat. She ate about a taco and a half before Stef told her it was ok. Her and Lena saw a lot of bracelets and found some that Callie actually liked. They didn't necessarily look like ID bracelets and were kind of cute. She liked the leather bracelets more and after looking for almost an hour they decided on the one they would order her when they were ready.

While they were on the laptop. The nurse had come in to take Callie's blood for the labs. Both mom's supported and soothed her. Stef had to hold her so she wouldn't move. But it relatively passed without any mayor hiccups. She finished her tacos with Stef and Lena reminding her to eat every couple of minutes.

After the decided on a bracelet they decided to watch a movie on the laptop. Lena sat in the chair next to callie's bed and Stef was laying down on the bed cuddling with Callie. After a while, Callie fell asleep. Stef moved off the bed very carefully, trying not to disturb her daughter.

They both made their way to the nurses station and asked for Dr. Carlson. Since Callie was asleep the mom's were able to talk to Dr. Carlson alone.

"Ok Leslie, so what's going to happen?" Stef asked the doctor.

"Well she's already presenting allergic reactions and she hasn't even been off her antihistamine twenty four hours yet. So we need to keep a close eye on her. As soon as we figure out what she's allergic to, we can change the medication and as long as nothing else happens, you can take her home."

"So she's going to be ok?" Stef asked.

"I don't see why not. As long as we can control her allergic reactions. In about a week or two you need to bring her back so we can get that allergy test done. I don't like the fact that in a few days she's had two separate allergic reactions we knew nothing about."

"Well she hasn't really gotten sick since she came to live with us. And her file didn't list any health issues. We assumed she was healthy." Lena stated.

"Yeah. That's what I got from her file as well. But now I want to do a full work up on her. This worries me. And if you guys are ok with it, I would like to also do one on Jude. Siblings sometimes share allergies and stuff like that."

"And what about the other kids? When do you want us to bring them by? We want then all to get tested for allergies. I don't want this to happen again. At least if we know, we are prepared." Suddenly machines started beeping and nurses starting running to Callie's room.


	16. Chapter 16

When they got to her room they saw Callie gasping. She was white as a sheet and looked really scared. "Bug? Callie can you hear me?" Lena said to her. Callie nodded her head and closed her eyes.

"No Callie I need you to stay wake. Open your eyes!" The doctor said. She did as she was told and opened her eyes. "Can you two wait outside?" She asked the moms.

"We don't want to leave her." Stef said.

The doctor looked over at Callie and noticed that the girl wouldn't take her eyes away from her moms. So she said they could stay. "Fine, but please don't try to intervene." She started to ramble out instructions to the nurses. different medicines were pushed into her IV, she was checked over and over, her stats were read multiple times.

And then someone injected something in her thigh and Callie sucked in a lung full of air. She started to almost hyperventilate. "Callie I need you to try to calm your breathing… if you keep breathing like that you can pass out."

Both Stef and Lena were still by the door. Waiting for the doctor to tell them they could approach the bed. When Leslie looked at them and nodded, they walked to Callie's bedside and started to sooth her. "Cal you need to take a deep breath for me. Can you do that?" Stef said.

Lena took Callie's hand and laid it flat against her chest. "Come on bug, try to follow my breathing. Try and get your heart to beat like mine." Granted Lena's heart was beating faster than she would like but it was still slower than her daughter's.

After what felt like hours, but was probably just a few minutes, Callie settled down considerably. She was breathing normal and looked half asleep. When they saw her eyes close and her breathing deepen, the moms looked at the doctor and asked; "What just happened? What was that?"

"Well it seems Callie is most likely allergic to the antibiotic. We are going to change it and see if she responds to the different medication. We are also going to introduce one of the other medications and see if she reacts at all. Though I'm confident to say that it was the antibiotic."

"So that was an allergic reaction to the antibiotic? But she's been taking it for days. "

"Yes but she was also taking a antihistamine. That medication is for allergic reactions. So it was masking the full side effects the antibiotic was having. That's why I wanted her to stay. If she was having a rash that big on the allergy medicine, I knew the reaction was going to get worse once she was off it, and it cleared her system." The doctor explained.

"Gosh that could have happened at home again?" Lena asked.

"Please don't worry about the 'what if's'." Leslie said. "She's ok now, we are going to change her medication and keep an eye on her. She's going to be a top priority case for the next few days, and then when we have everything under control she can go home."

"And what about the allergy test?" Lena asked.

"We can schedule the other kids today and when Callie is better we can get hers done. Do you guys want to schedule them now?"

"Yeah let's get this over with." Stef said with a sigh.

"Ok, let me check the hospital schedule. Well looks like we have and opening for tomorrow afternoon… around 2:30pm. Will that work?"

"Yes that will be fine. We can pick them up early from school, bring them here to get the test done and then they can visit with Callie."

"Oh Stef! Did you tell the school to excuse Callie when you dropped off the kids this morning?" Lena ssked.

"Oh man no I forgot. Can we still call? It's like almost one pm now." Stef asked.

"Ill call my secretary and see what i can do. It was our fault. She shouldn't have this on her record because we forgot." Lena stated.

"If it helps I can write a medical excuse for her. With everything that has been happening, no one would remember something as trivial as calling the school. She's gone into anaphylaxis twice in four days. Thats hard to recover from." Leslie said to the moms.

"Thank you, yes that would help." Stef said.

"Mom?" Callie mumbled horsley.

Stef went to Callie's side and grabbed her hand. "Hey sweets. I'm right here."

"Mom, where's momma?" Callie asked. She looked a disoriented.

"I'm here bug. Right here." Lena said while brushing hair out of Callie's eyes.

"I'm thirsty" She said.

The moms both looked at Leslie and silently asked if she could have water.

"I can get her some ice chips. I don't want her drinking water just yet. She could choke."

"Honey Dr. C. is going to get you some ice chips. Ok?" Lena said. Then she looked at her wife then back at Callie. "Bug I have to call the school and let them know you won't be going for a few days ok. I'll be right back."

"Ok." Callie said groggy. "Mom when can I go home? I don't like it here."

"Oh sweets, I know you don't like it. But you're going to stay as long as the doctor wants you too. I need you healthy. I want my Callie girl back." Stef said while hugging her daughter.

Lena went to the hallway to call her secretary. "Hi Angie! It me."

" _Lena? Oh my god I everything ok? You didn't call in this morning. I saw the kids and they told me Callie had a doctor's appointment."_

"Yeah I'm sorry. Stef was supposed to stop by and explain. Callie isn't doing very well. She has gone into anaphylactic shock twice since Friday evening."

" _Oh dear is she ok? What is she allergic to?"_

"Bees and penicillin. She got stung on Friday in our yard. She got an infection so they gave her antibiotics and she had a reaction to those as well. We are actually at the hospital."

" _Oh poor Callie. How is she holding up?"_

"She's hanging in there. She'll be here for a few more days so I'm not sure when we will be back."

" _Yes of course I'll tell principal Monty. She came asking for you. "_

"Thank you and can you please excuse any absent's that Callie will have until I tell you? Oh and we are taking the kids out of school a little early tomorrow. They have doctor appointments as well."

" _Oh are they ok?"_

"Yeah just routine. We want to get them all allergy tests to make sure this doesn't happen again."

" _Good idea_."

"Ok well please let Monty know what's going on and let me know if you guys need anything. I'll do what I can from here. I'll try to stop by to pick up any paper work and bring it with me to work from the hospital. And can you please have Callie's teachers drop off her work for her?"

" _Oh ok I'll have everything ready for you on your desk then. Hope Callie feels better. And let us know if you guys need anything."_

"Thank you we will. Bye."

" _Bye."_

Lena hung up the phone and went back into Callie's room. When she saw her wife and daughter, she smiled, and took a picture with her phone. Stef was half asleep laying by a sleeping Callie. When the sound of the camera went of Stef woke up. "Hey babe. We have to pick up the kids at school."

"Yeah um I'll pick them up. You can stay with Callie."

"No it's ok. I'll go I want to pick up some paperwork. Some stuff I can do from here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you stay. I'll get the kids and bring them here. I know they're going to want to see her."

"Yeah, specially Jude and Mariana."

"Ok well do you need anything?"

"No think I'm good."

Lena walked over to Callie and kissed her forehead. Callie's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey momma." She said groggily.

"Hey Bug. I'm going to pick up your siblings. I'll be back in a few."

"Ok I'll see you later." She said already falling back asleep.

"Just rest bug." Lena then went over to her wife. "I'll be back in a few. Call me if you need anything."

"Ok. Bye love. Go get our babies." Stef said then kissed her wife goodbye.

Stef looked at Callie. She had always been a little pale, she sunburned very easily and her cheeks would turn red when she exerted herself. But this color she had right now was scary. Her skin was pale. Her eyes were closed and she could see all the little veins in her eyelids. But at least she looked peaceful. After brushing the hair out of Callie's face Stef moved to the chair and started to play with her phone. She just needed to pass the time until Lena came back with the kids.

In the meantime, Lena went to pick up the kids at school. She parked in her reserved parking spot and made her way into the school. When she got to her office she saw the secretary, Angie.

"Hi Angie. How has the day gone by?" Lena asked her

"Hi Lena. It been quiet. How's Callie?" Angie, the schools secretary said.

"She hanging In there. She was sleeping when I left. The medication they have her on right now makes her drowsy." Lena said while checking her phone to make sure Stef didn't call.

"Oh poor thing." Angie said with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah. Can you please let my kids now to come to my office at the end of school, please? I'm going into my office to pick up some paperwork." Lena said trying to make her way towards the offices office.

"Of course! Oh and I left all the paperwork you wanted on your desk." Angie said while pulling up the kids schedules.

"Thank you. Is Monty in her office? Lena asked while pointing to her bosses office.

"Yes. She just finished with a conference call, so I think she's getting ready to go home in a few." Angie said absent mindlessly.

"Ok thank you. I'll go talk to her first." Lena walked to Monty's door and knocked. When she heard her call her in she opened the door and walked in.

"Lena! Is everything ok? Angie told me about Callie." she stood up and met Lena infront of her desk. "Two anaphylactic shocks in four days? How is she? And are you and Stef ok? Do you need anything?"

"We are ok thank you. Callie is in the hospital and will probably be there for a couple of days still. I'm not sure when I'll be back to work." Lena said apologetically.

"Take the time you need. But please what happened? How did no one know about this?" Monty asked.

"We're not sure." Lena sat down in on the couch in Monty's office. "Her file doesn't say anything about any allergies. After she got stung by a bee I went through it again but nothing. Then it turns out, she's allergic to the antibiotic they gave her too."

"Wait why did they give her an antibiotic? I thought she had anaphylaxis?" Monty asked confused.

"The bee sting site got infected. She had a fever Friday night to Sunday morning. It broke around 10am. When we took her in for her appointment this morning she had gotten a rash all over her body." Lena explained.

"Oh my god. How is she?" Monty looked genuinely concerned.

"Well she's sleeping a lot. The medication they have her on makes her drowsy. She's pale and weak, and she has a low grade fever again." Lena sighed. "The hard part is that this is the first time she gets sick with us. We had no way of knowing that the penicillin would cause this type of reaction."

"Oh poor Callie. So I guess the first time she gets stung by a bee and she almost dies that must have been scary for her." Monty went to make some tea. "Want some tea?"

"Yes, thank you." Lena smiled.

"Actually she's been pretty calm about it. She even tried to go back outside. And when i stopped her she looked a little confused. I had to tell her that she couldn't go anywhere without an Epipen."

"What? Really? You would think she would have been scared and would carry the thing everywhere for the first few days…"

"Yeah, but no. She even forgot it today when we took her to the doctor."

"And how are you and Stef doing?"

"Well we're tired. It's been hard seeing her like this. And Callie tends to get very irritated very fast when she doesn't feel good. So her and Stef have been at each other's throats." Lena said with a sigh.

"Making you the peacemaker. Must be exhausting… I'm so sorry." Monty looked apologetic. She handed Lena her cup of tea.

"Thank you. Tomorrow we have to take the other kids in to get allergy tests done, just in case." Lena said while taking a sip of her tea. "It's more for Jude, since he's her biological brother. But I want to be sure the others are covered and we know if they are allergic to anything."

"That's a great idea." Monty said.

"Just then the final bell rang. Well I have to go. I'm going to stop by my office to pick up paperwork to do at the hospital. Thank you for understanding." Lena set her tea cup on the coffee table and stood.

"Oh no problem. I'm sorry for what happened. Tell Callie we hope she feels better and call me if you need anything. Keep me updated please." Monty stood and walked Lena to the door.

"I will thanks. Bye." Lena said then made her way to her office.

"Bye." She heard Monty say.

At her office, Lena picked up a few things she needed. As she was closing her bag her kids walked into her office.

"Hey momma!" The kids said almost simultaneously.

"Hi babies. How was school?" Lena asked with a smile on her face.

"Good just a lot of work." Maariana said.

"Well let's get going so you can get it done." Lena put her arm around Jesus.

As they were walking to the car Jude caught up with her. "Hey momma?"

"Yeah bub." LEna said while looking for her keys in her purse.

"Um… so… Where's Callie? She told me she would be here today after her doctors appointment." Jude asked

How does she tell them that there sister is in the hospital and that she had another attack? "Well… um… Callie is in the hospital. The Doctor didn't let her come to school because she still wasn't feel well." Lena said slowly.

At this all the kids stopped walking. "She's in the hospital?" Brandon said.

"Why?" Jesus asked.

"What happened?" Mariana followed.

"Is she ok?" Jude asked. He looked scared.

"She's ok. When we got to her appointment she had a rash all over her body, so they wanted to find out what was causing it. She'll be there a few days and then she'll be home and back to school."

But what happened?

Lena took a deep breath and sighed at the look of concern in her kids eyes. "She was having an allergic reaction to the antibiotic. She had been for a few days and didn't say anything."

"Was she taking penicillin?" Jude asked.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"She already knew she was allergic to penicillin. They gave it to her once in a foster home and she broke out in hives. Our foster parents told her that she had to keep taking it. That they weren't going to lose another day of work just to take her back to the doctor." Jude said while looking at the floor.

"What? She knew? Why didn't she say anything?" Lena looked a little hurt but mostly worried.

Jude looked at the floor. He knew Callie would be angry about this. But they were adopted now. They didn't have to keep secrets.

"Jude?" Lena tried again.

He took a deep breath and confessed. "That foster family called Bill and told him that we were acting up and that they couldn't deal with us. So Callie decided that we wouldn't bother our foster families when we got sick. We would help each other." Callie was going to kill him. But he couldn't let her keep doing this. She's too important to him.

"Jude is there anything else we need to know about you and Callie that's not in your medical file?" Lena asked.

Jude again dropped his head and nodded slightly.

Lena sighed and put her arm around his shoulders. "Ok kids let's get to the hospital. She them looked at Jude. And you and me will talk on our way there. So you get shotgun."

At this Mariana protested. "What, but I had called shotgun!" Jesus elbowed her and glared. While Brandon just shook his head.

"Mari I need to have this conversation with Jude." Lena looked at her daughter.

"Ok yeah I know… sorry." Mariana said with her head down.

When Lena looked at Jude she noticed he looked a little panicked. "Don't worry bub. You guys did nothing wrong. And I know Callie won't care that you told us what's been going on. We need this information to be able to take care of you guys."

Jude just nodded. The family made there way to the car and everyone got in. As Lena put the car in reverse, she looked at Jude and asked him more questions.

"So does Callie have any other allergies or health problems we should know about?" Lena asked as she drove out of the school parking lot.

"I know she has allergies. And she would sometimes get migraines. Really bad ones like mom does. But she hasn't had one of those since about a month after we moved here." Jude said quietly.

"So she gets migraines… and allergies? What kind of allergies?" Lena kept prodding.

"She's allergic to dogs and cats. And some kind of flower. I can't remember the name."

Did you guys know she was allergic to bees? Lena asked.

At this Jude paled a little and looked at his hands. He was fidgeting with his finger on his lap.

"Jude… did you guys know she was allergic to bees?" Lena asked again.

"No not Callie. But our mom was and I have a slight reaction to them. I once got stung and my whole arm was swollen. Nothing like what happened to Callie but it still hurt and I felt really be mad for a few days." Jude confessed.

"Why isn't this in your file?" Lena was starting to get very irritated with what the kids had gone through in previous foster homes.

"Because they didn't take me to the doctor. They said it was my own fault for disturbing the hive. Callie went and got me some benadryl. She took care of me." Jude rushed to say.

"So you knew there was a possibility that she was allergic?" Lena asked.

"Yeah. We asked the school nurse and she said that they could be genetic." Jude said.

They were almost to the hospital. "Ok guys listen up. Callie is really drowsy. She has a rash and a little swelling. So be nice. No jokes and if she's sleeping let her be. Just be quiet and start your homework. Mom and I are going to talk to her doctor and come up with a plan."

"Ok." They all said in unison.

"Good let's go see mom and Callie." Lena got out of the car and waited for her kids to follow.

When Lena parked the car, they all made it out and followed her into the hospital. Then the elevators, to the 3rd floor. They went down the corridor and stopped at a door that had C. Adams-Foster on it.

Lena opened the door and saw Stef sitting on the chair playing with her phone and Callie sleeping. She looked a little better. She told the kids to wait at the door for a minute.

"How's she doing? Did she wake up at all while I was gone?" Lena asked while kissing her wife.

"They woke her up to give her some more medicine and check so her vitals, but she was out just as quick. They said she's reacting well to the treatment." Stef whispered.

"That's great. She looks a better… not as pale." Lena brushed Callie's bangs off if her forehead. "The kids are in the hall. I'm going to let them in. They are going to start on homework since she's asleep. I told them they had to be quiet. Meanwhile you and me have to go talk to Leslie."

Stef looked at her wife with worry. "Did something happen? Are the kids ok?"

"Yeah the kids are fine, but I had a talk with Jude, and it turns out they both knew Callie was allergic to penicillin." Lena said carefully.

"What? How?" Stef was shocked. How could they have known and not said anything? And why wasn't it in their file?


	17. Chapter 17

Lena looked at her wife with worry in her eyes. "It's a long story. Let's go talk with Leslie. Plus the kids really want to see Callie." She whispered so she wouldn't wake Callie.

"Ok. Ok. Lets go get the kiddos and then talk to the Doc." Stef said. She brushed hair out of Callie's face, then kissed her forehead. Lena looked at her daughter. She looked peaceful. Oh bug what are we going to do with you? She thought. They had to find a way to get her to fully trust them. She bent down and kissed Callie's cheek. Then made her way to the door with Stef behind her.

"Hi my babies!" Stef said when she saw her kids in the hall. They were standing there just talking. She was so grateful that they had such great kids. Always watching out for each other.

"Hey mom!" They said and hugged her one by one.

"How was school?" She asked them.

They all gave meaningless answers like, good and boring, same as always. But Jude was the one who really spoke up. "How's Callie? Can we see her?"

"Well guys, Callie is sleeping. The medicine they are giving her makes her sleepy, so please be quiet. You can all stay with her in the room as long as you do your homework and you don't disturb her." Lena told her kids.

"Ok; Yeah of course; We'll behave; No problem." They all answered at the same time.

"Ok good. Mama and I are going to have a word with Cals doctor. So we will be back as soon as we are done. Ok?" Stef said and they all nodded.

The kids made their way into the room. One by one they made their way towards Callie and squeezed her hand or kissed her cheek.

Jude noticed that she looked sick and his mama was right. She was a little swollen. He could also see the rash on her arms.

He stayed there a little longer than the rest of the kids. They found where to sit and started pulling out school work.

Lena and Stef saw the concern on Jude's face. Stef gave him a side hug. "She's going to be fine bub. She's just sleeping right now. She'll wake up in a little while and you guys can talk." Jude just nodded his head.

After they made sure the kids got settled in Callie's room and that they were going to keep quiet, the moms made their way to the nurses station so they could contact Callie's doctor.

"Hello, can I help you?" One of the nurses asked the mothers.

"Yes we need to talk to Dr. Carlson. It's about our daughter, Callie Adams-Foster." Lena stated.

"I'll page her to come and meet with you." The nurse said while picking up the phone.

"Thank you." Stef said.

The moms went to Callie's door to check on the kids. They were all sitting down, doing their homework. Jude was sitting in the chair next to his sisters bed. Every once in a while he would look at her. After the third time Lena was going to go in and see if he needed some help, but she heard her name being called by the doctor.

"Lena? Stef? The nurse said you needed to talk to me about Callie?" Leslie said as she walked towards the moms.

"Hi. Yes we found out some information that you need to know." Lena said.

"Sure. What's this about?" Leslie asked with curiosity.

"Well, when I went to pick up the kids at school today they started asking me about Callie. I started to explain to them what was happening with Callie and when i got to the part about the antibiotic, Jude asked if it was penicillin. Turns out that according to Jude, they already knew Callie was allergic to penicillin."

"Wait? What? She already knew but was taking the medication anyways?"

"Well, I was thinking about that. I remember looking at the bottle and it didn't say penicillin on it. She probably didn't know it was the same thing."

Leslie pulled out her tablet to looked at Callie's file, she had noted the medication the hospital doctor had prescribed, and it in deed did not say penicillin specifically. "No it says Amoxil. But if we would have known she's allergic to penicillin, she wouldn't have been given the drug. And why wasn't it in her file?"

"Well it looks like she got sick at some point and her foster parents had to take her to the doctor. When she started to take the medication she had a reaction to it, but the foster parents said that they were not going to lose another day of work because of her." Lena said while looking at her wife.

"So it never got recorded into her file. This is just very irresponsible. And Jude said this?" Leslie said nodding.

"Yeah. Oh, and apparently Jude has a mild allergy to bees, like his mom did.

"Colleen was allergic? And no one got the kids tested? What was CPS thinking? I think we should call Bill." Stef said outraged.

"And what is that going to do? They are ours now." Lena stated.

"Maybe he can find more information than what he gave us…?" Stef said. "Or get us Colleens records. She might have information in there about when she had Callie."

"I don't know. I guess we can try." Lena said defeated. It was times like these that she wished she would have gotten all her kids as babies. The not knowing and the secrets.

"So Jude is allergic to bees too?" Leslie asked.

"He said that he got stung and within minutes his whole arm was swollen, but that Callie took care of him."

"What do you mean she took care of him?" the doctor asked.

"She gave him some allergy medicine and watched him for a few hours to make sure he was ok. They tried to tell their foster parents but they said it was Jude's fault for bothering the hive. Callie was in the house when it happened so she didn't get stung that time."

"That explains a lot." Stef said exasperated.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked.

"When Callie got stung, she was acting like she knew what was going on the whole time. She kept telling me that certain thing ,like pain and soreness was normal. Yet she had told us that she never had gotten stung." Stef knew something was going on. She just didn't act on that feeling. She knew her daughter wasn't feeling well.

"Well I guess she knew from taking care of her brother." Lena stated.

Leslie nodded. She stayed quiet for a while thinking. "Did he mention anything else?"

"He said that Callie gets migraines and that she's allergic to a flower, but he can't remember which one."

"Migraines? I've never seen her with a migraine. And I know migraines." Stef said.

"According to Jude she hasn't had one since a about a month after she moved in with us? I'm not sure, but maybe she gets stress migraines?" Lena guessed.

"Oh my poor baby. During that time we wouldn't have noticed. We didn't know her well enough." Stef said sadly.

"Exactly! And she wouldn't have said anything because she didn't trust us." Lena said exasperated.

"Not that she trusts us now…" Stef mumbled.

"Ok, so this is what's going to I will test the kids, especially Jude, and based on his results we will be extra careful with Callie. Then after about a week or two we will do the test on Callie so that we finally have answers. And since we already know she's allergic to bees and penicillin I can also concentrate on the flowers and plants. I will also look at foods and stuff. I really don't want to miss anything." The doctor said.

"Ok yes please. And do a complete test on the kids. I don't want to have to go through this not knowing again." Stef said.

"Can we get a full physical on Callie? I have a feeling she's hiding stuff Jude isn't even aware of."

"I was planning on doing that with Callie. I want to make sure I don't give her any medication that might counteract with each other. And like I said, this was going to happen one way or another. Even if you guys knew she would have been in the hospital."

"But we would have given her the epipen at home, she wouldn't have gotten penicillin because we would have known so she would probably be ok right about now."

"If you think about the 'what if's' your going to go crazy. The important thing is that she's ok and that we can get past this." Leslie said to the moms. "Was that all Jude said? Or did he say anything else?"

"No that was all he said. But we are going to talk to Callie about this also.

"Ok. Let me know what she tells you. I'll schedule Callie tests and exams. I want to do a full work up. I'll even check for the migraines. If she's had them we will be able to tell." Leslie said while looking at her beeping pager.

"Ok will do." The mom's said.

Leslie left the mom's to go take care of another patient. And the mom's made their way back to Callie's room.

When they arrived at the door of the room, they saw that Callie was awake and laughing. Jude was telling her about something funny that must of happened at school. Jesus was helping him by acting it out with him. Brandon and Mariana were on either side of Callie's bed laughing with her.

The moms stayed by the door just watching their kids. When they saw that Callie's face was turning red and She started to cough a little, they decided that they had to get the girl to calm down.

"Ok guys that's enough." They told the kids. "Cal you shouldn't be laughing like that. Your oxygen levels are still a little low." Stef said.

Lena had gotten her a cup of water. "Here bug, drink some water. It'll help."

"Thanks mama." Callie took a couple of sips of water before giving the cup back.

"How do you feel honey?" Stef asked her.

"I feel better. A little tired still but other than that ok." Callie did look tired but not as bad as she did in the morning.

"You look better." Lena said brushing hair out of the girls face.

"Hey guys we need to talk to Callie for a minute, why don't you guys go get some snacks from the vending machines? Cal do you want anything?" Stef said.

"No I'm good. Thanks."

"Ok can you bring mama and I some waters." Stef handed them some cash.

"Yeah sure mom." Brandon said, while the other kids nodded. Jude looked a little afraid. He knew they were going to talk about the information they hid.

"Is everything ok?" Callie asked. She was a little worried. Maybe something else is wrong? Could they know?

"Callie, we um… we talked to Jude" Lena said seriously.

"Ok?" Callie answered trying to sound aloof.

"He told us that you already knew that you are allergic to penicillin."

Callie closed her eyes and sighed. "Um…"

"Callie?" Stef pushed.

Callie just looked at her lap.

"Cal? Is it true you knew that you're allergic to penicillin?" Lena asked directly.

"Yes?" Callie said while looking at her lap.

"Are you asking or telling?" Stef prodded

"I… um… I already knew that I'm allergic. But I read the label to make sure it wasn't penicillin." Callie said slowly.

"Callie… you were taking penicillin, Amoxil is penicillin." Stef said.

"I didn't know that!" Callie looked shocked. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking her head.

"If you would have told us we would have made sure that you didn't get any kind of penicillin." Lena said.

"You could have died! We almost lost you twice in less than a week. Why didn't you tell us?" Stef said.

"I don't know. I guess I just didn't want to cause any more problems." Callie said quietly.

Lena sighed. They had to work with her so she didn't see herself as a burden. "Bug, this stuff is important for us to know. It's how we take care of you." Lena touched Callie's face.

"I didn't think it was going to be an issue. I wasn't going to take any penicillin." Callie defended.

"Well you did. Callie there are a lot of medications that have penicillin." Stef stated.

"And why didn't you tell us about Judes allergy to bees? Or that you get migraines? And that flower are you allergic to?" Stef started to raise her voice. Lena put her hand on Stef shoulder. She didn't want Callie to shut down.

"I haven't had a migraine in a long time. And I've been taking care of Jude. He knows to stay away from bees."

"But did you know to stay away from them?" Lena asked cautiously.

"Well no. I had never been stung."Callie said matter of factly.

"What about this flower Jude said your allergic to? How allergic are you?"

Callie started to play with the blanket she was using. "When we were little, my mom wanted to plant a flower garden. So, she went to the store and bought some seeds. We helped her plant them, it was so much fun. We got to play in the dirt and we spent a lot of time outside just having fun. She would take us out every evening to water them and we would weed the garden. After a couple of weeks the seeds grew and flowers started to bloom. When the monkey flower bloomed, every time I went outside, I would start sneezing and my eyes would get itchy and watery. My throat would get scratchy. If I touched it I would have a mild rash wherever it made contact. So mom took me to the doctor. He said it was allergies and gave me some medicine. Mom had to pull out the plant. They were such pretty flowers. And me and Jude liked to play with them."

"Callie, that's a fairly common flower here in San Diego. What if we ever planted those? We have a lot of flowers in our garden." Lena said.

"I walked the garden when I saw it. I saw that you didn't have any. I've been careful." Callie stated trying to defend herself.

"Not careful enough. Look what happened." Stef said exasperated.

"This wasn't my fault. I didn't do this on purpose! I'm sorry I caused so many problems. I didn't know about the bees." Callie was getting agitated. "The social worker we had first said that if we were too hard to take care of that nobody would want us."

"Oh Bug. That's not true. We want you!"

"Yeah but I'm already adopted. It's not like you have a choice."

"Callie! That is not fair. We have always wanted you and you know it! We accepted you knowing that you had a past and that we might never know everything. But stuff like this we need to know. Your health is very important to us and we would never let something like this get in the way of our love for you."

"I'm sorry. I just… I don't know. I wanted to be adopted so badly that I didn't want anything to jeopardize it."

Look I say we make a deal. How about we will talk to the doctor to see if we can get you home faster, but you have to be completely honest with us. No more lies no more secrets. Tell the doctor everything. After a couple of weeks you are coming back to get your allergy test done and we are going to get you set up with whatever you need.

"Everything?" callie asked quietly.

"Everything medically important. Yes." Lena stated. She needed the girl to trust them and let them take care of her.

"But the test is going to tell you everything anyways. And what about Jude?" Callie asked.

"We would really like his information also. But Jude is getting his test done tomorrow. Your test isn't till a couple of weeks so we want to know everything you know." Stef said.

"I'm sorry." Callie said while looking down to her lap.

"For what bug?" Lena asked. She put a finger under Callie's chin and made the girl have eye contact with them.

"For hiding this from you." Callie said with tears in her eyes.

"Cal, I understand why you did it. I'm not happy but I understand. Dr. C. is going to do a full physical on all of you kids. Including allergy tests. The whole nine yards. She is going to check everything." Stef said.

"Ok." Callie nodded.

"So are you going to tell us?" Lena questioned her daughter.

Callie took a deep breath and nodded. "So when I was around 13, I got a really bad ear infection. I had told my foster parents that I didn't feel good but they just told me to go away. That I had chores to do. So that's what I did. But the pain kept getting worse. And I knew I had a fever. We weren't allowed to stay home alone and they didn't want to stay with us so they made me go to school. One day I was in so much pain that I passed out in class. When I woke up I was in the nurse's office and they told me that they were waiting for the ambulance."

"Oh bug. That's horrible."

"Well, when they told me that I kinda freaked out and kept telling them that I was fine. I didn't want my foster parents to get called. I knew I was going to get in trouble."

"So what happened?"

"Nothing! They said that they had called my foster parents and that they were going to meet us at the ER. I had a dangerously high fever. When the ambulance arrived, I was trying to convince then that I didn't need to go. That I was fine. But when I stood up, I got dizzy, so I was taken to the hospital anyways. Turns out I almost lost all hearing in my ear. The infection was very severe. I was in the hospital for two days. They were giving me some really strong antibiotics. But when I got discharged. They said that I was getting penicillin because that's what they gave kids. My foster parents were not happy. They said that because of me they missed work and that because of that I wasn't going to eat to compensate the money they lost.

"When I took the first dose, I felt funny. Itchy and hot. I just thought that it was because I was taking them on an empty stomach, But after the second dose that day I had a full blown allergic reaction. Minus the breathing problems. My foster parents said that they were not going to take me back to the hospital. That they had already lost two days of work. So I stopped taking the medicine. My infection cleared up but it messed up my hearing a little."

"What do you mean?" Stef asked. Could she really not hear from one ear and them not notice?

"Well I can hear but it sounds a little muffled. I barely notice it now. Just when I'm concentrating really hard and someone talks to me from the right. It looks like I'm just not paying attention." Callie explained.

"Oh baby… Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well there's nothing that can be done. And the past is the past.:

"We are going to take you to an audiologist."

"What? Why?"

"To see what's going on and what can be done. They can see if you're a good candidate for a hearing aid." Lena said. "And we can make sure that your teachers know so they don't think you're ignoring them. I've actually had a few say that when your working, you're so focused that you don't pay attention to anything else.

"I didn't know I was doing that. Plus I don't need a hearing aid, nor do I want one! I'm fine!"

"Cal, not hearing correctly is not fine." Stef argued.

"But…" Callie tried but was cut off by her mama.

"Ok let's talk about this latter. What else?" Lena intervened before things got out of hand.

"About me?" The mom's nodded. "That know of, nothing. That's it." Callie said.

"And Jude?" Stef prodded

"Jude has always been healthier than me. Aside from the bee sting he got, I have nothing. And it wasn't anything like my reaction. It was just his arm." Callie felt bad that she couldn't do more for him, but without her foster parents help she was limited.

"Why do you think he's always been healthier than you?" Lena asked.

"I don't know. But it seemed like I was always taking some kind of medicine when I was little. Jude never did." Callie said scrunching up her nose.

"Cal I'm going to ask Bill to find your medical files from when you were born. Is that ok?" Stef asked.

"Sure. It would be nice to know why." Callie yawned and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Ok, I'll give him a call tomorrow." Stef stated.

"Why don't you take a nap, bug. You look tired." Lena said.

"I'm fine. I've been sleeping all day." She felt tired but she wanted to spend more time with her family

"Bug, you need rest." Lena tried again.

"But it feels like I've been doing nothing but sleep all weekend… that's all I've done." Callie complained. The mom's looked at each other. She was really tired. She sounded so young. She looked like a toddler fighting to stay awake past her nap time.

"I know it feels like that but you have to rest. Your body has gone through a lot these last few days." Lena started to run her hand through her daughter's hair. It was something she knew soothed her. After a few seconds she could see Callie's eyes start to close and another yawn escaped her.

"Just rest a little." Stef said soothingly.

"Don't leave without saying goodbye…" Callie yawned mid sentence. She was already falling asleep. Her voice sounded muffled and tired.

"Don't worry bug. We're right here." the moms said at the same time.


	18. Chapter 18

Callie fell asleep rather quickly. After a few minutes the other kids arrived from their snack run. And saw that Callie had fallen asleep.

"Oh man, she's sleeping again? I wanted to spend more time with her." Jude looked so sad.

"We know bub, but your sister needs her rest so she can come home sooner. The sooner she gets better the sooner she gets home." Stef said to her son.

As Stef and Lena were trying to deal with the kids, Callie's doctor came into the room to check on her patient. "Well hello Adams-Fosters how are you?" She was responded with various hi's and hellos or good. "So I see you all came to see your sister. Don't worry, she's fine. Just tired because from the medicine we are giving her. And she'll be home in a few days." Then she looked at the moms. "I want to take Callie for some tests. One of you guys can come with her in case she wakes up if you want."

"Yeah um… I'll go." Lena said.

"What kind of tests?" Jude asked

"Well since she's had migraines, and I want to check and make sure it's just migraines and not something else. Then we are going to take some blood and do a full physical on her. All the works." Dr. C. said to the boy.

"But why? I thought she was here because of the allergy thing…" Jesus asked.

"Well I want to make sure that when she goes home, she will be as healthy as possible. I don't want her to come back in a few days feeling sick again." she told him.

The kids just nodded their heads in understanding.

"So Lena, since you're coming with us, let's go…" The doctor took Callie's hospital bed and un did the breaks then pushed it out of the room and into the hallway.

Lena kissed her wife and said goodbye to her kids in case they took to long and Stef took them home.

The doctor got a nurse and between both of them they wheeled Callies bed up to the MRI machine. They wanted to do a brain scan and look for evidence of migraines and to make sure that there was nothing to worry about.

"So where are we going?" Lena asked Leslie.

"To the MRI machine. I want a scan of Callie's brain. I want to eliminate anything that might have been causing her headaches. And check to see if the markers for a person with migraines are there." Leslie said matter of factly.

"Wait, I thought you couldn't diagnose migraines with images?" Lena remembered this from when Stef had gotten scans to make sure she didn't have anything in her brain when she got migraines.

"You typically can't. But now we have certain characteristics that all migraines sufferers share in the brain scan, so we look for that."they made it to the elevator and Leslie pushed the button for the 4th floor where the MRI room was.

"Oh wow. That's great." Lena exclaimed. "So we talked to Callie."

This got Leslie's attention. "Oh and what did she say?"

"Well she said she's allergic to monkey flowers and that she apparently can't hear well from her right ear."Lena said cautiously.

"What why? Usually hearing loss presents in both ears." Leslie sounded angry.

"She said it was from an ear infection that went without being treated for too long." Lena didn't know if she should tell her all the details, she looked upset.

"Oh dear. Why didn't they take her to the doctor? When was this?" Leslie asked.

"She said when she was 13. It's how she found out she was allergic to penicillin. She stopped taking it and the ear infection damaged her hearing." Lena was running her fingers through Callie's hair. Anything to convince herself her daughter was ok.

"That must have been a severe middle ear infection to cause hearing loss." Leslie said lost in thought. "She must have spent a lot of time with the ear infection, and in pain, before going to the hospital, then recovering. How bad is her hearing?"

"She just said that it sounds a little muffled. She never got checked out." Lena said quietly.

"Poor girl. The system is just so broken." Leslie sighed.

Lena smiled at her friend. "We are going to get her to an audiologist. Any recommendations?"

"We have an excellent Pediatric E.N.T. doctor here in the hospital and an audiologist." Leslie said when they exited the elevator. "I can get you a referral and have him check her out if he thinks she needs a hearing test he will send her to the audiologist to do it and they will let you know if she needs hearing aids or not."

"That would be great. Maybe we can get that taken care of before she gets discharged" Lena said hopefully. She didn't want to have to keep bringing Callie to the doctors. It would just traumatize her more.

"Yes I can certainly get that done for you. I'll put in the order as soon as we're done here." Leslie said smiling. She understood where Lena was coming from. She had read Callie and Jude's files and knew what they had been through.

"Thank you." Lena said smiling.

They arrived at imaging and Callie was just starting to stir. "Mama?"

At the sound of her daughter's voice calling her she looked at the bed and saw that Callie was opening her eyes. "Hey bug. How do you feel?" Lena kept running her fingers through Callie's hair.

"Tired… where are we?" Callie slurred sleepily.

"We're in imaging, they are going to run some tests. That way we can get you home faster." Leslie answered her patient.

"Uhum… Ok…" Callie looked so tired.

"Go ahead and close your eyes bug. I'll be right here." Lena said. She looked to worn down and pale. She couldn't wait until all this was over and they could take Callie back home and back on a normal routine.

"...Ok… Love you…" Callie said.

"Love you too slug a bug." She kissed Callie's forehead, Lena then turned to Leslie. "Does she have to be awake for this?"

"Not really but the machine makes a bit of noise. I don't know if it will wake her." Leslie was prepping a syringe with some kind of liquid. "I would rather she's awake first and then she can fall asleep if she can, than her wake up in the middle of the scan and move. It will mess up the images."

"Ok I'll wake her and see what she wants." Lena turned back to her daughter and gave her a kiss. She then got close to her ear. "Hey bug. Can you wake up for mama really quick?"

"Hmmm…" Callie mumbled.

"Cal, can you open Your eyes for me? Open your eyes for mama." Lena cood.

Callie opened her eyes and focused on Lena. "Hi mama." She smiled.

"Hi baby. The doctor is going to do a scan and she wants you awake when she starts. You can fall asleep after." Lena told her daughter.

"Why?" Callie asked confused.

"If you move during the scan it will mess up the image." Leslie explained. "You can sleep during. Can you stay wake for the beginning?" Leslie asked while injecting the liquid into Callie's IV.

"Mhm…" Callie was already dozing off.

"Honey, open your eyes." Lena said loudly.

"I'm awake mama… just resting my eyes." Callie said a little more clearly.

Ok. Callie got up and passed over to the machine. She laid down, closed her eyes and tried to relax. She still felt tired. Like she could sleep for days. After a few minutes. She felt the machine move. When she opened her eyes, the bed part was being raised.

"Well The machine is going to make noise so be still. Ok?" Leslie said.

"It's ok bug." Lena said.

Leslie then asked her. "Do you want to listen to music? Or we can just cover your ears. The noise is going to be loud."

"Can I talk during the scan?" Callie asked.

"Well we need you to be as still as possible. But if you need to say something you can. And I'm going to give you a button that if at any point you want out, you can press it and it will be over." Dr. C. reassured her.

Callie thought it over. "Will I be here alone?"

"Your mama can stay in here. There is a mirror here, see it. Dr. C. touched directly above Callie's eyes and in fact there was a mirror." The doctor explained.

She decided she wanted music and that Lena didn't have to stay. After finishing the prep, she was slid into the machine. And then she heard the noise. It almost sounded like construction noise. But with the music it wasn't too bad. Then she heard her mama and Dr. C. talking to her through the earphones.

"Ok Callie, try not to move. I need you as still as possible." The doctor said.

"Ok." Callie said.

The machine started to move and make loud sounds. Callie closed her eyes and focused on the music, trying not moving. "Your doing great bug. You're almost done." she heard her moma say through the headphones.

Callie focused on the music and eventually dozed off a little. She heard the doctor say she was done. "Good job Callie, you did great."

"I fell asleep." Was what Callie responded.

"That's fine Callie I got really clear images." Dr. C. said.

They walked up to her in the machine and got her out. She was still groggy. She looked at her doctor and asked. "Why am I so tired and sleepy? I feel like all I've done since I got here is sleep."

"That's the medication we have you on." Dr. C. said.

"Am I going to have to take this all the time?" Callie asked.

"No Callie. This is just until the antibiotic is completely out of your system and you are 100% reaction free." The doctor said.

"Am I going to have to take this stuff every time I have a reaction to something?" Callie asked.

The doctor looked at Lena and then at Callie. "Well since this is the combination of meds that seems to work for you, I would say probably. We can probably tweak the dosages to make you more comfortable."

Callie looked at her mama silently asking for help.

"Sweetheart, we will do anything to make sure your healthy and well taken care of." Lena stated.

Callie nodded and sighed. She knew that from now on nothing will be the same. And that every family activity would be more planned out and thought of before going. Her siblings were not going to like this. And just thinking she was going to have to carry medicine with her everywhere she went…

"Ok Cal let get you back to your room so you can rest." The doctor said.

"Mama?" Callie said softly.

"Yeah Bug?" Lena asked.

"Um…" Callie said softly.

"What's up Cal?" Lena wanted to know what was going through her daughter's head.

"I… um… I'm kinda hungry." Callie said shyly.

Lena looked at Leslie and they both smiled. "And what would you like to eat?"

"Ummm…. A… a sandwich? From that place mom likes to go?" Callie said quietly. She didn't like to ask for stuff, but she was hungry and craving a sub.

"Oh, you mean Louie's?" Lena asked smiling.

"Yeah. I like that place. They have really good subs." Callie said smiling shyly.

"Sure honey I'll text mom so she can go get you one. Do you want your usual?" Lena said as she took out her phone and started to text her wife.

"Yeah." Callie said with a smile.

"Did you just get the craving now? I know you haven't been eating a lot lately." Lena stated

At this Callie looked at the floor. She had been craving this for over a week now but hadn't said anything. Every week they ate out once. And they all took turns picking the restaurant. She was waiting for her turn so she could pick this sub place. No not really.

"No? Then since when?" Lena kept proding.

"Since a little over a week." Callie was looking at her hands.

"What? Why?" Lena asked.

"I was waiting for my turn to pick the restaurant. It's suppose to be next week." Callie stated matter of factly.

"Oh Cal. That's for actual restaurants. Not a sub place. If you wanted a sub mom or I would have gotten you one. And any of your siblings if they wanted one too." Lena explained.

"I just wanted it to be fair." Callie said.

"Cal all the kids have asked for something on every others week. Just yesterday, Jude wanted a noodle bowl from that Korean place we go to. So we got some." Lena said.

"Really? Where was I?" Callie asked.

"Sleeping. We tried waking you but you were out. And since it's a starter, not a real lot of food, I still made dinner and everyone ate. You saw that. You were there." Lena said while looking at her daughter. Callie nodded.

"Hey Cal, Dr. C. is going to get you to see a E.N.T. and they will decide about seeing a audiologist. That way we can see if you need a hearing aid or not." Lena said cautiously trying to gauge Callie's reaction.

Callie nodded. Then he got back on her hospital bed and they made there way back to her room. On the way, Callie kept thinking about having to go to the audiologist. She really didn't want to go. She already felt like the school freak. Add epipens and hearing aids? She was going to become a target. More than she already was. Being smart and a foster child was tough. She smiled a couple of grades when she started at Anchor Beach. Teachers were always trying to challenge her but in the schools she was in and without her foster parents authorization there was only so much she could do. She she arrived at the fosters. And took the entrance exam, she aced it. They skipped her two grades and she became a junior overnight. Now she was fifteen, and a senior in high school. She didn't want to think what would happen if she showed up with a hearing aid to school, and having to go to the nurses office every time she went out side? This was just great.

She already didn't tell her moms about what's been happening at school. All the name calling and the bigger kids trying to copy from her work. One kid was bold enough to actually steal her essay At least it was her last class and she had time to redo it. She knew she could tell her moms. They would take care of it, but that would just make her a bigger target. She might just have to now.

"Callie?" Lena said.

Callie was startled out of her inner ramblings by her mama's voice. "What?" She said shaking her head. "I'm sorry mama, what was that?"

"Your mom took your siblings to Louie's for subs. They called in the order for pick up." Lena told her daughter.

"Oh um ok." Callie said.

"Ok good. So where were you just now?" Lena asked.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked.

"Your mind. Where was it?" Lena asked again.

"Oh, um, no nowhere. Just worried about all these tests Dr. C. wants to run. Makes me feel like it's worse than it really is." Callie said.

Lena nodded. She was sceptical of her daughter's answer but if Callie didn't want to tell her she wouldn't force it.

As she was wheeled into her room, she heard her family coming through the hallway. As they connected Callie back up to all the machines, the rest of her family made themselves comfortable and started the process of eating their subs. As soon as she was situated Jude handed her her sub and smiled.

"We got your favorite! Turkey and roast beef with mayo, lettuce, pickles, spinach and oil. No vinegar, no tomatoes." Jude exclaimed.

"Thanks buddy! I'm starving!" She opened her sub and dug in. It was sooo good.

While the kids started eating, Lena, Stef and the doctor headed over to the hallway to talk.

"Hey so when will we know the results of her scans?" Stef asked the doctor anxiously.

"Well I won't have official results until tomorrow, but from what I could see, she has some of the markers for migraines." Leslie started to explain.

"Wait… markers for migraines? I thought you couldn't diagnose migraines with scans." Stef couldn't believe what she was hearing. She suffers from migraines and there has never been a test to confirm the diagnosis. It's usually a process of elimination.

"You couldn't. But in the past few years, we have identified certain markers in specific parts of the brain that all migraine sufferers have..." The doctor tried to explain. But Stef kept interrupting.

"So you mean to tell me that I can get a scan done and my migraine would show up?" Stef asked the doctor.

At this point Lena put her hand on her wife's shoulder. "Let's let her finish the explanation honey."

Stef nodded. And looked at the doctor. "I'm sorry. Please continue."

"Yes. that's exactly what I'm saying." The doctor said. "Specially if your having one or recently had one. With Callie I said some of the markers because she hasn't had a migraine in almost a year. Any way I'm going to put in the referal for the E.N.T. I'll talk to her myself and explain Callie's situation and then we can get her into a audiologist if she needs it."

"Why the E.N.T. first? She said she can't hear well from her right ear." Lena asked.

"Because we want to make sure nothing else is causing the muffled sound. It might be something we can fix and not have to resort to a hearing aid. Which by the way are very expensive."

"Yes I was doing some research and they can start at over $1,000 each." Lena stated.

"And if she doesn't need it, then that's even better. The E.N.T. and the audiologist will check her out and if after her exam and the hearing test they will determine if it's something that can be fixed or if she will in fact need a hearing aid. At that point all her options will be discussed." The doctor said.

"Thank you very much." Stef said. "When will the specialists be able to see her?"

"It will most likely be tomorrow. And if she needs hearing aids or any kind of treatment that will also be discussed tomorrow." Leslie said.

"That's great. We also have the other kids tests tomorrow." Boy were they going to be busy tomorrow. They were going to have to take all of this in one kid at a time. "Do we have an estimate on when Callie can go home? I know she's anxious to go. She hates hospitals."

The doctor looked at Callie's file on her tablet. "Well at the earliest, I would say Thursday." She still had her physical to do and for that she has to be reaction free. She would push that as far as she could so she could get the best and most accurate results."Since we are checking her hearing tomorrow, we would do the physical on Wednesday. So that means that she could possibly be discharged on Thursday."

"Thursday? That's not so bad. But Callie is not going to be happy. That's almost all week. And she wont go to school until at least Monday…" Stef said.

"That's the best I can do for right now. And she has to cooperate and be forthcoming. If she doesn't feel good she needs to say so. It's the only way. Most of her symptoms make her feel funny before they even show up on our test and monitors." The doctor said.

"Yeah and we have to be able to trust her. Only she will know how she feels and we are going to have to rely on her to make sure she's ok." Lena said thoughtfully.

"So Thursday the earliest. And it's not depending on how she feels but on what she tells us…" Stef said. If they were going to tell her Thursday they could let her think that it was because she was feeling better. It wasn't going to be dependent on that, but on whether she would tell them when she wasn't feeling good.

"Yeah that sounds about right…" Leslie thought this was a great idea. It would obligate her to tell them how she really felt.

"Ok well tell her. Thank you for everything." Lena hugged Leslie. Sometimes it payed off having a friend as your kids doctor.

"It's no problem. Whatever you guys need just give me a call. Were like family." The doctor said. And with that, the doctor left to go to her rounds.

Lena and Stef walked to callie's door and looked through the window. They saw their kids laughing and goofing off. They had finished eating and were just talking and enjoying eachothers company. They kept watch until again they saw Callie start to cough. That's when they decided to intervene.

"Ok guys let's tone it down a little, this is a hospital not the beach…" Stef said while Lena made her way to Callie and handed her a cup with water.

"Thanks mama." Callie said

"Sure honey. Are you ok?" Lena asked her daughter.

"Yeah just laughed to much I guess." Callie said a little out of breath.

"Well be carefull." Lena said looking at Callie's Ox-sat levels. The number read 91 and she didn't like that. "Honey you have to remember that your lungs are not very cooperative right now. You've had 2 anaphylactic shocks in the past few days and that's a lot of stress on your body."

"Ok I'll take it easy I promise." Callie promised.

"Good. Now we have something to talk about with all of you." Stef said.

"As you all know we had talked to you guys about getting the allergy test done." Lena rolled with the conversation.

"Yeah we remember why?" Jesus said.

"Well it's getting done tomorrow. You guys are leaving school early tomorrow and get all these tests done tomorrow. Jude your getting a physical also and Callie you are getting your hearing assed tomorrow as well." Lena explained.

"What? My hearing? But I thought it was ok. I don't want to get that test done." Callie complained. She did not want to do this. She was different enough as it was.

"Callie we need to figure out what is going on with your hearing. It might be something simple that won't require a hearing aid. But we won't know unless we have it checked out."

"Wait there's something wrong with Callie's hearing?" Jude asked.

"How can that be? She plays guitar just fine and she even plays songs by ear." Brandon added.

"Nobody had even noticed until I told you. Like I said, everyone just thinks I'm concentrating on something. I'm very careful not to miss important stuff." Callie defended

Lena looked at the kids. "We are not sure what is wrong with Callie's hearing yet. She told us that with the ear infection she had a few years ago, that her hearing has been muffled." Then she looked at Callie. "And like I told you, your teachers had already approached me about it. Yes they thought that your were just really into your work, but that means that you have not been as careful as you think in paying attention."

"Please moms," Callie said looking at both her moms. "I don't want to do this."


	19. Chapter 19

"Callie you have to. We need to make sure that you are ok." Lena stated. Why was it so hard for this child to understand that she was getting checked out? All they wanted was for her to be 100% healthy and if she needed a hearing aid, she would get it!

"But I am ok. Hearing doesn't count. I can be healthy and not hear anything. That doesn't mean there is anything wrong with me." Callie said defending herself. She didn't want this done. She didn't know if she would be able to ignore the bullying much longer, and now they wanted to add to it? It already took everything in her to stay calm. She knew she couldn't react to them, she would get in trouble. If this had happened two years ago she would have beaten them all. It was the only way she could protect Jude.

"I understand that Bug, but we are going to get you 100% checked out before you are discharged. The last thing you need is to get sick again. Your body is already straining to keep up. So just get checked out. And if everything goes well you will be home by Thursday. So just bare with us on this." Stef tried to give her some hope. Maybe a little light at the end of the tunnel would calm her.

"Thursday?" Callie's eyes were wide with hope. "So does that mean I can go to school on Friday?" She new it was a long shot, but she tried any way.

Stef and Lena locked eyes and did there silent conversation thing. Stef nodded and looked at the rest of the kids. "Hey guys why don't we go home. You guys need to do homework and you still have school tomorrow." Stef said to the other kids that were enjoying the argument.

The others looked a Stef startled and they all just nodded and made their way to their mama and Callie. Kissing them goodbye and wishing Callie that she feels better soon. After Stef and the kids left. Lena looked at her daughter. "That is still up to the doctor. She said that if everything goes well you can go home Thursday. Depending on how you feel while at home, she then will determine when you can go back to school. After we still have to get your allergy test done. So you might miss another day, depending on how that goes."

"So Monday then?" Callie tried again.

"Callie! What is with you and school?" Lena said exasperated. She knew Callie wanted to do well in school, but this?

"I'm just falling behind. Mama my classes are hard and I can't afford to fall behind too much it's going to hurt my GPA." Not to mention I have to turn in Kylies project. If I don't she's going to be mad. Callie thought to herself. Two years ago, she wouldn't have let anyone get away with what Kylie was doing. But now? And with Lena as the vice- principal?

At that moment Stef made her way back into Callie's room. "I forgot my cell phone. Bye Bug. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Love. Call me if you girls need anything." Stef said to both her girls.

"Mom please tell mama I can go to school! Wait, your not coming back?" Callie was desperate at this point. She needed to get that paper to Kylie by Monday morning or she was in for it. If Stef wasn't coming back she would have to wait until tomorrow or the next day to get the information she gathered. That means she would have to pull an all nighter to get it done along with her own work.

"Callie mama said that it depends on what Dr. C. says." Stef tried to sound calm but this subject was starting to bother her. What was up with Callie? She liked school, but not this much.

"But…" Callie tried again.

"No, stop right there. I suggest that you stop right now. You know very well that mama and I are a united front, if mama said no then I say no." Stef said while looking at Callie in the eyes. "Stop trying to pin us against each other. It's not going to work. You're already grounded and we have warned you about this behavior. One more word about school and you'll be grounded for two weeks got that?"

Callie was looking at her hands. She was fidgeting her fingers and nodded her head.

Stef kissed her daughter and wife again and made her way out of the room back to where she left the other kids to take them home.

Callie was starting to freak out. They just didn't understand. She was going to be in so much trouble. And since her mama worked in the school she couldn't do what she normally would. "Mama?" This was her last effort to get that paper done.

"What it is Callie." Lena said a little snappy.

Callie flinched a little. When Lena saw this her face instantly softened. What was going on?

"Can I get my laptop and homework so I have something to do while I'm here? Maybe I can give you guys my work so it can get turned in on time?" Callie tried again.

"Oh Bug. You don't have to worry about homework right now. You can barely stay awake for more than an hour at a time. I can tell right now that you're sleepy. You're eyes are droopy and you look exhausted. Lena touched her daughter's cheek and moved her hair off her face. I know you worry about school, and I know I put a lot of pressure on you when we had you skip grades, but your health is more important to me than school right now. I already talked to the school about what's going on with you and none of your teachers are expecting any work from you for the rest of this week." Lena said while brushing hair out of Callie's face. Callie's eyes closed for a minute, just relishing the moment relaxing considerably.

She just nodded her head. Callie was tired. In reality she felt exhausted. But she had to get Kylies paper done and to her by Monday morning. How was she going to do that?

"Ok how about you take a nap? Mom took the kids home so they can work on homework and stuff. And you and me can just cuddle for a while." Lena tried. She wanted her daughter to rest. If she was agitated and worried about school, she wouldn't.

"Mama I really want to work on some homework. And maybe B. can turn it in for me? I have a paper due on Monday." Callie was targeting her vice-principal side. She could already see her wavering.

"Callie… I really want you to rest as much as possible. The medicine you're on makes you drowsy and Dr. C. said you need to rest." Lena insisted.

"Please mama? Just this one paper. I promise. I have all the information already. I just need to write it." Callie pushed. She even did a very subtle puppy dog eyes.

Lena sighed. What was with this girl? "Ok Bug, but just this one. Then I get my cuddles. Got it!" Lena said smiling.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you mama." Callie said happily. As long as she can get this done she would be fine.

"Your welcome. But take your time. You have almost a week to write it. And when they come to do your tests, I want full cooperation. Got it?" Lena pressed. She wanted Callie to know that she couldn't use school work to push off her tests. Her health came first.

"Yes I got it. I promise. Full cooperation." Now all she had to figure out was how to get the paper to Kylie. It's not like she could ask one of her siblings.

"Ok, I'll text mom to bring your laptop and book bag when she comes back to bring our overnight bags. Anything else you need?" Lena asked while pulling out her phone.

"Nope everything is there. Thank you again!" Callie said with a expression of relief on her face.

"It's ok. Just take it easy." She finished her text to her wife and put her cell away back in her purse. "Now, how about a nap? I'll even lay here with you."

Callie nodded her head and moved over to make space for her mama. Lena laid down next to her being careful with her IV and all the wires they had her connected to.

Callie got comfortable, laying her head on Lena's chest, with the arm that had all the IV's over Lena's stomach.

Lena started to run her fingers through Callie's hair. Just trying to soothe her. Maybe she would relax enough to fall asleep again. That was one of her last thoughts as she started to doze off herself.

When Stef came back from dropping off the kids at the house, she found her wife and daughter both asleep on the hospital bed. Smiling she pulled out her phone and snapped a few pictures before making her way to her wife to let her know she was back.

"Honey?" Stef whispered while lightly touching her wife's arm. She didn't want to startle her so she wouldn't wake their daughter.

Lena opened her eyes and saw Stef leaning over her. She smiled and looked down at Callie. She was sound asleep.

"Honey I'm back. Do you need help or are you going to stay there?" Stef asked when she saw Lena trying to get comfortable.

"I don't want to wake her up. Let's try to move her and if she doesn't stir I'll move but if she starts to wake up I'll stay." Lena whispered. She didn't want to risk waking up Callie.

"Ok." Stef picked up Callie's head and arms so that Lena could slide out, but as soon as a sleeping Callie felt her mama move, she tightened her hold on Lena's shirt and frowned. Lena stopped her movement and re-positioned herself back on the bed, Stef put Callie back on her chest. The teen immediately relaxed and stayed sleeping.

"Hahaha I guess I'm staying here." Lena stated. It was fine with her, was just happy she was finally resting.

"Looks like it. Are you comfortable? Can I get you anything?" Stef asked her wife. She wanted to make sure that if she was stuck, that she was at least comfortable.

"I'm fine love. Just glad she's resting. She looks so peaceful." Lena said with sad eyes.

"Yeah and small. She looks younger. She's so mature I sometimes forget she's just 15." Stef added.

"Did you bring her school work?" Lena didn't want Callie to be upset when she woke up. She promised her she could work on her paper for a little while.

"Yeah. It's all here. And I also brought her laptop like you asked. Why did you ask me to bring her school work? Do you think she's going to feel well enough to do it?" Stef was worried that she was going to push herself to hard so she wouldn't get in trouble at school.

"She asked for it. I said that she didn't have to worry about it but she was adamant that she has to turn in a paper that's due." Lena said while looking at her daughter.

"Sometimes I wonder if we did the right thing in skipping her grades? She works so hard." Stef mused. Callie is very bright but she would rather push herself to a breaking point before asking for help.

"She's normally ok. She keeps up with all her work and even with skipping grades and taking AP classes, she still has a 4.0 average." Lena thought about it and even with everything Callie had been through, she was a fairly well adjusted teenager.

"I guess having two hospital stays in one week scared her. She probably thinks she won't have time to do all her work." Stef said.

"Tomorrow, I'll stop by the school and touch base with her teachers. Maybe I can get her an extension on this paper. After she argued with me about it she fell right to sleep. I don't know if she will be able to focus enough so do a good job." Lena wanted to make sure that all of Callie's teachers got the memo about what's going on with Callie.

"That's a great idea. It would help her relax." Stef said looking at her daughter. She looked peaceful but she still had bags under her eyes and she looked a little pale. All these allergic reactions were taking their toll on her. "Well if you two ladys don't need anything else from me, I'll be on my way. I have to get to the house before the night time routine war starts. If not I might get there and some kids might be missing." Stef said laughing.

Lena chuckled. "I'll see you in the morning, love. Please be good. Don't bother the kids too much. And tell them I love them. Give them all a good night kiss from me."

"You take out all the fun." Stef pouted. She leaned down and gently pecked her wife in the lips. "Love you. Take care of the Bug for me." At this Lena just nodded. Then Stef moved towards Callie. "Good night Bug. Be good for mama. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." Then she kissed her forehead.

Callie stirred at the words and at the feel of the light kiss. Without opening her eyes, she mumbled a few words. "Night mom. Love you." Then settled back onto Lena's chest.

Both moms smiled at their daughter. And Stef left not long after.

As soon as stef was out of the room. Lena settled down on the bed and hugged Callie closer to her. After a few minutes of watching her daughter's chest rise and fall, she too drifted of to sleep.

Callie woke to light in the room. It wasn't blinding but it was light. Then she felt someone moving her hair and touching her. She jolted up, startled.

At this Lena woke up also thinking something was wrong. "Callie what's wrong? Are you ok?"

Callie already having time to process what was going on took a deep breath and nodded. That's when Lena saw a nurse standing back with a thermometer in her hands. That's when she understood the problem.

The nurse was just surprised and worried. They had sent her in to take the patients temp, but she had no idea she was going to scare the girl so much. "I'm so sorry. I was just checking her temperature."

"No it's fine. I should have warned you. She's had some traumatic experiences in the past. It's not a good idea to touch her without waking her up first. It's best to let us wake her up from now on." Lena explained to the nurse.

Callie just looked at her hands in her lap and blushed. She hated when stuff like this happened. It was a constant reminder of everything she went through while I the system.

"It fine. Is it ok if I take her temperature now?" The nurse asked.

"Oh yeah sure. She's awake, it'll be fine." Then she looked at Callie. "Bug I'm going to the restroom really quick. I'll be right back. Start thinking about what you want for breakfast."

"Ok mama." Callie said nodding her head.

The nurse walked up to Callie and moved her hair so she could put the thermometer in her right ear. "I'm really sorry I scared you." Callie apologised.

"No, no, I'm the one that's sorry. I should have woken you up first. I think I remember a note in your chart about not sneaking up on you." The nurse said while she waited for the thermometer to beep.

Callie nodded her head. "Yeah I haven't had many good experiences in hospitals or in other homes. Not till I moved in with my moms and they adopted me and my brother a year ago." she explained.

"Oh ok. So I read in your chart that you suffered an anaphylactic shock. Was it your first one?" The nurse asked.

Callie chuckled. "That's a long story. Turns out I'm severely allergic to bees and penicillin. On Friday I got stung by a bee and on Monday I got an allergic reaction to my antibiotic."

"Wait, you had two anaphylactic reactions in four days?" The nurse asked shocked.

"Mhm. Now I have to stay here a few days and get tests done. A full physical, including hearing test and everything." Callie felt the nurse remove the thermometer from her ear, and saw her right something down.

"That's good though. So how did you not know you had such severe reactions?" The nurse explained.

"Well they don't really check in foster care." Callie said.

"I see. Well at least your moms worry about your health." The nurse finished what she was doing and went to the foot of the bed.

"So what's my temperature?" Callie wanted to know if she still had a fever.

"At this the nurse looked at Callie. Well you have a low grade fever. You're at 99.8, so we have to keep a close eye on it." The nurse said. She noticed on the chart that Callie has had a fever for a few days now.

"Yeah it would suck if my fever came back. I hate having infections. I thought I was done with them." Callie sighed. She really was done with being sick.

"Well from what I see here they have you on new antibiotics. If this one doesn't work, we'll try a different one. It's just a matter of finding the one that works for you."

Just then Lena came out of the bathroom. "Hey Bug did you think about what you want to eat?"

"Umm… Yeah umm… can I have eggs and bacon with hash browns." Callie said while looking at her hands in her lap.

"Of course bug. Actually that sounds so good, I want some. I'll text your mom and have her bring it with her when she comes to stay with you. Ok?" Lena wanted her to know that it was ok to ask for stuff. She was always going with the flow of the family and never complained.

Callie nodded her head and pulled out her phone. Lena took the opportunity to ask the nurse what Callie's temperature was. "So what was her temperature? Are the new meds working?"

"Well she has a low grade fever right now. It's at 99.8 so we have to watch it. I'm going to let the doctor know and she will be here to talk to you." The nurse said.

"Ok thank you." As the nurse left, Lena pulled out her phone so she could call Stef. She motioned for Callie that she was going to get coffee and left the room.

"Hi love! Hows my baby?" Stef said when she answered the phone.

"Hey honey. Well she looks ok. The nurse scared her this morning. Touched her while she was dead asleep." Lena said sighing.

"Oh that's never a good thing to do." stef agreed. They learned that little detail the bad way. Now the always started talking to her before they would touch her.

"Nope." Lena knew not to do that either.

"So how did that go?" Stef asked with concern.

"She's ok. She was able to keep herself calm for the most part. I was really proud of her. I didn't make a big deal but she did good." Lena said with a smile. A year ago this would have ended in a panic attack.

"My poor Bug. Has the doctor seen her yet?" Stef asked.

"No. But the nurse checked her temperature this morning and it looks like it's going up again." Lena ordered her coffee and paid. Them made her way back towards Callie's room.

"What? Nooo! How high?" She didn't like the sound of that.

"99.8 It's low grade but they have to keep and eye on it." Lena said.

"Oh my poor baby. How is she acting?" stef wanted to know if she was acting different. She usually did when she was sick.

"She's normal. Wants eggs, bacon and hashbrowns for breakfast." Lena said laughing. She knew her wife would like that.

"That's my girl. And let me guess you want fruit or something small?" Stef said with a chuckle.

"No I actually told her I would eat the same thing as her." Lena said surprising Stef.

"Wait what? You want greasy fried bacon with eggs and hash browns? Mrs. Health nut?" Lena liked to eat healthy so my default they all ate healthy.

"She was hesitant to ask. I said it sounded so good I wanted some." Lena said chuckling.

"Well then 3 orders of eggs bacon and hash browns coming right up." Stef said laughing.

At this point Lena was walking back into the room. She looked at Callie and smiled.

Callie looked at her mother that was still on the phone. And she mouthed. "Is that mom?"

Lena nodded her head again.

Callie smiled. "Tell mom I love her and miss her. And to hurry it up with breakfast, that I'm starving." She said loud enough for Stef to hear her.

Lena laughed at her wife's response. "She said that her Bug is going to find bugs in her eggs."

"Eww, that's gross." Callie said laughing.

At that point the doctor came in the room. "Well looks like someone is in a good mood. Good morning ladies."

"Stef I'll call you later Leslie just came to check on Callie." Lena said to her wife.

"Ok call me back and let me know what she says." Stef said.

"Ok, love you. See you soon." Lena said.

"Love you too love. I'll be there in about thirty minutes." Stef said then ended the call.

Lena put her cell phone down and looked at the doctor. "I'm sorry about that. I was talking to Stef."

"It's alright. So how are you feeling today Callie?" The doctor asked.

"Actually, not too bad. I still feel tired but nothing like yesterday. And overall I feel better." Callie said. She did feel better, but she was still really tired.

"Ok, that's good, well let's see what happened last night then shall we." Leslie pulled up Callie's chart, with all the notes and her vitals from last night. "I see it says here that you have a low grade fever. Does anything hurt or do you feel anything funny or different?"

"No. I feel better than I have in the past few days." Callie said. It was true. She didn't feel sick. Just really tired.

"So what does it mean that she has a low grade fever?" Lena asked.

"It means that she's still fighting the infection she had. The antibiotics are not working as well as we hoped. We might have to change them again." the doctor said while still looking in Callie's chart.

"And what does that mean for Callie?" Lena asked. She looked at Callie and smiled. She didn't want her daughter to worry.

"Well for now nothing. I'm going to give her a different antibiotic. And see how she responds to it." The doctor said while noting something in her chart.

"Is that necessary?" Lena asked.

"In these circumstances, yes. Callie can't use the normal antibiotic we would use in these situations." the doctor said. She went to Callie's bed side and started to check the IV. "So all we have left to do is find the best alternative that works for Callie." Dr. C. Pulled out her stethoscope and put it against Callie's chest, to listen to her heart. Then her back, so she could listen to her lungs.

"So does this mean I get more medicine or different medicine?" Callie asked while Dr. C. listened to her lungs.

"It means different. We are going to switch out your antibiotics for something different. Since your allergic to penicillin we have to find out what works for the infection you have and for your body." when she was done, she pulled a penlight and shined it in Callie's eyes.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Lena asked.

Dr. C. went and got a young depreser and looked in Callie's throat. "Well Callie has her appointment with the ENT and Audiologist today. And we have a full physical scheduled for this afternoon." She then moved to her ears. She pulled out an otoscope and looked inside Callie's ears.

"I find out about my hearing today?" Callie asked.

"Yes, you do. We will find out why you say that your right ear sound muffled and if it can be fixed or nat. If not a hearing aid might be the best alternative." Dr. C. said. She was making notes in Callie's chart again.

"What if I don't want a hearing aid, do I still have to get one?" Callie wasked.

"Callie we've talked about this." Lena said. She went to Callie's side and brushed hair out of her daughter's face. "It's whatever the doctor says. If I would have known this earlier, it would have been dealt with a lot sooner."

"What if I don't like it? What if it doesn't work well for me?" Callie countered.

Lena looke st Callie and sighed. "cal, you promised that you would get all your test done today without complaining if I let you do your paper." Lena walked to the closet and picked up Callie's backpack and laptop case. "Mom dropped this off for you last night, but I can take it back with me today if need be."

Callie stayed quiet and nodded her head. She needed to do that protect for Kylie.

"Everything will be discussed with the doctor. If they don't think you would benefit from it they won't give it to you." Dr. C. said. She knew that most teenagers didn't want to feel or look different. High school was bad enough when you were 'normal' she couldn't even begin to imagine how it was for those that were different.

"See. I'm ok with that. Are you? It's a good compromise." Lena said.

"Yeah I guess…" Callie said dejectedly.

"Ok then I will see you in a little while." she started to make her way towards the door. "I'll get in touch with the other doctors and discuss your current condition and other medically relevant information." The doctor left the room leaving Callie and Lena alone.

"What about school? Mama I don't want to go to school with a hearing aid on. What will happen when people see it?" Callie asked with sadness.

"Callie. One of the reasons you would get it is for school. So you can be successful." Lena said.

"Mama. I'm a 15 year old senior. What more do you want from me? The older…" Callie stopped herself. She had said too much.

"The older what?" Lena looked at her daughter. Was something happening at school?

"Nothing. I was just rambling." Callie said quietly.

"Callie? The older what?" Lena asked. Bullying was not tolerated in her school. "Are the older kids bothering you at school?"

"No! Mama. You're the vice principal of our school." Callie answered a little too quickly. "No one would dare mess with us." Now she was just lying through her teeth. She wasn't even the only one being bothered by the older kids. She knew Jesus and Jude were too. She defended them as much as possible without getting in trouble. Jesus didn't need protecting but Jude got harrassed for being different. She could take the bullying but she had always protected Jude. She wasn't going to stop now.

"Cal? Are you sure nothing is going on?" Lena asked again.

Just then the door to the room opened and in came Stef with breakfast. "Alright lovely ladies. Breakfast is served!" When she saw their faces and felt the tension in the room, she stopped. "Is something wrong?"

"No everything is fine." Callie answered quickly.

"Callie?" Lena said. She wanted an answer.

"No mama, I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'll do the tests and whatever happens, happens." Callie said with an attitude. She would probably just take off the hearing aid at school and then put it on after.

"Callie I understand that your upset and I get it but you will not talk to me that way." Lena satated.

Callie's face turned red. She looked down at her hands, fidgeting on her sheets and nodded.

"What's going on?" Stef asked.

"Your daughter doesn't want the hearing test done." Lena said to her wife. She was exasperated. Callie just kept being difficult. Something was going on at school and she had to find out what.

"Why Cal? You would be able to hear normally again. Enjoy music better, pay attention in class and you won't miss out on conversations." Stef said. She had noticed that Callie often missed conversations and stuff when she was doing homework or reading. She just thought that she was concentrating so much she wasn't paying attention.

At this Callie looked at her mom. How did she know? Was she that transparent? "Mom I can hear fine. I'm not having any problems with teachers at school. I get my work done, my chores at home. I don't NEED it. I'm fine."

"Well, I'll make a deal with you. Get the test done and when we get the results we will all sit down and talk it over with the doctor. See what they recommend, the pros and cons it will have for you. Then we will come up with a decision." Stef knew this was going to be a struggle, but she had to get Callie to get all her tests done.

"But moooommm…" Callie whined. She was worried they would make her wear the hearing aid. And she didn't feel like she needed it. Plus she knew Kylie would use this to her advantage. She already had Callie doing her work for her in english.

"Callie that's the best I can offer. Take it or leave it." Stef said. Hopefully Callie would take the deal and they could just get this over with.

Callie saw the determination in her mother's eyes. She sighed and nodded her head.

"Words Callie. You have words, use them." Stef said. She needed Callie to tell her she understood.

"I'll take it. It's a deal. And I'm sorry." Callie said dejectedly. She was going to get the tests done then she would try to convince them that she didn't need it

"Ok good. Now let's eat. I'm starving and I'm sure you guys are too." Callie nodded while Lena started to pull out all the containers with food.

After they were done with breakfast the doctor came back with two others. "Hello ladies. This is Dr. Baker, our resident audiologist and Dr. Nespa, our ENT." Dr. C. said. She then turned to the doctors. "This is Callie and her moms Stef and Lena Adams-Foster."

"Good morning. It's very nice to meet you all." The doctors said.

"Yes good morning."

"Hello. I'm Stef and this is my wife Lena and our daughter Callie." Stef and Lena shook their hands. "Can you give us a rundown of what is going to happen today?"

"Yes of course. So Dr. Carlson has gone through Callie's medical file with us." The doctor looked at Callie's chart then at the moms. "She told us that a couple of years ago Callie had a severe ear infection and since then the hearing in her right ear has been muffled. Is that correct?"

"Yes that is what she told us." The moms both looked at Callie for confirmation. Callie nodded her head and looked down.

"Well today Dr. Nespa is going to examine Callie and see if she finds any physical reason for the hearing loss. Like maybe an obstruction or any physical abnormalities. Then we will do the hearing test and see where you score. And depending on all of this information we will decide if you need or will benefit from a hearing aid and what kind." Dr. Baker said.

"That sound fair. Don't you think Cal?" Lena said.

"Yeah it's good. So if I don't need one I won't get one?" Callie asked.

"Yes, that's correct." Dr. Nespa answered.

"How will you know if I need it? Or if I'll benefit from one?" Callie asked. She was trying to see if she could somehow prove she didn't need it.

"That depends on the results. We will run tests and I will look inside your ears to see what is going on." The doctor said. Dr. Carlson had already told them that the patient didn't want hearing aids. And she understood. She always had a hard time with teens. They had so much pressure at school. "Then, Dr. Baker we will get a hearing test done. That's when you put on some headphones and we'll play some tones. All you have to do is push a button when you hear the tone."

"Ok." Callie said. She would go through with the test and deal with the results later. "What if I need them but don't want them?"

"Cal, we talked about this. We have a deal." Lena said. Her daughter was trying to get out of this but she wasn't going to let her.

"I just want to know my options." Callie defended herself. She was getting the tests done. She promised her moms she would.

"Well we have hearing aids that are practically invisible. And we offer loaners. You can use it for a week and decide yourself. If you think that it's not helping, then we can see about other options." Dr. Baker said.

Callie nodded. "Ok then. Let's start."


	20. Chapter 20

After a few hours of having test done. Which included a camera in her ears and the hearing test that they had explained. It was confirmed that indeed Callie had mixed hearing loss. One was due to the ear infection she had a few years ago. And the other was that her inner ear suffered irreparable damage. They were going to try a hearing aid to see if it would work. If the hearing aid didn't work they would try surgery to see if they could at least restore some of her hearing, and then they would try the hearing aid again. The surgery was to put tubes in so that the fluid that was in her ears would drain out. That way the hearing aid would probably work better.

"Moms?" Callie said hesitantly.

"Yeah bug?" Stef looked at her daughter.

"What if I need surgery?" Callie was scared about that. Plus she would need to miss more school.

"Oh honey. It's going to be ok." Lena said.

"Yeah Cal. We are going to be there for you the whole time." Stef reassured her.

"But I don't want surgery. That just means more time out of school." Callie really didn't want that.

"Callie your health is more important right now." Lena said. She needed her daughter to understand this.

"But…" Callie tried again.

"No. No buts. You get better first then we can talk about school." Stef cut her off.

Callie just looked down and nodded. "Can I start on the paper I have to type?"

"Are you sure you're up to it? You look tired love" Lena said while looking at her.

"Yeah. I'm ok. I'll do some of it now, then I'll take a nap." Callie said. She was hoping that her moms would let her work on it.

"Ok, if your sure." Stef handed Callie her laptop and her school bag. She watched as her daughter took out books and papers. That were highlighted and marked. She opened her laptop and started to read. She would type and read, type and read. She looked so tired but she was completely focused on her work. This is why she skipped a few grades. She was a hard worker and liked a challenge. All her kids were smart. Ones more focused than others but they were all good students. But Callie? She was exceptional.

Even when Lena brought her home from juvie you could see she was wise beyond her years. They just thought it was street smarts. They had no idea about her academics. When they got her academic files, they saw a bright student but nothing that would make her stand out. That was until she took the entrance exam for Anchor Beach. She failed the first time she took it. By one point, but she failed it. She convinced Lena to give her another chance. But there was less than half of the school day left so Lena was hesitant. Until Callie promised to be done before the school day was over. To Lena's surprise, she was done in half the time and got a 100 on it. The next day Lena gave her the exam for the next grade. And she passed that one too. When she took the sophomore test she scored a 95, so that's where Lena assigned her. And she's been doing great. She has a few AP classes, but she gets all her work done. She also helps her siblings. She will tutor and help study when needed and asked.

She still had a hard time thinking about everything Callie had gone through in her short life. Despite everything she had been through she still tried her best, but it wasn't until Stef and Lena that she was able to relax and just be a kid. But even that wasn't easy. They still had problems with her taking on responsibilities that she wasn't supposed to. She would defend her sibling and protect them when she noticed anyone bothering them. She would stop bullying acts towards her siblings and other students. But she didn't care if she put herself in danger or not. To her, her life wasn't worth much. That was the biggest change they had to make with her. Trying to get her to understand that she was not disposable. That that she mattered. She would defend someone but take the punishment ishment or attack on herself. And that just didn't do. They have been breaking her of that habit for a few years now. And she was doing better.

After Callie worked on her paper for about half an hour. She started yawning. Before the moms could say anything to her, she started to pack up all her papers and shut down her laptop. "Moms?"

"Yeah bug?" Lena looked up from her book. Callie looked wiped.

"I think I'm going to take a nap. I'm tired." Callie said while she packed everything up.

"Ok honey, and thank you for keeping your promise. I know you want to get the paper done but you need your rest too." Lena said. She stood up and started to help Callie put the stuff away.

"I know mama. I just wanted to get it started. Starting is the hard part. Now I just have to let the information I learned flow." She finished putting away her stuff and handed it to her mom, who set it on the floor by the closet.

Callie laid down and got as comfortable in her hospital bed as she could. "Night moms."

"Night bug. Just rest were going to be right here." Stef said while tucking her in. She bent down and kissed her forehead.

Lena did the same thing. "Good night honey."

Callie smiled and closed her eyes. She was asleep in minutes.

When the moms were sure Callie was sound asleep, they decided to go talk with the doctors. They wanted to know how she was doing.

They walked to the nurses station and asked to talk to Dr. Carlson.

"I believe she's making her rounds. She should be dark any minute. She also has your daughter's physical scheduled for today." The nurse said.

"Yes. At what time?" Lena asked.

The Nurse looked at her computer, and after some typing she looked back at the moms. "Um… it looks like 1:30."

"Ok, well it's 10:14 now, and Callie just went down for a nap. She still feels very tired." Stef said.

"Yes those are side effects of the medications she's on." The nurse explained.

"Yes. So can she have lunch before the physical or does she have to wait?" Stef asked.

"I would wait in case the doctor wants blood work done. Some of them have to be done while fasting." The nurse said.

Both moms looked a little worried. They knew that Callie didn't like needles. If she needed blood work it would not go well. "Ok. Then we will let her sleep until as close to the exam as possible." Stef said while glancing at her wife. Lena nodded. She knew Callie didn't wake up well from her naps. Hopefully she would wake up on her own.

"Please have the doctor see us before her exam. We have some questions for her." Lena said.

"Sure no problem." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Lena said to the nurse.

They both made there way back to Callie's room and sat down on the cot together.

What do you think we'll find out with her exam? Stef asked her wife.

"I don't know. But at this point any information is good. She's so hesitant to talk about anything that's wrong with her. She will stand up for everyone. And try to protect them, but when it comes to herself… it's like she has a death wish. When we adopted them she told us everything about Jude. Even that he had asthma as a child. But when I asked her about herself. She said that she was always healthy." Lena said.

"Yeah, this is healthy…" Stef chuckled sarcastically.

"Well in the time she's been with us. This IS the first time she's been really sick." Lena stated.

"That she's told us! God knows how many times she's been sick and didn't tell us." Stef pointed out.

At this Lena frowned. Stef was right. She wouldn't tell them if she wasn't feeling well. She didn't this time. Still I don't see them finding anything major.

"Maybe you're right. I hope they don't find anything serious. I don't think she'll be able to handle anything more. First the bee, then the infection, after that the antibiotics and now her hearing… she has been in and out of the hospital for the past five days and she still has to get her physical and allergy test done." This was going to be hard on Callie. Both moms knew it. She was going to feel like she was treated differently and she wouldn't be wrong. They had to be careful with her from now on.

"About the hearing. How do you think she's going to handle this whole hearing aid thing? She seems very adamant about not wanting to stand out at school. Which with her being 15 and a senior is kind of hard already." Stef said.

"Honestly, I don't know. She seems ok with whatever they say until she thinks about it and realizes that people at school will notice. Then she freaks out." Lena said.

"Maybe we should just ask her? She's been very easy lately and calm. Even with the hearing aid argument, she was calm and respectful. Which surprised me." Stef was really surprised. She expected Callie to throw a fit.

"I know. She held it together and expressed herself with respect. I was so proud of her." Lena said while looking at their daughter. She was sleeping soundly.

"So was I. Let's ask her when she wakes up. Maybe she'll talk." Stef suggested.

"I have to go to the school to turn in some paperwork and pick up some more." Lena said while standing up and stretching. "I also want to go home to change and take a shower."

"You haven't noticed anything at school?" Stef asked her.

"No… all her teachers say is what a wonderful and smart girl she is. Very respectful and helpful. One teacher told me that she was starting to make friends." Lena recited all the compliments she got from her teachers.

"Friends? Callie? In her age group or in her grade?" Now this surprised Stef. Callie never made friends easily.

"In her grade. I was actually worried, because I didn't considered the student a good influence, but the teacher told me that since she started to see them together, that this other students grades have gone up. That Callie was a good influence on her." Lena stated.

"Wait what?" Stef said suspiciously. "What do you mean a bad influence? And her grades have gone up?

"Yeah apparently this students grades have gone up since she started to spend time with Callie." Lena didn't understand the issue.

"And she's a senior with a bad rep?" Stef kept connecting the dots that Lena didn't seem to see.

"Not a bad rep per se, but not the best student and has a bit of an attitude. Why?" Lena asked. She was confused as to what Stef was getting to.

"Lena, doesn't this sound suspicious to you? Callie making a friend in her grade and then this students grades suddenly just start to improve." Stef asked her.

"It was at first, but when I saw them interacting, they seemed genuinely friendly with her." Lena said thoughtfully. Kylie was not the best student and she had received many complaints from different teachers. But nothing suggested that she was a bully.

"Did they see you watching?" Stef was now very concerned. If Callie was doing this girls work, that would explain why she has been stressing out about this paper.

"I don't know. Why?" Where was Stef going with this?

"I think Callie is doing that girls work for her." Stef finally said.

"What? No way. She would talk me if she was being bullied at school. She's told a couple of times when Jude or the others were getting bothered by other students." Lena stated. She had to think that they had earned enough of Callie's trust. Enough that she would come to them if something like this was happening.

"But this is her were talking about. And if this person decides to threaten Jude or Mariana she would take it." Stef pointed out. This was Callie they were talking about. She had a protective instinct but no survival instinct.

"You have a point. And there's also this paper she just has to get done and turned in. I excused her from all assignments at school. They are not expecting anything from her." Lena thought it over.

"Then maybe we shouldn't let her do this paper. See what happens." Stef wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"I think we should ask her. She might tell us." Lena was always optimistic. She believed that with a little support and comprehension, the kids would open up. But that didn't always work, especially with Callie.

"I don't think so. But if you want to try that we can." Stef said.

"Like I said. I have to go to the school. I'll stop by her teachers and talk to them. Maybe they noticed something." Lena said. Yes she would talk with Callie's teacher. It was english so all she had to do was talk to Timothy.

"Also we can check to see what this paper is about. We know her laptop password, so we can just go in and check." Stef said. Her cop instincts were sharp. And her gut was telling her that something was wrong.

"Stef… we can't just invade her privacy. That's why I want to ask her first. Give her the chance to tell us what's going on." Lena scolded in a whisper.

"Lena do you really think that she's going to tell us?" Stef asked.

"I know that she will close off if pushed, but we can't invade her privacy just because. We have no proof." Lena said. She wanted to give Stef the chance to change her mind. She needed to understand that hair kids were not criminals that she had to investigate.

"Fine we'll ask her when she wakes up and then I'll invade her privacy." Stef said resigned.

"Stef! She is not one of your criminals. You don't have to investigate her or interrogate her. She needs her mom not a cop." Her wife obviously didn't get it. What was she going to do?

"Well I'm both so she's going to have to talk or I'll find out on my own." Stef was determined to find out what was going on. Callie wasn't going to talk so she, as her mother, was going to find out what was wrong and fix it.

At around a quarter after one, Callie started to wake up. She was hungry, but felt a little better. If only she could get rid of the tiredness, then everything would be bearable. From what she could tell, this tiredness was going to make it hard to finish that paper.

Stef and Lena noticed that Callie had started to stir. She was waking up just in time. It gave her a chance to get ready for the physical that Leslie was going to do. Stef went to stand up with a look of determination on her face. Lena put her hand on her wifes knee, silently telling her to wait. This was not the time to have this discussion with their daughter. They needed her as calm as possible so they could get accurate results from her exams. Instead Lena stood up and made her way to Callie's bed. "Hi sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

Callie looked at her mama and smiled. "A lot better. I hate to admit it, but I needed that nap."

"Really, huh?" Lena said chuckling. "At least you admit it."

Callie smiled. Any other time she wouldn't have. She would have said she was fine and spent the day fighting against sleep. She felt safe with her moms. Safe and loved. Something she hadn't felt since her mom died. "I still feel somewhat tired though. I know it's the meds, but man. I just want to feel normal again."

"I know honey. Once you get better you won't have to take these meds anymore. Only if you have another reaction. And we are going to do everything in our power to try to avoid them." Stef said.

Callie nodded. This was something she didn't want to go through again. "Mama?"

"Yes Bug?" Lena said while brushing stray hairs away from Callie's forehead.

"I'm hungry. Can we have lunch?" Callie was really hungry. Even though she hadn't been doing much, she was still using a lot of her bodies energy ro recover.

"Actually. I'm waiting on the doctor to let us know if you can eat." Lena stated cautiously. This was not going to go well.

"Why?" Callie asked apprehensively. She was a little scared to ask.

"Because you have your physical exam in a little while and they might need you to be fasting." Stef said trying to help with the news delivery.

"Fasting? Do you think they could do those tests first. I'm really hungry." Callie didn't know what test needed her to be fasting but wie was really hungry so she wanted to get done as soon as possible so she could eat.

Stef and Lena looked at eachother. "We can ask." Callie obviously didn't know these were blood tests.

"Hey Callie?" Stef decided that she was just going to ask.

"Yeah?" Callie said while sitting up on the bed.

"How is everything at school?" Stef knew this was going to be hard but she needed to know.

"Stef!" Lena said chastising her wife. This was not the time. They made eye contact and had one of their silent conversations.

"What do you mean?" Callie was getting a little nervous. Where was her mom going with this? "What's going on?" She noticed the look Lena was giving Stef.

After a stare down with Lena, Stef looked at her daughter. "I mean how is school? Is it too overwhelming? Do you think we should have kept you in your grade?" Lena, knew that he wife wasn't going to let this go, so she decided to help prob her daughter. She saw the nervousness in Callie's eyes and knew that her wife had hit a nerve.

"Um… everything is fine. I like my classes and my teachers. Why?" Callie asked. Where were they going with this?

"Cal, are the other students giving you a hard time?" Stef asked carefully. She didn't want to stress her more.

"Huh? Wh...what... what are you talking about? No one is bothering me." Callie stuttered out. They couldn't know could they?

Callie looked like a deer caught in headlights. They hardly ever heard her stutter like that anymore.

"Are you sure honey?" Stef insisted. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

"What's going on? Why are you asking me about this?" Callie asked nervously.

"Callie? Mom asked you a question." Lena said seriously.

"Mama. You're in school with me every day. You would have noticed something. Don't you think?" Callie countered. She knew this was a cop out, but she was willing to try anything.

"We have noticed something. That's why we're we're asking." Lena said carefully.

"I'm fine." Callie said defensively.

"That's not what we asked you." Stef said. She looked Callie in the eye and maintained eye contact.

"You knowing me the way you do. Do you really think I would let anybody bother me?" Callie was grasping at straws and she knew it.

"If you thought is was the right thing to do then yes." Lena saw Callie's eyes dart to the side. "You have before. If you thought your siblings were in danger. Or maybe you think that if your too much trouble that we won't want you anymore. But, honey, there is nothing that would make us not love you. We are your moms." At this they saw Callie's expresion change. They were getting close.

"Callie, is someone at school bothering you?" Stef asked with no reservations.

"Mom. Please don't." Callie pleaded. She didn't want to talk about this. "Mama?"

"Cal, please talk to us." Lena took her daughter's hands in hers. She saw that Callie's resolve was wavering.

Callie just looked at her blanket covered lap crying and nodded.

"Oh cal. What happened?" Stef knew this wasn't easy and that the fact that Callie was sick had a lot to do with this confession.

"It's this girl from class. She said that if I didn't do her work that she would beat me up. I laughed in her face. I mean, what was she going to do? I was sure it wouldn't hurt nearly as much as my old foster families. So I walked away. That same day later. I saw her and her friends bothering Jude and Connor. Then they started to bother Jesus. You know he would never hurt a girl. I was going to put her in her place when I saw mama talking to our teacher. This girl said that her mom was on the school board and that she could get you fired. I couldn't let that happen." Callie just rambled and cried. She rushed through her explanation not even taking a breath. The machine that was monitoring her started to make a beeping noise.

Lena noticed this and tried to calm her down. "Bug. calm down. Just breath. Can you do that for me?" Callie nodded her head and took a deep breath. Lena kept glancing at the monitors to make sure everything was ok.

A nurse made her way to Callie's room to see if everything was ok. When Stef saw her, she stood up and walked her back to the hall. Lena stayed with Callie getting her to calm down. When stef came back she sat on Callie's bed and started to soothe her right along with Lena. when she was calm and the machines had stopped the beeping, she started on Callie again. "Who was this?"

"Kylie Anderson." Callie then looked at Lena. "She said that her mom already didn't like you. And that she was looking for a reason to get rid of you. I didn't know what to do. So I did her homework for her. Then she started to sit close to me in class. Next thing I know she's taking my tests and changing the name. I started to write my name in pen. So she couldn't. I didn't have enough time to finish two tests. So on those I got b's or c's. Not horrible grades but not my work."

"Callie I asked you about those grades. You just said that you hadn't studied for them." Lena said. She had grounded Callie for those grades. If she had known what was going on none of this would have happened. "Why didn't you come to me? Or the teacher?"

"I tried to go to the teacher. Before I could tell him what was going on he started to thank me for the good influence I had on Kylie. What was I supposed to say?" Callie said.

"The truth. That's what you say. You know that we would have helped." Stef said. "How many times do we have to tell you? If you have a problem, you come to us!"

"But then I would be known as the girl who told her mom the vice principal. Or had to go to her mommy." Callie said exasperated. "I don't want to be a tattle tail."

"Oh Callie. How long has this been going on?" Lena asked. How could she not notice this. She worked at the school and she was there every day.

"A few months now…" Callie whispered. If Stef and Lena hadn't been paying close attention they might have missed her answer.

"And this paper you just have to finish?" Stef asked. She really didn't want to hear the answer to this.

"It's hers. I already finished mine. She wants it by Monday because it's due Tuesday. And since I'm not there, I can't stop her from bothering Jude or Jesus." Callie started out slowly and then rushed to finish. She was starting to get worked up again.

Lena noticed this and started to try and calm her daughter down. "Cal, take a deep breath for me please." Lena coached her daughter. After Callie was calmer Lena continued. "Sweety, you have to let us know these things. I'm sorry we didn't put it together sooner. We had noticed that you were working harder and taking longer with your homework. We just thought that the classes were a bigger challenge than we expected. We were even thinking about asking you if you wanted to switch back to 10th grade."

"What? No! I like my classes." Callie practically yelled. She didn't want to go to her old grade and be bored out of her mind again. "They are fun and engaging. If you put me back in 10th I'll be bored out of my mind. Please no. I like it." She kept looking at both of her moms. She needed to get this message through. She wanted to stay in her current classes.

"Ok, ok calm down." Stef said when she noticed Callie's heart rate go up again. "Breath honey." Callie took a couple of deep breaths, and calmed dawn. The moms watched as the heart rate monitor went back to normal. "That's it honey, good job. Just deep breaths."

"I'm sorry moms." Callie began to cry. "I was just trying to protect my brothers. And I didn't want you to have to worry about your job. Plus you guys already have a lot on your plate. So I didn't want to worry you guys with dumb stuff like this."

"Bug, if your not happy then it's not dumb." Lena said. She reached over and tucked some hair behind Callie's ear. "If you find that you need to protect your brothers all by yourself, then we are not doing our job as parents and we need to know about it. I m going to talk to Monty today and your teacher when I go pick up the kids in a few."

"Your leaving?" Callie said looking between both moms.

"No, just me." Lena stated. "I have to get some paperwork from my office and pick up the kids for there exams. They have them today, but I'll be back in a little while."

"Please mama don't say anything I'll be labeled as a nark. That's never good." Callie pleaded. She really didn't want the other student to know. She'd have even less friends.

"I'll tell them that you talked in your sleep and that we needed to find out what happened since you didn't want to talk about it." Lena said. She needed to get this taken care of.

Callie just looked down and nodded. She was going to be in so much trouble.

"Bug, what's wrong?" Stef noticed her daughter looked marginally paler.

"I just didn't want this to happen. Their going to pick on us more now. And I've been trying very hard to stay calm and not retaliate. But when they get in trouble their going to know it was me and it's just going to get so much worse." Callie said quietly.

"Oh Callie. No. We are going to make sure that you guys are all ok. No one is going to bother any of you." Stef said.

"Maybe we should have an assembly about bullying. What's considered bullying and the school policy towards it." Lena thought out loud.

"What? Mama! No! That's just going to make it bigger than it already is!" Callie yelled. This was starting to get out of hand.

"Callie Quinn Adams-Foster. Do not yell at your mama like that. I understand your worries, but that does not excuse your current behavior." Stef said quietly but firmly.

"But mom an assembly will just make things worse." Callie tried to debate. This couldn't be happening.

"What did I just say to you? Need I remind you that your still grounded?" Stef said. She understood that she was sick and that all this was putting more stress on her but she couldn't let her get away with this disrespectful behavior.

"No ma'am. I'm sorry. I'm sorry mama. I shouldn't have yelled." Callie said quietly. Looking at both her moms she saw the worry and the sadness in their eyes. 'I did that', she thought to herself.

"Callie we just want what's best for you. And if we have to stop a bully then we will." Stef stated.

"Can't you just let me handle it?" Callie pleaded. She really just wanted this to go away.

"The problem is that you're not handling it. You're giving in and doing what the bully wants." Lena said.

"What if I promise to not do anymore work for her?" Callie tried again.

At this moment the doctor walked into the room with a smile on her face rolling in a tray covered with a blue medical pad. Hello Adams-Fosters. "Callie are you ready for your physical?"

"Yeah. I'm ready." Callie said a little down.

"Oh don't sound so down it will be fine." The doctor said while she went to the machines in the room to take note of Callie's vitals. "Are you feeling ok? You'd blood pressure and heart rate are elevated."

"Yeah I'm fine." Callie mumbled.

"That's our fault. We had a little disagreement that got somewhat out of hand." Stef said to the doctor.

"I see. Well, let's get some blood samples so we can give you time to calm down." Leslie said. This way Callie can try and calm down and she could eat faster.

"Um… that might not be a good idea." Stef was saying at the same time that Callie started freaking out.

"Blood tests? No! No needles!" Callie said shaking her head. "Mom please. No needles."

 **Sorry it took so long. I have been very busy but hopefully I will be able to update more often now. Hope you all like this chapter and that you don't give up on me.**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I am so so so so sorry for the delay. I know its been a very long while but it was just one thing after another. i had surgery, my laptop broke and a bunch of other stuff. but here it is.**

They had been at it for about 15 minutes already and Callie refused to let the doctor take a blood sample. She was actually not letting her get anywhere near her with the needle. She was almost at a full blown panic attack, but her moms were trying their best to keep her calm.

"Cal this is for your own good. We have to make sure that you're healthy." Stef said while trying to calm her daughter down.

"Can't they do that without taking blood? Is this why I couldn't eat?" Callie was going to try and get out of this. There was no way she was going to let them stick a needle in her. No way!

"Yes. Callie the blood tests are necessary. They will tell us a great deal about your body. And how it's working." The doctor tried reasoning with her.

"You guys didn't say anything about blood tests! No! No needles!" Callie yelled. This was not happening. She was scared of needles and her moms knew this. They had been hiding it from her this whole time. They knew and didn't say anything.

"Love we will be right here with you. You won't be alone. Mama and I will be with you the whole time." Stef said soothingly. She glanced at the heart monitor that was attached to Callie and noticed that her heart rate kept rising. This was not good for her, they needed to calm her down and soon.

"Please mom. No, please." Callie pleaded. She was scared and her mind was taking her back to one of her old foster homes. "I'll even wear the hearing aid, but please no, don't let them… please… mama, please no."

"Oh Callie. I'm so sorry but this is something that has to happen. We need to make sure that you're ok. That you're healthy." Lena leaned forward and hugged her. This was killing her. Callie hasn't acted like this since the first month of them fostering her. She had a panic attack at her physical. Ever since that day they have been really careful with her and doctors, or anything medical really.

At this the doctor looked at the moms. "Can I talk with you outside for a moment?"

"Stef you go, I don't want to leave her alone like this." Lena said from her position on the bed with Callie. The teenager was clinging to her mother and wouldn't let go.

Stef nodded and exited the room after the doctor. "Not to be funny, but, what's up doc?"

"I know of Callie's fear of needles, but we have been poking and prodding her for days now. Why is it a problem now?" The doctor asked concerned. She already knew that Callie had a fear of needles but with everything they have done the last few days she thought the girl was over it.

"She was pretty out of it those times. Right now she's lucid and just woke up. It won't be easy to get a blood sample. She is hungry tho, so we could probably use that." Stef said thinking.

"Well I need to do the blood tests, so anything we can do to help…" The doctor said.

"Ok. I'll talk to Lena and see what we come up with." Stef said thoughtfully. "Just try and follow our lead."

"Ok. Just let us know if there is anything else we can do and I'll try to follow your lead. As much as I can." The doctor said as she and Stef walked back into Callie's room.

When Stef and the doctor entered back into the room, Callie was half asleep again in Lena's arms. Her freak out took a lot out of her.

"Hey Cal. How are you feeling?" Stef asked while she pushed hair out of her daughter's face.

Callie slowly looked at her mother and nodded. "I'm ok, just tired."

"Love, the doctor needs to take some blood." Callie visibly tensed and started to move a little in her mother's arms. "Callie calm down. Look at me sweets. Your ok. We are not going to let anyone hurt you." Callie just looked at Stef with pleading eyes. "Do you trust me? Do you trust us." Stef said and took her wife's hand.

Callie nodded her head.

"Words Callie." Stef said a little forcefully. They knew that she would close up if they didn't make her talk now.

"Yes, I trust you both." Callie said quietly. They had done this many times and she knew the routine. They wouldn't let her go quiet.

"Ok, then you know we aren't going to let anyone hurt you right?" Lena reassured her and squeezed her a little tighter.

"Yes." Callie answered quietly while shaking her head.

"Ok then this is what we are going to do. I'm going to lay down with you and hug you." Stef said this while she switched places with Lena. "Mama is going to hold your hands." Lena sat on the bed and took Callie's hands in hers and gave them a kiss. "And we are both going to be with you during the whole process. But you need to let them draw blood. Can you do that?" Stef asked her daughter.

Callie thought about it for a minute. Then nodded. "You won't leave me?"

"Not a chance. We will be here as long as you need us." Stef kissed her on the head. "After, mama is going to go pick up your brothers and sister at school. They need to get the allergy test done today."

"Their getting it done today? Man they must not be happy with me." Callie stated.

"What? Why?" Lena asked.

"Well it's my fault that they even have to get these tests done in the first place." Callie insisted.

"Oh honey they don't blame you and they said they would do it. They were very scared when you got sick from that sting, and they don't want that to happen to them." Lena stated. She knew her daughter was going to try and blame herself for this. She always did.

"And guess what!" Stef tried to lighten the mood.

"What?" Callie asked softly and lifted her eyes to meet her moms.

After they draw blood, you can have anything you want to eat! You name it and it's yours.

"Anything?" Callie asked, her eyes bright with mischief.

"Anything that's food. Don't tell me you just want ice cream, because I'll say no." At that Callie mocked pouted, making her mama laugh. "But if you want ice cream after you eat, that's different." Lena said smiling.

"Can I have a grilled cheese and tomato soup?" Callie asked smiling.

"If I can't find a place to buy it, I will go home and make it for you." Lena said smiling. She knew Callie had a thing for tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Specially the ones with swiss and american cheese.

"And ice cream for dessert?" Callie said laughing.

"Oh Bug. Yes, you can have ice cream for dessert." Lena said while Stef was trying to stifle her laugh.

Callie looked at the doctor. Then glanced at the medical tray that was still covered. "Ok I'm ready now. But please don't let me see the needles or anything. It wont go well."

"Callie I have a question for you." The doctor said while starting to prep everything again.

"Yes?" Callie answered but kept her eyes on her mama.

"If you're this afraid of needles how am I going to be sure that you will use the EpiPen if you start having a allergic reaction?" The doctor asked her. She was trying to keep her distracted.

Callie nodded and sighed. "I can't see the needle on it and I'll be too focused on trying to breathe that I don't think I'll hesitate. Plus there's a chance I won't even be able to give myself the shot. But this is different. It's slow and painful. It just takes me back to a bad memory."

"I see. Well, I promise to be as fast and gentle as possible." The doctor stated.

Callie closed her eyes and nodded. "Thanks." When she felt the doctor tie the tourniquet on her arm, she looked at Lena with fear in her eyes. She really didn't want to do this.

Lena, with one hand grabbed her daughter's free hand and with the other she cupped her cheek. "Callie, after this I'll go get your food. Then I have to go to the school for some paper work and to get your siblings for their tests today. Mom is going to stay with you while I do that."

"Ok." It looked like the fact that Lena was talking to her was working, because the doctor was able to insert the needle and start to draw blood. Callie refused to look at the arm the doctor was working with. She kept her eyes on her mama and she focused on her words.

"You're doing great Cal. She's almost done. I'm so proud of you Bug." She kept a hold of her daughter's hand and rubbing her cheek with her thumb. Thus keeping Callie distracted enough that the doctor was able to get everything done with no problems.

"All done Callie. You did great." The doctor said as she finished and started to put a cotton ball in the crook of Callie's elbow and withdrawing the needle. "Can you please put pressure on that? I'll get a band aid."

Callie put her finger on the cotton ball while the doctor opened the band aid and pulled off the strips. She then saw the doctor put the band aid on the cotton ball and pick up all the equipment and the test tubes with the blood. "So are we done?"

"With the needle part of the exam, yes. Now, I get to physically check you to make sure everything is good." The doctor said brightly. This part was going to be a peace of cake compared to the blood taking.

"Ok… can I have something small to eat? A snack or something, I don't feel very good?" Callie asked while looking at both her moms.

"Are you ok? What's wrong Bug?" Lena asked with concern in her eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just hungry and I can feel it starting to hit me hard." Callie said to calm her mother's down. "I just need somthing small to eat for now. Then I can have the food mama is going to bring me."

"Are you sure honey." At Callie's nod she decided to get her something small in the hospital cafeteria. "How about, while you guys get started, I'll head down to the cafeteria and get you something small so you can hold off for the soup mama is going to bring you."

Callie nodded. She was hungry and at this point she would eat anything. Even hospital cafeteria food.

Stef kissed Callie on the temple and had her sit up so she could get out of the hospital bed. She kissed her on the forehead, gave her a small hug then she did the same to her wife. "Do you want anything?" She asked Lena.

"No, I'm good thank you. Just get something for you." Lena said giving Callie's hands a squeeze.

"Ok then. I'll be right back loves." Stef said then left the room.

Callie looked at her mama and noticed that she was staring at her. "Mama? Is something wrong?"

"Hum? Oh um no nothing's wrong. I'm just so proud of you. You handled that needle like a trooper." Lena said.

Callie looked at her lap in embarrassment. "Yeah if you call crying like a baby and having a panic attack being a trooper, then sure."

"Oh honey. You have a phobia. Those are not easy to conquer." Lena said firmly. "People have been known to die because of their phobias. But you didn't let fear keep it's hold on you. You trusted us to take care of you. To protect you. And that's a big deal. Because for you, trust is love. And that just tells me how much you love us."

"Of course I love you! Have you ever doubt it? I love you more than you can possibly imagine. You guys give me the strength to conquer all my fears. The support I need to keep going no matter what." Callie said firmly.

"Then why didn't you tell us about Kylie? We could have helped you before it got so out of hand." Lena said calmly. She needed to find out exactly what had happened. "Did something happen that made you not trust us with this?"

Callie just looked at her lap. How could she tell her mama that it was her that she was protecting? That Kaylie had threaten to get her mama fired?

"Cal? Can you please look at me please?" Lena asked softly. When Callie didn't raise her eyes to her, she lifted her daughter's face by the chin until she could see her eyes. "There that's much better. I love being able to see your big beautiful eyes." Callie blushed but didn't smile. "Can you tell me why?"

Callie looked at her mother. What was she going to do? What was she going to tell her?

"Ok Callie. Let's start with the exam." The doctor said putting on her stethoscope. And just like that, the conversation was over. Lena moved away from the bed and gave the doctor space so she could examine the teen.

Lena took this opportunity to call the school and have them pull up Kaylie's file and the work that she had turned in in the last few months. "Callie, are you ok here? I need to check in at work and make sure they remember to let your siblings out of class on time so I don't have to go hunting for them."

"I'm ok mama. Besides, mom should be on her way back by now, right?" Callie said looking at Lena. she was glad this conversation was over.

"Yeah she probably is. I'll just be out in the hall. If you need anything just call me." Lena said looking out the hall to see if Stef was on her way yet. She didn't see her.

"I'm fine mama. Really. It's ok." Callie reassured her.

Lena gave her a look and a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Callie looked down and blushed. "Yes. I know I freaked out earlier but that was the needle." Then Callie looked at the doctor. "We are done with the needles right?"

The doctor nodded smiling. "Yes we are done with the needles."

"See mama I'm fine and like I said, mom should be here any minute, but if by any chance I need you, I promise I'll call for you." Callie said quietly.

Lena smiled. She knew Callie probably wouldn't call her, but she needed to talk to Monty and her secretary. When she goes to pick up the other kids, she's going to talk to Callie's teacher and see if he can help. "Ok honey, like I said I'll be right outside in the hallway." Lena walked out of her daughter's room and called her secretary.

" _Anchor Beach Charter School, this is Angela how may I help you?"_

"Angie? It's Lena."

" _Lena! Hi! Hows are you all doing? Hows Callie?"_

"We are all fine, and she's doing better. They are doing a physical right now so I was able to step out for a few minutes."

" _Oh ok what can I do for you?"_

"Well first I wanted to remind you that I'm picking up the kids early today. They all have a doctors appointment."

" _Oh yes I have it written down right here. I already sent the message to all the corresponding teachers, and they have instructions to send the kids to your office."_

"That's great. Um, I will be arriving a bit earlier than I had told you about tho. "

" _Is everything ok? Do you need me to pull the rest of your kids earlier?"_

"Oh no. No everything is fine. I just need to check in with one of Callie's teachers. And I also need a favor from you."

" _Sure what do you need."_

"I need the student file of Kylie Sanders pulled and I need to contact every teacher of every class that she shares with Callie. I would also like all the work she has turned in since her grades started to come up."

" _Is there a problem?"_

"According to Callie, Kylie has been bullying her into doing all of her school work."

" _Callie said that? Oh Dear! Why would Kylie do such a thing? And her mom is on the school board!"_

"I don't know all the details. But I want to talk to their teachers and find out what's going on."

" _Yes, of course I'll get right on that. Like around what time do you plan on stopping by? So I can make sure to get all the papers ready and notify the teachers."_

"Um... around two I think. The kids have their appointment at 3:30 so we have to be out of there by 3pm."

" _Ok that's no problem. I can have all the info ready for you when you get here. I can't believe the students here are resorting to bullying to pass a class."_

"I know. I couldn't believe it when she told me. I thought for sure that if something like this would happen that my kids would come to me. Or at least a teacher they trust."

" _Some kids think that they can handle everything on their own, or they are embarrassed about the bullying to talk about it."_

" _Yes I know but I thought we had gotten past that with Callie. She's been doing so much better and her grades are still excellent, even with the extra workload."_

" _Really? So even doing her work and Kylie's she still has good grades? That's impressive."_

" _Yes it is."_ Lena then saw her wife coming down the hall with a paper bag. Stef pointed to the room and silently asked if everything was ok. " _Hold on Angie."_ Lena put down the phone and covered the speaker. "Leslie is doing the physical. I'm just making sure the others will be waiting in my office when I go pick then up. She's a lot calmer now though. But she's really hungry."

Stef nodded her head and entered the room. Lena went back to her phone call with the secretary. " _Sorry about that Angie. "_

" _It's ok. Don't worry about it. I'm going to let you get back to Callie. Don't worry I'll have the kids ready and all the paperwork you requested on your desk by the time you get here."_

" _Thank you so much Angie. I will see you in a little bit. Bye"_

" _Bye"_

Lena ended the call and made her way back into Callie's room. "Hey how is everything going in here?"

"We are just about done here." Leslie said while picking up all of her tools. Callie was in her bed eating her snack that Stef had gotten for her. "Everything looks good. The medicine seems to be working, her rash is starting to go down. She still has a bit of a fever and her blood pressure is still a bit on the high side, but that could just be the anxiety."

Lena nodded and walked over to her daughters bedside. She looked like she was calmer and when she looked at Callie she did notice that the rash did look a bit better. She wasn't sure if it was the snack or if the meds were finally starting to make her look like she was feeling better. She was just sitting there snacking and talking to her mom. " Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Lena asked as she made her way to Callie's bed. She reached out and tucked some hair behind the girls ear.

I feel better. Not as tired or hot. And the itch has calmed down. Plus mom got me a doughnut from the cafeteria!

"Stef! Realy, a doughnut? What if it made her sick or something? We don't know if she's allergic to anything they use here to cook! Plus, I was about to say that I'm going to go so I can get her lunch and bring back the kids for their appointments."

"It's ok mama. I've eaten doughnuts before. Plus she did just get me a sugar covered one. Nothing fancy." Callie said chuckling while she ate her doughnut.

"Yeah mama, let the sick kid eat her doughnut!" Stef retorted. She was trying to hold her laughter. She knew that right at this moment there was nothing she wouldn't give their daughter.

"Fine, but you better finish the soup and sandwich i'm going to bring you later. The whole thing! And try and rest while I'm gone, please." Lena said bending down to kiss Callie's cheek.

"I Promise. I'll eat everything you bring me including the ice cream!" Callie said with a little glint in her eye.

Lena looked at her wide eyed. She was hoping that with the physical and the doughnut she had forgotten about the ice cream. She just smiled and said her goodbyes, not sure if it was a good idea leaving Callie and Stef alone in the hospital.


	22. Chapter 22

Lena arrived at the school not too long after. She made her way to her office and saw Angie at her desk. "Hi Angie!" Lena greeted with a smile.

"Oh, hi Lena. How's Callie doing?" Angie asked.

"She's doing better. It seems that now that she's off the penicillin and on new medication her body is starting to recover. Finally!" Lena could tell that Angie wanted to know more and had some stuff that she wanted to talk to her about, so she motioned for her to follow her into her office.

"That's great! I hope she keeps recovering and she's back to her normal routine soon. I imagine this must be driving her crazy." Angie said with a smile. She new that Callie was a very active girl. She was either studding, playing music or out taking photos or drawing. She liked to take nature shots. So she was usually out at the beach or the park on pretty days.

Lena chuckled. Angie had no idea how true that was. "She is. Right now the only thing keeping her in bed is the medication they have her on. They make her drowsy, but when she's awake she's been trying to do homework. And she wanted to go to school. The deal was that it was up to her doctor." Lena sat at her desk and started to go through all the paperwork she saw there.

"I can imagine." Angie said chuckling. She then started to explain to Lena what each file was. "So this is Callie's work from the 3 classes she shares with Kylie and this file is all the work Kylie has turned in. I also talked to the teachers and they will be here any minute to talk to you. She has Calculus, Physics and English with her. I checked Kylies grade for those three classes, and from what I could tell, Callie has been doing her work for her since September. Angie said with hesitation.

"September? But it's April. She's been doing her work that long?" Lena asked surprised. How was it possible that Callie had been struggling with this for so long? How is it possible that none of the others had said anything? "Is Monty here?"

Angie nodded her head. "Would you like me to get her?"

"Yes please, I need her to be here when I talk with her teachers. This has to stop. I need to find out what is going on with my daughter." Angie left the office in search for Monty. Lena couldn't believe that Callie has been dealing with this for so long. She was angry at herself for not noticing sooner. What kind of mother doesn't notice this type of change in her kids life. She started to look at Callie's school work, she was impressed by the quality. Even with doing double the work she was still excelling. She then turned to Kylie's work and immediately noticed the identical writing style. She couldn't understand how the teacher didn't notice. She also noticed that Callie didn't put as much effort in the work but still got her good grades. Which got Lena thinking, if Callie's work was an A, then how was Kylie getting A on the work that was not to par with Callie's. Event though Callie was the one doing all the work you could tell that the quality was lower.

While Lenas was going through both girls work, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." She said not even looking to see who was at the door.

"Lena, hows Callie doing?" Monty asked. She made her way to one of the chairs in front of Lenas desk and sat down.

Lena looked up from the papers she was reading and sighed. "Hi Monty, she's doing better. She had another anaphylactic shock at the hospital yesterday, but she's doing better today. It turns out she's allergic to penicillin, and that's the antibiotic they had her on. Now that she's on new meds she's doing better. She's responding to the antibiotics, her fever is finally going down, her rash is starting to clear up and she's stabilizing."

"Oh, thank God. I was so worried. Tell her not to worry about her school work to just take it easy and recover." Monty said. She knew that Callie was very responsible with her work. She didn't want her to jeopardize her recovery because of school work.

"I've tried but she's stubborn, she kept trying to so a report for english. But it turned out that it wasn't her report." Lena said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Monty was surprised with this news.

"She's been doing Kylie Sanders work for a few months now. She apparently threatened my other kids unless Callie did her work."

"Are you sure? That's a very serious allegation. I assume you have proof?" Monty asks. She wants to make sure that Lena can prove all of this. If not they won't be able to do anything about it.

"Look at Callie's work over the last few weeks" Lena handed Monty Callie's work and Monty read through a few. It very impressive. It's no wonder she skipped 2 grades.

"Yes I agree, even I was impressed with it. Now look at Kylie's work from the last few weeks." She handed them over.

Monty took those and read them as well. She then started to compare them with Callie's work. "I see what you mean. The writing is very similar. But how do you know that this isn't Kylie's work." Lena pulled out Kylie's file and got one of the reports from earlier in the year.

"This is Kylie's earlier work. Read it." When Monty started to read it Lena could see her eyes widen. She knew that Monty had seen the difference. "I see what you mean. The style is completely different and I can see Callie's style, but not completely.".

I think she was trying to make it look more like Kylie's work than her own. She didn't want to get caught." Lena said.

So your telling me that Callie has been doing both there work and she's still getting excellent grades?

Lena smiled. "I know. I'm starting to think that she could have graduated or taken all AP classes this year and it still wouldn't have been that much of a challenge." She started reading some of Callie's work. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Timothy and the other two teachers that Callie and Kylie share were by the door. "Please come in. We've been expecting you." The three teachers came in and sat around in Lena office. Lena looked around.

Timothy looked at the other two teachers and then at Lena. Lena how is Callie doing?

Well she is actually why we are all here today. She is still in the hospital. She was stung on friday by a bee and went into anaphylactic shock. After that the sting site got infected, she ended up being allergic to the antibiotics and had two more reactions after the bee sting. Right now she has been in the hospital since yesterday."

Oh my God. I hope she's getting better. Tell her that we hope she recovers quickly and that she doesn't have to worry about any of the work in any of her classes. We will give her extensions until she recovers and is able to do the work. How is she feeling right now?

Well she's tired. Most of the medication they have her on makes her drowsy so she spends a great amount of her day sleeping. And as far as her work, that's why we're here today.

Is there a problem?

Well it seems that you all have one thing in common. You both have Callie and Kylie Sanders in the same class.

"Yes I have them both in the same class." "So do I." "Me too. Is there a problem." the three teachers said one by one.

"I think I know what the problem is." Timothy said.

"Really Timothy? What do you think it is?" Monty asked.

"I think that Callie has been doing Kylie's work for her." He answered as matter of factly.

Lena's eyes widened at that statement. "You knew?"

"I suspected. But when I asked Callie she denied it." Timothy said while looking at both his bosses.

"She denied it? And how did you notice? Why didn't you come to me or Monty about it?" Monty asked him.

"Well when I confronted Callie about it she said that she wasn't doing her work. When I pointed out the similarity in there reports she just told me that she had helped her and was tutoring her. That that was why some of the work looked similar." Timothy said. He didn't necessarily believe her but if she didn't say anything there was nothing he could do.

"Well, I actually caught her doing a report that's due Monday for Kylie. She was worried she wasn't going to get it done on time and that if she wasn't able to go to school and give it to Kylie this Friday that she would hurt one of her siblings."

Hurt? So she's bullying her into doing her work?

That's what it looks like." Lena said sadly. "What can you three tell me about Kylie? When did you notice the change in her grades?" Then she looked at Mr. Frame. "You told me that Callie had started making friends and that ever since then, she has been a good influence on some of the other students. Is Kylie one of those students? Are there more than one?"

Timothy was the first to respond. "Kylie is the type of student that uses her moms position on the school board a lot. At least with me she has. She thinks that because of it we have to let her get away with things."

"That is not the way things work around here." Monty said angrily. How can a student use her mother's position on the school board to try and manipulate her teachers?

Timothy sighed. "I know that, but she has gone to her mother with a sob story about us teachers not helping or not understanding her, and her mother has come multiple times to the school trying to get teachers to change her grades. I have been very clear that whatever grade I have given her would be final because of all the opportunities I give students. My class is not black and white so the students are encouraged to have an opinion. The fact that Kylie never had one was the reason she was failing my class.

Mr. Frame then started. "I have had my fare share of Mrs. Sanders in my class as well. And yes, Kylie was the student I was referring to, her and her friends have been doing a lot better in my class these last few months." he then started thinking. "Come to think of it, I did see her talking to Callie a couple of times. The first time I was worried and I asked Callie about it. She said that they wanted to study with her and were trying to agree on a time to meet at the library. That's why I didn't say anything."

Lena spent the next 20 min talking with Callie's teachers and coming up with a plan. Monty was going to schedule a meeting with the Sanders and the fosters, Kylie was going to prove that she did all the work, and they were going to have to come up with a punishment if she's proven guilty.

As they were talking about the final details, Angie poked her head through the door. "Lena your kids are all here."

Lena looked at the time and excused herself. "Sorry but I have to go. I still have to get Callie something to eat and take the rest of my kids to a doctors appointment." She started to gather all her paperwork and her things. "We will talk more about this tomorrow. I won't be here all day but I will come by at some point during the day to pick up Callie's work and to pick up paperwork for me to do."

Ok well please keep us posted son how she's doing and if you and your family need anything.

"Thank you all very much. Me and my family appreciate all your good thoughts." Lena picked up all her stuff and made her may to the door. "I be by tomorrow and let you know when Callie will be back to school." And with that she left her office and walked towards her kids that were waiting for her.

Hey mama! Hows Callie doing? Jude was the first to see her and the first to speak.

Callie is doing a lot better. The rash is almost gone and the itching is too. She had a physical today and based on that they tell us when she can go home.

Really? That's great! Are we going to the hospital now? Can I see her before the appointment?

No, right now we're going home because your sister wants tomato soup and grilled cheese for lunch. I have some soup in the freezer so i just have to thaw it and heat it up, then make the grilled cheese. We also have to stop at the store. Callie wants ice cream for dessert so i have to buy her some.

Wait? Your buying her ice cream? Can we get some? Jesus asked

No not right now. We can stop and get some on Friday after school then have a movie night or something but not before. You guys still have school tomorrow.

"But Callie gets ice cream." Jesus says irritated.

"She's in the hospital duffus." Mariana says and swats him on the shoulder.

"Mariana! No name calling, and no hitting your brother." Then she looks at her son. "Jesus, Callie hasn't been able to eat much of anything because her throat was swollen and it hurt her. That is why she asked for soup and ice cream. The soup will be easy on her throat and the cold from the ice cream will help. So please no complaining. Your sister has gone through a lot these past few days." After that, they all made it to the car and got in.

On the way to the house Brandon called Lena. "Mama?"

"Yes B." Lena said glancing at her son.

"Are we getting those tests done today?" Brandon asked casually.

"Yes. that's what your appointments are for." Lena answered back. She could see that all her kids were a little nervous about this test. Hopefully everything comes out ok and none of them come out with any problems.

"Will Callie get hers today too?" Jude asked, but they were all waiting for her to answer.

"No honey. Callie can't get hers today because if they do the test and she ends up allergic to anything it could make her sick again. Plus she's on to much medication. It might alter the results." Lena told her kids.

"Ok." Jude sighed.

When she pulled up into the driveway she stopped her kids before they all exited the vehicle. "So listen. I want you all to put your stuff away. Also you each get to bring one thing to entertain yourselves. A handheld game, a book, E-readers, music, anything like that. The test takes a little time and if you react to anything it will distract you from the itching." All the kids nodded and then left the car.

Lena made her way into the kitchen and took out the soup from the freezer and started to thaw it. Then she pulled out all the stuff she needed to make the grilled cheese sandwiches. She decided to make 2 just in case Callie was really hungry.

At the hospital Callie and Stef were watching a movie on the laptop. Stef was laying on the hospital bed with Callie's head on her chest.

Hey mom? Callie said during the movie. She had wanted to know what was going to happen to Kylie but didn't know how to ask.

"Yeah sweets?" Stef said without taking her eyes off the screen.

"When can I go home?" Callie decided to ask instead.

"I'm not sure yet. That is something the doctor will decide based on the tests they have been doing." Stef said again without taking her eyes off the screen. She wanted her daughter to see that she wasn't worried.

"So we don't know if I'm going back home?" Callie asked quietly looking at her mother.

At this Stef paused the movie and turned a little to give her daughter her undivided attention. "No honey. You are most definitely going back home. Just not today and maybe not tomorrow. But trust me you will be home before you know it."

"And how about school?" Again Callie asked quietly. She was acting a little shy and she knew that her mom was going to notice something was wrong.

"That will be up to us and the doctor. You don't have to worry about it." Stef said confidently. She wanted to make sure Callie understood that she had to be well to go to school. Not just want to go.

"But I'll fall behind in class." Callie tried to get her point across.

"I'm sure mama will bring your work with her today. You can work on it after you eat." Stef said calmly.

At this Callie nodded. "I'm still hungry."

Stef smiled. "Yes love, I know. I can hear your stomach growling." Stef chuckled.

Callie blushed and hid her face in her moms chest. "I was hoping you couldn't hear it. Do you think she's really going to bring me ice cream?"

Stef once again shifted in bed so she was now facing her daughter. "Cal, I am completely positive she is going to bring you ice cream. Because even though you haven't said anything, we know that the reason you haven't been eating is because your throat still feels tight and it hurts when you swallow stuff that you have to chew. So she will bring the ice cream and the soup because she wants knows that it will be easier for you to eat it and it will make your throat feel better. She also wants you to be able to eat something substantial. And what they are giving you here isn't."

"You guys knew? How?" Callie asked wide was hoping they wouldn't notice. She didn't want to stay here longer than she had to. If she could convince them that she was ok maybe they would let her go home.

"Well everytime they bring you a pill you wince when you swallow it, and you have been drinking a lot of cold water." Stef said matter of factly.

"I guess I wasn't hiding it like I thought…" Callie whispered. Her eyes were fixed on her hands and she was blushing.

"We are moms. We know all." Stef said very seriously, while gaining a chuckle from Callie. She pressed play on the movie and cuddled with Callie again.

"Hey mom?" Callie tried again after a while.

"Yeah Bug?" Stef asked.

"What do you think is going to happen with Kylie?" Callie finally had the guts to ask.

"Oh honey I don't want you to worry about that. Whatever happens to her will be of her own making. She shouldn't have bullied you into doing her work." Stef said calmly. She didn't want her daughter to worry about that stuff. Her and Lena were going to make sure this girl never bothered any of their kids again.

"But mom it's ok. I didn't even do my best on it. Just enough for her to pass." Callie tried to justify herself.

"That still was more than you should. And to use you siblings? That's was just low." At this statement, Stef saw Callie look down. Like she did when she was hiding something or lying. "Callie, did she threaten your siblings?"

"Yes." Callie whispered.

"Is that all she did? Callie stayed silent and kept her eyes downcast. Callie I asked you a question." Stef said a little more forcefully.

"Mom I can't tell you. Please don't make me." Callie pleaded.

"Why can't you tell me?" Stef said quietly. She didn't want to startle her daughter and have her clam up again.

"Because…" Callie said hesitantly.

"Because what Callie?" Stef was really trying to stay calm. She didn't like where this was going.

"Please mom. Please don't make me." Callie almost cried

"Callie…" I really need to know. Stef insisted. She hugged her extra tight and comfort her. She needed the truth.

Callie closed her eyes and sighed. "She did threaten the others. But Jesus, Brandon and I stood up to her and we started to hang out with Jude and Mariana. So she never got the chance. Then one day after my physics class she stopped me and said that her mom was on the school board and that she heard her say on the phone that all she wanted was one reason to be able to fire mama. That if i did her work and stuff she wouldn't tell her mom to fire her."

"Oh Cal. She can't fire mama just because her daughter wants her to. It's not the way it works." Stef said to her daughter.

"I know that but she said she was going to make sure she had a good reason." Callie said . She was starting to get agitated.

"Ok Cal, calm down. It's ok. Everything will be ok. I'm sure mama has talked with your teachers and Monty. They are probably investigating and coming up with a plan.

But mom! That's what I'm afraid of. I don't want mama to get involved. What if this lady decides that she can use this to fire mama?

"Oh bug." Stef hugged Callie tight. "Mama is a big girl, and she's your mama. For you she would slay a dragon." Stef said hoping to get her daughter to smile. But all Callie did was take a deep breath. "Look sweets, your mama and I will back you up in everything you need. We will stand by you for the rest of your life. We will protect you from everything humanly possible. You don't have to protect mama and I. Stef looked a Callie in the eye to make sure she was paying attention. "You just have to be a kid. Let us be the parents, the protectors. Let us take care of you. It's not your job to protect us. You have to understand that what Kylie is doing is not right, that using mama's job and threatening your siblings to make you do her work is wrong. The moment this happened you should have told us. You should have come to us and let us handle it."

By this point Callie was silently crying. She knew her mom was right. She knew, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help wanting to help, wanting to protect.

"Cal, do you understand what I just told you?" Stef asked sternly.

Callie nodded her head and looked down at her hands, fidgeting nervously.

Stef lifted Callie face by her chin so they could make eye contact. "No sweets. Use your words. Did you understand everything we just talked about?"

Again Callie nodded, she then remembered that stef wanted a verbal answer. "Yes. but mom?"

"Yes bug." Stef saw that whatever her Callie girl wanted to say was important to the teen.

"I can't help it." Callie said quietly. If Stef hadn't been sitting next to her in the bed she might have missed it.

"Oh honey." Stef put her hands on both sides of Callie's face and kissed her forehead. "I know it's hard, when for such a long time, all you did was protect. I know that this protective streak is a very admirable characteristic of your beautiful personality. And I'm not asking you to change. I wouldn't ask that of you. What I do want, no, need you to do, is ask for help. I need that when you find yourself in these types of situations, you come to me or mama. That's what we're here for. To help and support you. Ok?" She was looking straight into her eyes. She knew this has always been a struggle for her. But she was getting better. She was asking for help with the small stuff, but the big stuff was still a struggle. And this was something they were working towards.


End file.
